It's A Wonderful Life
by troypazash
Summary: One winter morning, Sharpay Evans wakes up to a very unfamilar life. She finds herself married to Troy Bolton and the mother of 2.5 children. How does she cope with her new life?
1. What a Way to Wake Up

**Hello readers! You must be shocked to see two updates/stories from me in two days. I decided to post one of my Christmas fics a little earlier since its already complete. I actually wrote this for another ship but turned it into a Troypay; I hope that it still fits them. I've made minor changes in the fic to fit the Troypay universe but of course some things didn't so just go with it. For instance, this fic does take place in Albuquerque but lets pretend that Albuquerque actually has a pretty cold climate.** **Vance and Darby Evans moved to Paris while Sharpay (and Ryan) were in college.** **As is pretty customary for me, Sharpay and Taylor are also best friends (of course so are Chad and Troy). Chad and Taylor broke up right before they went to college but both live on the West coast now. Troy's a bigshot basketball player and Sharpay runs a theater company. And Gabriella....lets see...I think she's probably taking off her clothes in Vegas. Yup, I think that pretty much covers everything.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the HSM franchise but I think I should have like a percent of Disney stock or something because I've given them plenty of money over the years.**

**Ok on with the show! **

* * *

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun entered the room. Ouch, Sharpay thought as she rubbed her head, that must have been some fall. Once her eyes were fully opened, Sharpay began to take in her surroundings; she was no longer at Lava Springs. In fact she was in a bedroom that she had never seen before. And she most certainly was not alone, there was definitely a big male body inching its way towards her. Uh oh, she thought, could she have done something, more like someone, really stupid last night? No it couldn't be, the last thing she remembered was being at the club.

"You awake baby?" Sharpay gasped, she would know that voice anywhere.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned the confusion evident in her voice.

"Sharpay," Troy laughed, mocking her, as he leaned over her.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Sharpay asked as she stared at her friend, pulling the covers up over her body. She suddenly felt very insecure against the man whom she had crushed on for half her life.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Troy arched his eyebrow in confusion. "Are you feeling ok? It's not the baby is it?" the worry was ever present in his voice, as his hand quickly moved to her stomach.

Sharpay's eye doubled in size as she saw her very pregnant body, since when in the hell was she pregnant. "The baby," she squealed, still shocked at herself.

"You're in labor!" Troy exclaimed as he quickly threw off the covers, ready for action.

"No, no, I'm not in labor," Sharpay sat up and placed her hand on Troy's shoulder, hopefully reassuring him that everything was fine.

Troy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he lay back down in bed. "I just thought we'd have a little more time and there's still a lot to do before the baby comes."

"Umm right," Sharpay replied as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"If you're fine, I guess we should continue where we left off then," Troy grinned as he leaned closer again, only this time Sharpay knew exactly what he was about to do. His lips were practically grazing hers when…

"Mommy!" a little voice called out.

Troy closed his eyes in frustration. "Of course," he sighed but then chuckled as he pulled away.

"Of course," Sharpay repeated, she wasn't sure if the little interruption was a good or a bad thing. She longed for Troy's kisses, but normally she knew where she was and she wasn't pregnant. Wait, rewind did someone just call her Mommy?

"I think that's your cue," Troy stated as he got out of bed, stretching as his feet hit the floor.

"My cue?" she questioned, boy could she get more confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pay," Troy turned to face her, his arms folded across his chest, a playful grin on his face. "It's your turn and you know it."

"My turn?" Sharpay asked, she hoped she didn't look as dumb as she sounded.

"Breakfast, you promised the munchkins Christmas tree pancakes," Troy replied as he looked at Sharpay's semi-confused face.

"I did?" Sharpay scrunched her nose.

"Are you trying to get out of it?" Troy grinned as he put his hands on his hips and Sharpay's heart almost skipped a beat, how cute could one person be?

"No," Sharpay replied. "But…"

"Hey, don't complain, you promised them, besides it's a tradition," Troy stated simply.

"Right, it's a tradition," Sharpay replied, hopefully sounding sincere as she removed the warm comforter from her body. She quickly stood up, whoa, way too fast for a pregnant lady. Where were her feet, she thought, as she looked down. "Christmas tree pancakes for the…the munchkins coming right up," she forced a smile as Troy walked in front of her.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" he asked as he pulled her towards him, as close as they could get with her bump being in the way.

"No, go ahead," Sharpay lied, quickly putting a smile on her face. Of course it wasn't ok if he took a shower, then she would be on her own, in a place…in a life that she had never been in before.

"Thanks baby, I'll be quick I promise," and with that he leaned down for his morning kiss and Sharpay could barely wait. A minute later their lips parted, both with satisfied grins on their faces. Sharpay could really get used to that. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sharpay smiled as Troy retreated into their bathroom. That kiss was amazing, who cared if they both had a little bit of morning breath. STOP! You did not just tell him that you loved him, that's a major lie, ok not really but…

"Mommy!" another little voice called out, or at least Sharpay thought it had to be a different voice, it sounded younger. Kids pretty much all sounded the same to her.

"Coming," Sharpay sighed and began to head out of the bedroom. She stopped when she heard the water turn on in the bathroom, what she would give to be in there. Naked…wet…Troy…yum, screw Christmas tree pancakes.

"Mommy!" Sharpay almost collided with a little girl.

"Um hi," Sharpay looked down at the little girl. She was practically Sharpay's splitting image, the brown eyes, the long honey blonde hair.

"Morning Mommy," the little girl said, Sharpay guessed that she must have been around five or six.

"Hi," Sharpay repeated again, staring at the beautiful little girl in front of her, apparently her little girl. "Soooo… are you hungry?"

The little girl nodded her head, "I'm famished!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Famished?" Sharpay giggled. "You must be channeling Taylor." Sharpay thought about her best friend, well at least she hoped they were still best friends.

"You always say that," the little girl said as she laced her fingers with Sharpay's as if it were the most natural thing in the world..

"I do?" Sharpay asked, she smiled down at her daughter, she could not believe that she had a daughter and a baby on the way as she rubbed her stomach. And let's not forget…

"Mommy!" there was that other voice again, echoing through the hallway, even louder than before.

"Kenzie's up!" the older girl exclaimed as she let go of Sharpay's hand and ran down the hallway. Sharpay quickly followed, or rather quickly waddled.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie, or Kenzie as she was so affectionately called, clapped her chubby little hands at the sight of her mother.

"Hi Kenzie!" Sharpay happily exclaimed, at least she knew one of her children's names. She looked at the little angel in the little white crib; she had to have been about two. She was a perfect match of her and Troy; her brown eyes and bright smile and Troy's nose and adorably curly chestnut colored hair.

"No potty in the morning Mommy!" Kenzie shouted as she stood up in her crib.

"Yay!" the oldest little girl shouted as well. "Kenzie didn't peeeee in her pull up!" she walked over and reached a hand inside of the bars, wildly shaking her sister's hands, both girls laughing hysterically.

Sharpay couldn't help but smile, they were absolutely adorable and they were all hers and besides this was supposed to be a happy occasion. "Good job baby!" Sharpay bent over as best she could and placed a kiss on Kenzie's head. "Mommy is so happy and Daddy is going to be so proud."

"Kenzie a big girl Mommy?" Kenzie looked up to Sharpay

"Oh Kenzie is a very big girl," Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at the fact that little girl was talking in third person. "How about some pancakes for a very big girl?"

"Yay!" both girls exclaimed.

"Come on," Sharpay reached her hands down to pick her daughter up, but she hadn't realized how difficult this was going to be, her stomach was definitely in the way and the bars of the crib were too tall for her to get a good grip on the small toddler..

"I got her," Troy was quickly at her side and in an instant he grabbed Mackenzie.

"Well that was by far the world's quickest shower," Sharpay grinned as she placed her hands on her belly.

"Funny," Troy replied before giving Mackenzie a kiss on the cheek. "Morning my little ladybug. I just got in the shower when I realized that you were going to have to get Kenzie out and I knew that was becoming difficult so..."

"My hero," Sharpay swooned as she placed her hands over her heart.

"I do what I can," Troy laughed as he puffed out his chest.

"Cute," Sharpay smiled and couldn't resist kissing Troy on the cheek; it just felt right and he didn't seem to mind.

"I try," he bent over and placed Mackenzie down next to her sister. "And how's my butterfly this morning?"

"Good Daddy," the older girl smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"Good," Troy smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek as well. "Are you girls excited about today?"

Both girls screamed, Sharpay was definitely going to have to get used to that, and Troy laughed. "Mommy's going to make her famous Christmas tree pancakes and then we'll go out and look for a real Christmas tree."

"Yay!" Kenzie squealed as she latched onto Sharpay's leg.

"Bigger than last year's tree, right Daddy?" the oldest girl asked, excitement in her voice.

"Whatever you want, Caitlin," Troy smiled.

Caitlin, finally a name to put with that cute little face, Sharpay thought. "Troy," she began, she had no idea why she had said it, but for some reason it sounded right.

"What?" Troy asked innocently, already knowing what was coming.

"Whatever she wants?" Sharpay asked, the words flying out of her mouth as her hands went to rest on her lower back. "You're spoiling them too much," she whispered.

"That's funny coming our of your mouth baby, Albuquerque's only princess," Troy chuckled.

"Ha ha," Sharpay pouted, knowing that Troy was right.

"We'll get a tree that's bigger than last year's butterfly," Troy gave all three of his girls one more kiss. "Let me finish my shower than I'll be down to help you."

"Ok," Sharpay smiled as Troy exited Mackenzie's bedroom and she looked down to her two girls, who were smiling bright at her. Suddenly Sharpay wasn't so nervous, maybe she could really get used to this life.

"Come on Mommy," Kenzie pulled on Sharpay's red pajama pants. "Kenzie's hungry."

"Well, lets get a move on it, I don't want my girls hungry," Sharpay took both of their little hands in her own and headed downstairs. As they made their way to the first floor, Sharpay was somewhat confused when she saw two huge Christmas trees, one in the foyer and one in a formal living room, both only decorated with white and silver ornaments.

"Come on Mommy," Caitlin looked up to her mother. "Can I get the eggs?"

"As long as you're careful," Sharpay smiled sweetly at her little girl as both of her girls dragged her into the kitchen; she would have to figure out the tree business later. Nice kitchen, Sharpay thought as she looked around the very big room; she loved the stainless steel appliances, the white cabinets, long island and the cozy breakfast nook. Clearly she must have had a say so in the design, it just screamed Sharpay. "Ok girls, lets get started." Sharpay bit her lip, she had no idea where anything was, hopefully the girls would be a big help. Surely they would be confused by their mother if she didn't know where anything was; so an excuse was definitely in order. "Kenzie, Caitlin, because of my big tummy, I need you two to help Mommy out, be my big helpers."

"Ok Mommy, we'll help you," Caitlin smiled. "I'm a really good helper."

"I know you are," Sharpay ran a hand through her daughter's beautiful blonde locks just like her mother used to do to her. "Let's get all of our ingredients first, ok?"

"Ok," Caitlin responded and Sharpay watched her open a door next to the refrigerator and head into a very large pantry. Great, they had a pantry, Sharpay followed Caitlin inside. "Here's the mix Mommy," Caitlin handed her a box.

"Thanks sweetie," Sharpay responded, grateful that Caitlin seemed to know her way around the kitchen. She wasn't kidding when she said she was really good helper. When she was her age, she couldn't do anything by herself but that also could have been because she had a nanny, maid and cook who practically waited on her hand and foot.

"I'll get the eggs," Caitlin volunteered as they headed out of the pantry.

"Mommy me get a bowl," Kenzie exclaimed, again tugging on Sharpay's pants.

"That would be great!" Sharpay exclaimed as Kenzie toddled over to a low cabinet.

After everything was gathered up, the girls were such a big help; besides the actual cooking Sharpay barely had to lift a finger except to get milk and plates since they were so high up. Caitlin seemed to know where everything in the kitchen was. Caitlin, also, helped through out the whole process, Kenzie only wanted to stir, which Sharpay had to admit that she did a fantastic job at. Clearly they had done this before and thought maybe Sharpay happy; her daughters seemed to be smitten with her as she was with them.

"Mmm smells good in here," Troy smiled as he walked into the kitchen, fresh from his shower, and clad in a gray wool sweater and jeans. He looked good; Sharpay couldn't help but smile from her seat at the table.

"Daddy we make pancakes!" Kenzie said before she took a bite, her face was already covered in syrup.

"I can see that munchkin," Troy chuckled. "Are they yummy?" Troy walked closer to his youngest who nodded. "Good," he snatched a little piece off her plate and devoured it.

"Daddy!" Kenzie screamed. "My pancakes! Give back now!"

"It was only a little piece Kenz," Troy replied as he sat down in between the two girls, Sharpay was on the opposite side of him.

"Nooo!" Kenzie cried banging her fork on her little plastic princess plate. "My pancakes, bad Daddy!"

"Mackenzie," Sharpay said sternly. "You better change that little attitude if you want to go tree shopping."

"I wanna go Mommy," Kenzie pouted.

"Well you need to be a good girl otherwise you are not going, understood?" Sharpay stated, shocking herself when her motherly stern voice made an appearance.

"Yeah," Kenzie replied. "I be a good girl Daddy, I pwomise."

"Ok, Kenz," Troy replied as he began to dig into his pancakes. "Mmm these are great, baby, did you try something new?"

"It's a secret Daddy," Caitlin smiled up at her father..

"Oh, I see, I guess that I'm not cool enough to know, huh?" Troy asked.

"Yup," Caitlin giggled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Ouch," Troy frowned. "That one hurt."

"You have a boo boo?" Kenzie looked curiously at Troy.

"No," Troy laughed. "I'm ok ladybug."

"Otay," Kenzie went back to her sippy cup full of milk.

"Well I am stuffed," Sharpay pushed her plate away from her on the table and her hands immediately went for her belly.

"The baby too?" Caitlin asked.

"The baby too," Sharpay smiled as she looked at her bump and continued to rub it.

Troy smiled, "Well why don't you take a shower and take your time. I'll clean up in here and get the munchkins dressed and possibly bathed," Troy chuckled as he and Sharpay both looked at their youngest who now seemed to be bathing in syrupy goodness.

"I will definitely let you handle that," Sharpay giggled as she began to stand up and grab her plate.

"Hey, hey hey, didn't I just say I was going to clean up?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Troy, it's only…" Sharpay began.

"Leave it, ok, just let me take care of everything," Troy replied. "I want to, besides it's the least I could do. Now go on, we'll be fine."

Sharpay smiled. "I know you can handle everything and thank you." She bent down to kiss his forehead.

"You're welcome now go before I change my mind," Troy smiled up at his wife.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would," Troy laughed as he saw his wife quickly retreating out of the kitchen.

After breakfast Troy decided to get the girls ready, he'd clean up their mess after they were dressed. He ushered them up the stairs and into the jack and jill bathroom that separated their two rooms. Caitlin immediately began to brush her teeth, she knew the drill. Kenzie, on the other hand, needed a significant amount of help so Troy had her wash her hands while he grabbed a wash cloth and began to wipe her down.

"All clean Daddy?" Kenzie looked up to Troy.

"All clean is right, now brush your teeth," he handed her a little princess toothbrush and she immediately stuck it in her mouth. "Up and down and side to side, remember Kenz?"

"Yup," she replied before doing what Troy told her to do.

"I'm going to get dressed," Caitlin announced as she finished up her teeth.

"Ok, butterfly, do you need me get anything out of your closet?" Troy asked.

"No, I can do it myself, Daddy," Caitlin responded proudly and Troy smiled.

"Ok," Troy replied, although he was feeling a hint of disappointment. When had his baby stopped needing him so much? It seemed like only yesterday that she was learning how to walk.

After Kenzie brushed her teeth, Troy did have to help her pick out clothes and get dressed.

"How about this?" Troy asked Kenzie as he shuffled through her closet and pulled out a purple turtleneck.

"Nope," she smiled as Troy sighed and placed the shirt back in her closet.

"Well, what shirt do you want?" Troy asked, she didn't like any of the shirts he had showed her to go with the jeans he had already picked out. She was just like her mother when it came to her fashion sense, extremely picky!

"Not in cwoset Daddy," Kenzie grabbed Troy's pinky finger and led him to the dresser. "In here."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Troy chuckled, it could have saved him a lot of time and effort.

"You no ask me," Kenzie replied as she pulled open her own drawer. "Cold today?"

"Very cold today," Troy replied.

"Sweater!" she exclaimed happily as she pulled out a pink one.

"How about this one instead since we're going to buy a great big tree today," Troy kneeled down and pulled out a red one with a Christmas tree smack dab in the middle.

Kenzie squealed in delight as she saw the tree. "Yay Daddy! A cwismas twee!"

"Yup, now let's get you dressed," he replied before unzipping her candy cane footy pjs.

As much as she wanted to take a nice long relaxing shower, there was so much for Sharpay to do, so she settled for a quick shower. She hadn't even seen the rest of her own house yet and she was just dying to see it.

"Ok, first things first, the closet," Sharpay said to herself as she stepped out of the very spacious two person shower and grabbed a towel. A two person shower, whose idea was that? Sharpay grinned, she was sure that it must have seen plenty of action. After drying off, she headed into her huge walk in closet, she would definitely get used to that (it reminded her of her old one although this one was smaller). Thank goodness all of the maternity clothes seemed to be on the closest shelves. Sharpay quickly threw on a cashmere sweater and a pair of maternity jeans, before she was off to look at the rest of the house. She decided to head downstairs first, she was still wondering why they needed another Christmas tree when they already had two. She was about to start descending the stairs when a now familiar voice called her name.

"Mommy!" Sharpay stopped, turned around and headed towards Caitlin's bedroom. So much for the personal tour.

Sharpay couldn't keep her giggles to herself as she stood in the doorway of the girls' shared bathroom. Troy looked up at the noise and couldn't help but blush.

"I'm…um doing Caitlin's hair," he said nervously as he continued on what appeared to be a braid.

"I can see that, honey," Sharpay smiled as Caitlin looked at her, as if saying 'help me.' "Why don't I finish up?"

"Um ok," Troy laughed at the mess in front of him. "At least I tried."

"That's right you did try, and it was very sweet of you honey," Sharpay replied. "But I wouldn't quit your day job." Sharpay laughed and Troy wrinkled his nose at her.

"Whatever. Come on Kenz, lets get you all bundled up downstairs," Troy picked Kenzie up from the counter and left the bathroom.

"Mommy don't ever let him do my hair again," Caitlin said as Sharpay began to undo what Troy had started.

"Aww sweetie he tried," Sharpay smiled.

"Its sooo bad," Caitlin scrunched up her nose, just like her father only seconds earlier.

"It could be worse," Sharpay replied. "And you should be happy that you have such a wonderful Daddy who would even want to help to do your hair, some little girls aren't as lucky as you and your sister. Your Daddy loves you so much." Sharpay smiled down at the little girl standing in front of her. Sharpay really believed what she had just said; Troy was an amazing father to the girls and could tell that he loved them with his whole heart. She loved them too, ironic since she had only known them for several hours, but they made her feel whole, Troy too. How she had ended up in this life, she wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure: she absolutely adored it. She was genuinely happy and she felt loved, feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time. "There," Sharpay said with a triumphant smile after she had brushed out the tangles and had given her daughter a set of pigtails.

"Thanks Mommy," Caitlin turned around and threw her arms around her Mother's waist, or what was left of it.

"You're welcome. Now come on, I'm sure Daddy and Kenzie are waiting patiently for us," Sharpay ushered her daughter out of the bathroom. They soon joined Troy and Kenzie in a big closet off the kitchen that seemed to house all of the coats, hats, scarves, etc. Caitlin immediately went for her boots by the back door. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Sharpay said as she looked to Kenzie who was sitting on the bench, in her winter coat and bundled to the extreme in a hat, scarf, and mittens, her adorable little face was barely visible.

"Here you go," Troy was behind Sharpay in an instant, helping her put on her coat. Afterwards he handed her a scarf and gloves.

"Thanks," she smiled genuinely as he handed her purse to her as well. "Such a gentleman."

Troy winked as he zipped up his own coat. "Are we all ready to go?"

"My zipper's stuck," Caitlin looked to Troy.

"Let me see," Troy bent down in front of his daughter and quickly fixed her little jam. "Now we're good?"

"Yup," Caitlin smiled.

"Your car or mine?" Troy asked as he opened the door to the garage, both girls quickly running out.

Sharpay shrugged as she walked down the few steps leading to the garage. "Doesn't matter to me baby," she said, she didn't exactly know which car was hers. She took a quick look at the four cars, not bad she thought; her shiny silver Porsche convertible that she got right after college, a sleek red Lamborghini, clearly Troy's little toy, and two SUVS, one black Range Rover and the other a tan Lexus GX, both for their growing family.

"Let's take yours, so then we'll have more length for the tree," Troy suggested. "Girls, get in Mommy's car," Troy said as he produced the keys from his coat pocket and quickly unlocked the doors. Caitlin and Kenzie rushed over to the Lexus, both piling in. "Get in hon.," Troy looked to Sharpay. "I'll get Kenzie buckled in and I'll drive."

"K," Sharpay flashed Troy a quick smile before making her way over to the front passenger door.

"Here we go sweetheart," Troy lifted Kenzie into her car set as Caitlin climbed into her booster seat and buckled herself in. "Ok you do the first one," Troy smiled down at Kenzie who liked to do the first buckle while Troy did the bottom. "Good job ladybug lets get this show on the road," Troy said as he closed the door and then hopped into the driver's seat.

"Its freezing," Sharpay commented as Troy started the car and she immediately reached to turn on the heat and her own seat warmer.

"Yeah, it is," Troy nodded as the car continued to warm up. "Oh guess what girls; I heard it was going to snow."

"Really?" Caitlin asked excitedly her eyes lighting up, she loved snow, but what kid didn't.

"Saw it on the news last night," Troy smiled.

"Yay!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Kenzie we can make a snowman!"

"Otay Caitwin," Kenzie smiled at her big sister, whatever Caitlin did, she did too.

"We'll see if we have time," Sharpay turned around to look at the girls. "And there might not even be enough snow."

"Party pooper," Troy laughed as he pulled out of the garage.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know. This won't be too long of a fic, only several chapters which are all completed. Lots of reviews = faster updates (yes I know that I'm needy!). Sorry if this is slightly confusing, but all will be revealed in time. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Perfect Tree

**Wow! You guys rock, I was shocked at the huge response to this. I love reviews and yours were all great. Please keep them coming. Here's the second chapter and very soon might I add lol (which is so rare from me)****. **

* * *

"Look at all of the trees," Caitlin gushed as she quickly climbed out of her booster seat, ready to pounce through the door. "Let's go!"

"Slow down Caitlin," Sharpay chuckled as she unbuckled her own seatbelt. "The trees will all still be there, relax a bit."

"But Mommy," Caitlin whined and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked out the window.

"But Caitlin," Sharpay mimicked her as she got out of the car; she shut her door before opening Caitlin's who immediately jumped out.

Troy laughed as he got out of the car and went to unbuckle Kenzie, who had actually fallen asleep during the twenty minute drive to the huge local tree farm. "Ladybug," Troy whispered as he gently nuzzled Kenzie's nose. "Wake up, ladybug, we're here."

"Mmm," Kenzie's eyes slowly began to open after her nose had been tickled. "Daddy," she rubbed her eyes, a little disoriented.

"I'm right here," Troy took her into his arms and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, going back to sleep.

"I guess someone got a little too excited," Sharpay smiled as she and Caitlin walked closer to Troy and Kenzie, the entrance to the tree farm was closer to them.

"Yeah," Troy chuckled as he gently rubbed his sleeping baby's back. "But she's going to miss out on all the fun."

Sharpay nodded, "Maybe we should wake her up in a few minutes, that is if this one doesn't wake her up," Sharpay looked to Caitlin who was practically jumping with excitement. "Caitlin are you ready?"

Caitlin nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah Mom, come on!" She began running to the entrance.

"Caitlin!" Troy yelled out "Have you forgotten where you are?" Caitlin turned around in response to her father's loud voice. "First of all, you're in a parking lot, do you see all of these cars? And second you know that you aren't supposed to run off!" Troy was incredibly loud and surprisingly Kenzie didn't wake up.

"Sorry Daddy," Caitlin looked down, she did know the rules but chose not to follow them because she was just so excited. She walked back to her parents and little sister, feeling a little disheartened. Caitlin always felt extremely bad when she got yelled at, especially since it was so seldom.

"Hold my hand," Sharpay held out her hand for Caitlin to take, which she did. "We know that you're excited sweetheart, but we just don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand?" Sharpay was really starting to get the hang of this mothering thing. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw Caitlin running; she really understood what it felt like to be a real parent. She was completely responsible for these two little beings and she would never forgive herself if anything happened to them.

"I know Mommy," Caitlin looked up sincerely to her parents. "I'm sorry."

"Come on," Troy finally smiled; he didn't want to put a damper on the rest of the day. He also knew that Caitlin was truly sorry and was still a little upset; she was such a sensitive little girl. "Let's go find the best tree they have."

Caitlin's eyes shone bright again, "Okay!" she exclaimed.

Finally the Bolton family was finally checking out the vast selection of Christmas trees. There were just so many to choose from and that was no easy task for a particular member of the family.

"What about this one?" Sharpay pointed.

"No not that one, too skinny," Caitlin said as she walked past yet another tree.

"Me cold," Kenzie stated, she was now awake but still being held tight in her daddy's big strong arms.

"And my feet are killing me," Sharpay sighed. "Kenzie, how about me and you have a hot cocoa break inside?"

"Yay!" Kenzie exclaimed. "Down, pwease, Daddy."

"Ok," Troy complied with his little girl and set her down next to his wife. "I guess we'll keep looking, butterfly."

"Yeah!" Caitlin exclaimed, she really was in no mood to take a break, which would only put them behind schedule.

"We'll be inside then," Sharpay took Kenzie's hand in hers.

"Ok baby," Troy bent down and gave Sharpay a gentle kiss on the lips. "We'll come find you, hopefully soon," Troy whispered so that the children couldn't hear. "I'm freezing my ass off."

"Well, I hope that's not true," Sharpay grinned and whispered back. "I happen to love your ass."

"Yeah?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah," Sharpay smirked as she discreetly grabbed his butt. "Oh good, its still there." Troy couldn't help but break out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Caitlin asked, the curiosity in her voice, she hated to be left out. It seemed to her like adults were always telling secrets.

"Nothing, you go help Daddy find the perfect tree," Sharpay grinned. "We'll see you two later, good luck," Sharpay guided Kenzie off in the other direction, towards the little heated café.

"Come on Caitlin lets keep looking," Troy smiled down at his very excited daughter. Even though he was absolutely freezing, he was doing this for her, his daughter's happiness was more important at the moment.

"Let's go Daddy," Caitlin grabbed his hand and they continued walking down the narrow tree aisles.

"Aren't you cold butterfly?" Troy asked, he knew he was. "Do you want to grab some hot cocoa with Mom?"

"But we just gotta find the perfect tree," Caitlin replied. "Can we get hot cocoa after?"

Troy nodded; "Sure," he was never one to say 'no' to that beautiful face even if he was freezing his ass off. "How about this one?'

"No Daddy looks its turning brown at the bottom," Caitlin pointed out the browning needles; she had an advantage for being so little.

Troy bent down and saw the many browning needles, which was definitely a no go for them. "Ok, then," he laughed. "Let's keep looking."

A little while later, Troy and Caitlin were still looking for the perfect tree. Well, Caitlin's idea of perfect, Troy had seen many perfect trees in the hour that their family had been there. A normal person would have put his foot down a while ago but Troy really did spoil his little daddy's girls.

"Daddy, do you have any tissue?' Caitlin asked as they continued their journey through the tree farm.

"Sorry, butterfly, but I don't," Troy looked down at his daughter. "Oh your nose is running, come on we'll go grab some from the café."

"No Daddy, its ok," Caitlin replied with a sniffle.

"No, I think we've been out here long enough," Troy responded. "You're going to get sick if we stay out here too long."

"But Daddy," Caitlin sniffled right before a sneeze.

"We're going inside for a little bit, Caitlin," Troy bent down to pick up his little girl; he knew that she must have been tired.

"Daddy," Caitlin started, as she was swept up into her father's arms, something seemed to catch her eye.

"Caitlin, its freezing out here and your mother will kill me if…"

"Daddy! Stop!" Caitlin screamed causing several onlookers to stare in their direction.

"What?" Troy stopped dead in his tracks; it was a rarity that Caitlin was ever that loud. He was worried that she somehow might have hurt herself.

"Look!" she pointed and Troy followed her finger. And there it was, the perfect tree in all of its glory. "That's our tree Daddy!"

Troy smiled, it really was a beauty. It was tall, had a good width to it, not too skinny and not too big, and the needles were nice and full. All of the qualities that you needed for a good tree. He could have sworn that they had passed by this spot before and this tree wasn't there though. "I think you're right, butterfly," Troy smiled before giving Caitlin a kiss on the cheek. "Great find."

"Thanks Daddy," Caitlin grinned as she wrapped one arm around Troy's neck as he carried her to the tree. "Mmm it smells good, too. Can we get it, please?"

"Definitely, we'll have them tie it to the car and then we'll get Mommy and Kenzie, we'll surprise them."

"Yes!" Caitlin exclaimed, as the two shared a high five "They're going to be so excited."

Inside the café, Sharpay and Kenzie were enjoying their time together. It was nice for Sharpay to get 'to know' her little girl a little better. The toddler was quite hilarious although Sharpay couldn't get very much info out of her. But what did she expect…she was talking to a two and a half year old.

"Yummy," Kenzie smiled as she took a bite of her snicker doodle cookie.

"Can I have a bite?" Sharpay asked of her daughter, she was absolutely starving by this point. Lunchtime was quickly approaching and there was no sign of her husband and daughter.

"Otay Mommy you have a bite," Kenzie handed her mother her cookie and turned back to her hot cocoa.

"Mmm," Sharpay closed her eyes after taking a small bite of the delicious treat. "You are very right, that is very yummy," Sharpay sighed as she took another bite, oh how she loved cookies.

"Can I have a bite too?" a voice from behind asked.

Sharpay nearly jumped out of her chair but smiled when Troy came into her full view. "Don't do that, you startled me."

"Sorry," Troy grinned. "Didn't mean to," He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Did you guys find a tree?" Sharpay asked as she handed the cookie back to Kenzie.

Caitlin nodded, a huge smile covering her face. "Yeah Mommy, it's the best tree ever!"

"The best tree ever?" Sharpay gushed. "Well, it must be something special then."

"It is, Mommy, it is," Caitlin couldn't stop smiling. "You are just going to love it! And Kenzie you will too!"

"Well, I can't wait to see it," Sharpay said, beginning to stand up, Troy offering his hands to help. "Thanks. Let's go see."

"Actually, it's paid for and all ready to go," Troy replied when Sharpay was finally up.

"Oh," Sharpay responded. "Well let's go home then," she laced her fingers with his. "I'm so hungry."

Troy laughed, he knew his pregnant wife very well. "It is about time for lunch."

"Yeah it is," Sharpay smirked. "Let's go," they each took one of their daughter's hands as they exited the café.

* * *

"Can you get that by yourself?" Sharpay asked as she ushered the girls inside the house, Troy was behind them dragging in their huge Christmas tree.

"I think I can manage," Troy replied as he continued past them.

"I don't have time for you to get a hernia or for you to pull out your back," Sharpay grinned as Troy walked past her; she was helping the girls take off their coats in that back closet.

"Gee thanks honey, you're so caring," Troy rolled his eyes. "You know this probably would have been easier if I went through the front door."

"What honey?" Sharpay asked, Troy was a lot farther away from her now and she was having a very hard time hearing him.

"Nothing," Troy called back as he made it into the family room.

"Can I go help daddy?" Caitlin had taken off her coat and boats in record speed.

Sharpay nodded at her excited little girl. "Go ahead sweetheart." And with that Caitlin dashed out of the room.

"Me too, me too!" Kenzie waved her hands in the air before tugging on Sharpay's jeans, something she apparently loved to do.

"You too, baby, but let's get these boots off of you," Sharpay took a seat on the bench and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Kenzie to join her. "Put your feet in my lap."

"K," Kenzie said after sitting down, she quickly swung her feet towards her mother.

"Lets see," Sharpay began untying Kenzie's laces. "Wow, Daddy really tied these tight, huh."

Kenzie nodded. "Super tight Mommy so they don't fall off, that's why Daddy did that. He told me so, he did it for me."

Sharpay couldn't help but grin, how cute could one kid be? "Here we go," Sharpay pulled off her daughter's boots and sent her on her merry way as she began to take off her own coat.

Once she had the coats organized to her liking, Sharpay made her way through the kitchen, unsure of where the girls and Troy were. She listened quietly and could hear Kenzie's infectious laughter so she tried her best to follow it. She walked out of the kitchen and made a left instead of going straight, where the stairs, front door, and formal living room were (she had already seen that part of the house earlier that morning). She went down a long hallway and passed a pretty formal dining room, a huge office, and a cute little half bathroom. Wow, she thought as she passed by each room, they were all so nicely decorated. Modern, comfortable, yet warm and inviting, all of the aspects that made a good room in Sharpay's eyes. The rooms were nothing like the rooms in her parents' old house, the place she called home until college. Everything in that house (or mansion rather) was so ornate, she used to be afraid to touch most of the objects in it when she was a little girl.

Sharpay could hear them laughing in the last room, she smiled as she thought of her family and quickly made her way to the doorway. It was ironic that she thought of them as her family considering she had known them for about five hours. But she wanted to be with them every minute, it just didn't seem right to be away from them. She was surprised to see a spacious family room; the walls were painted a nice warm blue, the color immediately reminded Sharpay of Troy's eyes, there was a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a long tan sectional and matching overstuffed chair sat opposite of the TV, tons of pictures of family and friends lit up the walls, and there was a fireplace on the wall next to the TV, and the newly purchased tree stood several feet away from the fireplace, in a nice cozy corner. Troy had already got it in the tree stand and there were already several boxes of ornaments on the floor. There were so many of them, all of them different colors, and many of them even seemed homemade. It was then that she understood the need for the new tree. This was a tree for their family to enjoy and love, it was special and it was just for them. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Troy lying on the couch, both of the girls attacking him with tickles and kisses. It was moments like this that made Sharpay not want to leave this life. She wasn't even sure if she could leave this life, but who would want to? She was happy, truly happy and what if this isn't how her real life would turn out? At the moment Sharpay couldn't dwell on all of that, there just wasn't time.

"Baby," Troy called out.

"Huh," Sharpay looked up; she was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized that Troy had been calling her for several seconds.

"A little help here baby," he motioned to the girls, Caitlin was on lying on his stomach and Kenzie was practically on his head.

"Hmm," Sharpay grinned. "You want some help?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Yes a little that would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do," Sharpay smiled as she walked over to the couch and grabbed Kenzie, who squealed in delight. She plopped down with her onto a chair. "You silly goose!" Sharpay began tickling her

"Thanks baby," Troy grinned. "Now the butterfly here is all mine," he reached for Caitlin and in one swift move he was sitting up and she was trapped in his arms.

"Daddy!" Caitlin giggled as Troy turned the tables on her.

"You really didn't think you would get away so easily did ya?" Troy asked. "You can't escape Super dad!" he exclaimed.

"Super dad!" Sharpay burst out laughing and Troy glared at her. "Troy, super dad? Are you serious with that one?"

"What?" he questioned as Caitlin slipped out of his arms. "I like it."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, letting Kenzie goes as well. "Super dad has superego," she giggled.

"Oh yeah," Troy grinned as he scooted off the couch and stood above Sharpay.

"Yeah," she smirked as Troy lowered himself, closer to her face; his arms were gripping the arms of her chair. In an instant his lips were connected to hers and Sharpay was swooning.

"Ewww!" Caitlin exclaimed and Troy and Sharpay broke apart.

Sharpay smiled, as Troy helped her to her feet, "You won't be saying eww in ten years sweetheart,"

"Make that twenty or thirty," Troy replied. "She will not be doing that for a very long time."

"Troy," Sharpay began, he was being silly.

"I don't wanna do that ever!" Caitlin replied, interrupting her mother.

"That's my girl," Troy grinned.

"I'm hungry!" Kenzie exclaimed, she had latched herself onto Troy's leg.

"You're always hungry," Troy leaned down and pulled her into his arms. "How about I make some lunch and then we can decorate our really awesome tree?"

"Yay!" Kenzie screamed. "You have good ideas Daddy!"

"Not so loud, Daddy's going to lose his hearing," Troy laughed as he placed her back on the ground. "How about grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

Sharpay nodded enthusiastically, Troy must have read her mind because that is exactly what she had been craving, "Mmm yum."

"You guys want that too?" Troy looked down to Kenzie and Caitlin, who both stood near his feet.

"Yup," Caitlin replied.

"Yup," Kenzie replied and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Don't copy me," Caitlin responded and glared at her little sister.

"Don't copy me," Kenzie said with a straight face looking right at her big sister.

"I said don't copy me!" Caitlin was finding herself angry with Kenzie.

"I said don't…" Kenzie started speaking.

"Ok, ok. Let's not start this," Sharpay intervened, she knew that this could go on forever. Her own twin brother Ryan liked to annoy the crap out of her by imitating her for hours. It absolutely drove her crazy so she knew exactly how Caitlin was feeling.

"I'll let you know when lunch is ready," and with that Troy walked out of the room.

"Can I watch Frosty the Snowman again?" Caitlin asked, she looked up to Sharpay.

"Sure," Sharpay responded as Caitlin plopped down on the couch, Kenzie quickly following her. Caitlin grabbed the remote off the coffee table, quickly turning the TV on. Then she grabbed a second remote and pressed play for her new favorite DVD to begin. Kids these days, Sharpay chuckled, when she was five she definitely didn't know how to operate their TV system. Oh how things have changed.

"Mommy, sit by me," Kenzie smiled at Sharpay and reached out for her.

"Of course baby," Sharpay took a seat next to her little girl and bent down to give her a peck on her forehead.

"Shh," Caitlin turned to her mother.

"It hasn't even started yet," Sharpay laughed. "And I know you've seen this a billion times."

The girls seemed to be totally engrossed in the movie, and Sharpay, not so much. She quickly became bored with the movie; she was about ready to fall asleep when something caught her eye. On the bottom shelf of the coffee table were several photo albums. Perfect, Sharpay grinned, maybe she could learn a little more about this life. This was going to be difficult, Sharpay thought. The albums were so low to the ground and Sharpay wasn't sure how she would be able to make it back up if she went down there. Deciding that she could always have Troy help her up, she decided to go for it, she knew that the photos that those albums housed would be extremely important in trying to understand this life. Unable to simply bend down and grab the albums, her bump was in the way too much; Sharpay carefully slid to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Troy chuckled as he watched Sharpay make her way to the floor.

"Don't laugh," Sharpay scolded. "And for your information, I was about to reminisce

"I see," Troy grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, how about you reminisce a little later since lunch is served."

"Sure," Sharpay smiled. "But I think I might need a little help standing up."

"I never would have guessed," Troy smirked.

"Don't look so smug Troy. Now come and help me up," Sharpay glared at Troy.

"I'm coming," Troy moved from the doorway and made his way over to his wife.

"I feel like a beached whale," Sharpay whined as Troy took one of her hands and wrapped an arm around her back.

"Well you certainly don't look like one, you're beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her when they were both on their feet.

Sharpay gave a little smile. "Thanks." She certainly wasn't used to being pregnant and felt very self conscious every time she saw herself. Troy's words actually seemed to comfort her; she knew he actually meant it.

"I mean it baby, you are without a doubt the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes upon. And the fact that you're carrying my child makes you even more beautiful, if that's even possible."

"Well how can I respond to that," Sharpay was full on grinning, god, he was such a charmer.

"I know a way," Troy responded.

"You do?" Sharpay asked in her very playful tone which Troy and the kids were constantly bringing out.

"Just lay one on me," he pointed to his lips.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Troy smiled. "I'm such an easy man to please."

"Well, that I can do," Sharpay smiled before wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"Again?" Caitlin questioned, scrunching up her face at her parents, it was the first time that she had taken her eyes away from the TV.

"I'm so going to do that when you have your first boyfriend," Troy pulled away from Sharpay. "And I can assure you that you will not be amused."

"Daddy, I don't ever want a boyfriend," Caitlin replied. "Boys are just so yucky."

"You're so smart," Troy grinned and Sharpay rolled her eyes. "We should get that one down in writing."

"What am I going to do with you?" Sharpay couldn't help but laugh, Troy was right though, these girls in high school would be something else…not that she was sure she would be able to see that. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about not being with this family in the future.

"What about you ladybug? Do you think boys are yucky?" Troy asked Kenzie who giggled.

"No, I wuv boys!" Kenzie giggled. "I wuv boys so much!"

"Oh no, not my baby!" Troy grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders. "We are going to have to change that kiddo. There will not be any boys in your future for a long time, except for me."

"Come on lets have lunch, Caitlin," Sharpay laughed as Troy and Kenzie walked out of the room.

"But the movie's not over," Caitlin pouted.

"I'll pause it, you can finish it after lunch," Sharpay grabbed the remote.

"Okay," Caitlin slid off the couch.

"Let's go kiddo," Caitlin grinned as Sharpay took her hand. "I'm starving."

"Well, I'm famished," Caitlin giggled as she and her mother made their way down the hallway.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know not a lot happened but more action is soon to come (including some very familar faces). I've got a huge test on Wednesday so I'll probably post the next chapter on Thursday. Thanks so much for reading! **


	3. A Ball of Hormones?

**Can I just say that I have the best readers and reviewers ever! I've never gotten this big of a response on a fic before. All of this 'love' is so great. I had to post another chapter today, although I was planning to post tomorrow night. But I figured that you guys deserved it (and it'll be nice to come back to some nice reviews after my test in a few hours). So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it as much as you've liked the other too. And keep those reviews coming, they're amazing and of course they give me the boost to post faster!**

**Thanks again guys and happy reading!**

* * *

"Remember when I made this one in school last year?" Caitlin looked proud as she held up a pine cone with red and green glitter sprinkled all over it.

Sharpay smiled and nodded from her position on the couch, Kenzie was leaning against her, and the little girl had tired herself out after their very eventful day. "Yeah sweetie," Sharpay lied. Immediately she felt guilty but she couldn't say no, it would break her little girl's heart. Sharpay didn't know where the majority of the ornaments and decorations came from. Although she was happy to see a few ornaments from her childhood.

"Put it on kiddo," Troy smiled as he stood next to the tree; he was responsible for getting the ornaments on the top half of the tree. "And then I think that'll do it, we did a pretty good job on it." The tree was completely decorated; there was practically no pine needle that had gone untouched.

"Ok," Caitlin smiled excitedly. "I gotta find the perfect spot," Caitlin searched the tree and with much thought she placed her pine cone on the bottom of the tree.

"Perfect," Sharpay smiled.

"Almost perfect," Troy replied. "We need to put the star on the top."

"Yeah!" Caitlin exclaimed. "I just saw it in one of the boxes."

"Me too," Troy knelt down and began to rummage through some boxes. "Found it, now who wants to put it on the top?"

"Me!" Both Kenzie and Caitlin screamed, of course they both wanted to do it.

"Come here girls," Troy laughed, as Kenzie climbed off the couch and Caitlin scooted closer to him. Troy opened his arms to them and handed Kenzie the star before he lifted them both up. Little Kenzie suddenly had a little bit more life in her when it came to putting the star on the tree.

"Be careful," Sharpay breathed out nervously, Troy was strong but lifting both of the girls up high made her a little uneasy.

"Relax baby, I've got everything under control," Troy chuckled. "Ok, put it on," Troy instructed them, by this time Caitlin had also grabbed half of the star. She wasn't just going to let Kenzie do it all by herself, as the older sister she knew that she could do it better anyway. The girls leaned over and carefully put the shining star on top of the tree.

"Good job girls!" Sharpay cheered and gave them a little clap as Troy set them both firmly down on the ground.

"It looks good, but I think we need to see the whole picture. The tree will look even better once we turn the lights on too," Troy suggested and Sharpay nodded, standing up to join her family by the tree. Troy bent down and turned on the switch, causing the tree to become illuminated.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Sharpay let out as she looked at their beautiful family tree. Troy and the girls had worked so hard on it, placing every ornament on each needle with a purpose. Sharpay had helped a little but Troy wanted her to take it easy, he really pampered her. Sharpay didn't know why but she was blessed to have such a wonderful loving husband like Troy. As she watched the glowing tree, Sharpay was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness. Hormones she thought as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think girls?" Troy asked as he rested his head on Sharpay's shoulder, looking down to his beautiful children.

"It's the best!" Caitlin exclaimed. "I bet that I have the best tree in my whole class!"

"It's so pretty," Kenzie let out before a big yawn. "Lights are so pretty."

"I think its time for a nap little girl," Troy smirked to Sharpay who nodded.

"No," Kenzie began to protest; in her short lifetime she had come to hate that evil little three letter word. "No nap!"

"You've had a long day sweetie," Sharpay smiled down at Kenzie. "How about just a little one?"

"Not sweepy," Kenzie tried to hide her second yawn by turning around but wasn't able to fool her parents.

"Come on ladybug," Troy laughed at his little girl as he let go of Sharpay and bent down to pick up Kenzie. "You need to go nite nite and when you wake up, we'll go pick up Grandma and Grandpa form the airport." Sharpay's ears perked up when Troy mentioned grandma and grandpa; she wondered whose parents were flying in. And of course it hit her; they lived in Albuquerque so Troy's parents wouldn't be flying in, so that meant hers were. They had been living in Paris ever since Sharpay and Ryan were in college. She was suddenly very excited; she couldn't wait to see her parents again. It would be especially nice to see people who she actually knew.

"Gamma and gampa?" Kenzie questioned as she rested her head on her father's shoulder, letting out another big yawn.

"Yeah, but only after you take a little nap. You really need some sleep," Troy whispered.

"Otay, nite nite Mommy, I wuv you" Kenzie gave in and waved as Troy ushered her out of the room.

"Love you too sweetie," Sharpay called back, the words so natural to her now.

"Can I have a gingerbread cookie?" Caitlin asked as soon as her little sister was out of hearing range.

"Mmm a gingerbread cookie sounds really great right now, come on kiddo," Caitlin took her mother's hand and they walked to the kitchen.

"Milk too?" Caitlin questioned as she went for the refrigerator.

"You read my mind honey," Sharpay replied as she walked to the cabinets to grab two cups. She picked out some special holiday cups because decorating the tree really put her in the Christmas spirit. Sharpay poured them two cups of milk and put a few cookies on a plate for them to share.

"Careful," Sharpay instructed as Caitlin grabbed her cup of milk and the plate of cookies to place them on the table.

"I am always carefully Mommy," Caitlin smiled when she reached her destination.

After putting away the bottle of milk, Sharpay joined Caitlin at the table with her own cup. She was just about to bite down on a delicious cookie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Caitlin raced up from the table, her cookie now forgotten.

"Hold on Caitlin," Sharpay sighed, she just sat down and now she had to get back up which wasn't always easy for her in her very pregnant state. She also couldn't believe how fast Caitlin got up and ran to the doorbell. What was it with kids and wanting to be the first to open the door?

"Wait, Caitlin," Sharpay could hear Troy, he must have been coming down the stairs or in the living room after putting Kenzie down for her nap.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Sharpay asked as she waddled her way out of the kitchen and into the foyer where she saw an anxious looking Caitlin holding onto the doorknob.

"Not that I know of," Troy replied, having just made his way down the stairs.

"Please, please, please, can I answer it now?" Caitlin asked, it seemed as if she had been waiting forever.

"Ask who it is first," Troy told her the exact same thing his mother told him for years and years.

"Who is it?" Caitlin yelled, hoping the visitor on the other end of the door would be able to hear it.

"Elvis!" a laughing male voice responded from the other end. "Uh huh!"

Followed by another, only this one was female, "That's not funny."

"What? Come on its funny," the first voice replied.

"Open the door, butterfly," Troy laughed and Sharpay began to smile, she knew those voices all too well and couldn't wait to see the people behind them.

"Okay," Caitlin responded, she still didn't know who it was and she didn't think the 'joke' was very funny either. "It's locked!" she exclaimed as she tried to open the door. "Daddy help me!"

"Relax," Troy walked to the door and unlocked the huge front door and opened it wide revealing two very special people.

"Hiiii!" Darby Evans exclaimed in all her made up glory.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Caitlin squealed in delight as Darby and Vance Evans made their way inside the Bolton home along with the freezing cold air. Vance quickly picked Caitlin up and hugged her close.

"Hi my beautiful girl," Vance kissed his granddaughter as Troy and Darby hugged. "How are ya?"

"Did you bring me presents?" Caitlin asked, her voice rising with excitement.

"Caitlin," Troy and Sharpay warned although Sharpay couldn't blame her, it was exactly how she used to be as a child.

"What?" Caitlin asked, trying to appear innocent as Darby took her into her arms next.

"Oh hush guys, it's Christmas of course we brought you presents!" Vance exclaimed. "And where's my other beautiful granddaughter? We've got plenty of presents to go around."

"Actually I just put her down for a nap, she should be up in a few hours," Troy explained as the two shared a nice hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Not happy to see us, Troy?" Darby asked, raising her eyebrows. "We thought you liked us in-laws by now.

"No," Troy laughed. "We just thought you were coming in tonight, that's all. I thought your flight wasn't due in until 5:50."

"We took an earlier flight," Darby exclaimed. "Not a big deal."

"Well, I wish you would have called, I would have come to pick you up," Troy stated as he walked out to the porch to bring in their three bags of luggage.

"Oh nonsense, we took a cab here," Darby smiled. Sharpay couldn't believe that her parents took a cab anywhere, this certainly was an alternate universe.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give your dear old dad a hug?" Vance laughed as Sharpay stared at them, she bit her lip, as she was totally caught in a stage of nervous excitement.

"Sorry Dad," Sharpay soon found herself in the arms of her father and they were just like she remembered, so warm and comforting.

"I missed you princess," Vance smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Princess, he hadn't called her that in years. Sharpay could no longer keep her tears in as she began to cry as she pulled away from her father. "I've really missed you too Daddy."

"Well, I see that we're one great big ball of hormones," Darby smiled and Troy chuckled as he placed their luggage down and shut the front door, once again locking the cold air outside right where it belonged. .

"Gee thanks Mom," Sharpay laughed as she wiped away her tears, her mother soon embraced her as well.

"You're so beautiful sweetheart, you're positively glowing," Darby smiled; she could feel her own tears welling up. "And look at this belly of yours," she laughed as she placed her hands across her daughter's stomach.

"I know I'm huge," Sharpay laughed as she looked down at herself.

"Oh stop it now, you're just beautiful sweetheart. I know I always say this, but I'll say it again. Pregnancy really suits you well," Darby stated and Sharpay smiled before hugging her mother once again. It was so great to see her parents, every girl needed her mother when she was having a baby. And Vance was just the greatest person to be around, the best dad ever.

"Let me take your bags up to your usual room," Troy said. "Its all ready for you guys."

"Vance don't you dare let Troy take those all up by himself," Darby scolded her husband.

"It's aright Darby, I've got it," Troy replied.

"I was just about to help dear, you just didn't give me a chance" Vance winked at Caitlin and grabbed the smallest bag off the floor before he and Troy headed upstairs.

"Grandma come see our tree!" Caitlin took Darby by the hand and led her down the hallway.

"I would love too," Darby let out as she was being dragged away.

Sharpay was about to follow when the phone rang, so she treaded back to the kitchen. She was pretty sure that she had seen a cordless in there. She quickly grabbed it from its base on the wall.

"Hello," Sharpay said into the line, she hadn't recognized the number on the caller i.d. Of course she wouldn't, she was somewhere in the future, and everyone probably had different numbers by now.

"Hey Shar!" the voice on the other line stated.

"Taylor!" Sharpay screamed in excitement. "It's so good to hear from you!"

"Shar, we talk on the phone like every day," Taylor laughed. "You're having one of your happy mood swings today, aren't ya?"

"Oh shut up," Sharpay laughed. "So what's going on? Tell me, tell me!"

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be…hold on, Shar," Taylor said and Sharpay could have sworn that she heard Danforth's loud and annoying voice in the background. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that….Would you stop! Fine then! Shar, Chad wants to talk to you."

"Chad?" Sharpay questioned, that was a shocker.

"Hi Sharpie," Chad said.

It was indeed Chad Danforth, what were Taylor and Chad doing together….Noooo! No way! They couldn't be together, could they? This was starting to get weird. "Chad," Sharpay said. "You know I hate when you call me that."

"I know," Sharpay just knew that he was smirking at her on the other end of the phone. "How ya doing sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? That word was coming out of Chad's mouth in reference to her? This was beyond weird, they were officially entering the twilight zone. Chad and Sharpay put away their differences when they were in college but they never became 'sweetheart' friend close. "Ok," Sharpay replied before cautiously asking her next question. "How are you guys?"

"We're great," Chad replied. "Except this one here likes to keep me up all night," he laughed and Sharpay could hear Taylor properly scolding him in the background. "I meant with her snoring, she has a really bad cold. You girls sure do have dirty minds."

Now that was the Chad that Sharpay remembered. "Put Taylor back on the phone you dork," Sharpay replied.

"Hey," Taylor replied. "Sorry, he left now, don't worry. So we're coming in tomorrow morning and don't even think about coming to pick us up from the airport."

"Tay," Sharpay protested, what was it with their guests not wanting rides from the airport? She definitely would have taken them up on the opportunity, she still wasn't a cab person.

"Nope, we'll take a cab, you guys have so much going on we don't want to impose even more. No buts Sharpay Bolton. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good actually, today was a long day but I survived or rather am still surviving. I guess the day's not over yet."

"Good sweetie, just don't over do it, Shar, especially with the party coming up."

"Right the party," What party? Sharpay thought, she had no idea about a party (she still had no idea about a lot of things).

"I want that bun in your oven nice and toasty before he comes out."

"Wow," Sharpay laughed. "You have definitely been hanging out with Chad too long."

"I know he's starting to rub off on me, but oh well. I love him."

Whoa…there was love involved…since when? "Aww, Tay, you're going to make me go all mushy."

"Oh no, not that."

"Mommy," Sharpay heard Caitlin call her from the entryway. It appeared that she was holding a damaged ornament.

"Back to Mommy duty," Taylor laughed. "Give the girls a kiss for me and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do, and Taylor, I can't wait to see you," Sharpay was smiling from ear to ear now. Her best friend was coming, her parents were already here and she was beginning to feel like she was at home, like she belonged.

"Me too, me too."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye."

"I'll be right there Caitling," Sharpay told her daughter who nodded and took off to the family room once again.

Sharpay hung up the phone and couldn't help but laugh. Chad and Taylor together again… who would have thunk it. It was like world war III when the two of them broke up right before college. Although it was an amicable breakup, things turned upside down when Taylor ended up attending U of A last minute. She did a short summer session at Yale and realized that it was just too far away from home. So she was put on U of A's waiting list and eventually got in. Chad was living it up big-time, thinking he was the big man on campus. Sharpay and Taylor actually ended up rooming together when Sharpay's first roommate transferred schools. Sharpay was furious when Taylor first showed up, she was trying to escape East High. But oddly enough she and Taylor found they had much in common and ended up being best friends ever since. Chad and Taylor were only ever cordial to each other in passing on campus, each leading separate lives. They became a little friendlier to each other as the years passed by and Chad eventually matured.

After college Troy came back and began to play for the New Mexico Rays. Chad was injured badly during college and wasn't able to play pro ball although that was his dream. Instead he settled for local coaching positions and lived vicariously through Troy. Taylor immediately started graduate school for chemistry and Sharpay took a little portion of her trust fund and started a local theater company with Ryan who just couldn't handle the hustle and bustle of the New York lifestyle. Ryan, Sharpay smiled at the thought of her brother, she hoped that he was still around in this life. She still had a lot of searching to do, she just hoped there was time to do it all. Actually, Sharpay's last memory before waking up was of Ryan and Taylor looking over her. They were working at the theater and Taylor had pitched a hand. Their first show was coming up and they were stressed to the max. She barely had time for Max…oh my god Max, was her boyfriend. She…she was cheating on Max…kind of, sort of but oddly enough she wasn't too bothered by that fact.

"Earth to Sharpay" Troy waved a hand in front of his wife.

"Huh what?" Sharpay blinked and looked to a confused Troy.

"Where were you honey?"

"Just thinking too hard I guess," Sharpay cracked a smile.

"Ok well don't hurt yourself," Troy chuckled. "Ooo cookies. Who was on the phone?"

"It was Taylor and Chad too," Sharpay replied.

"Oh," Troy responded as he grabbed the uneaten gingerbread cookies off the kitchen table.

"They're coming in tomorrow morning," Sharpay replied. "Give me a cookie too."

"Yes, ma'am," Troy chuckled as he grabbed an extra cookie for his wife. "What time should I pick them up from the airport?" he asked as he handed Sharpay her cookie. "They never gave us their flight information."

"We are not allowed to pick them up from the airport, Taylor's orders," Sharpay bit down. "Mmm yum."

"Uh huh," Troy was certainly digging his cookie, too. "I certainly won't go against Taylor's rules."

"It was kind of weird talking to them," Sharpay admitted to Troy.

"How come? Are you and Taylor fighting?"

"No. It's just them on the phone, it's just still so weird to me that they're a couple again," Sharpay replied.

"Yeah, I was definitely shocked when we found out, I was so not expecting it, but I guess that's what happened after they both moved out to Berkeley. Isn't it kind of ironic that Taylor and Chad both ended up working at Berkeley a few years after I left." Troy replied.

"Sure honey," Sharpay humored him, she had no idea that Chad and Taylor were both out in California, let alone working at Berkeley. She couldn't believe that Taylor had left her.

"And it's not like they were like us, with all of the sexual tension."

"Sexual tension?" Sharpay giggled, Troy always made her feel better whether he knew it or not.

"Face it, you were always hot for my bod," Troy said before finishing the last of his cookie.

"In your dreams," Sharpay laughed.

"Definitely," Troy grinned. "And they most definitely have all come true."

"You're such a girl Bolton," Sharpay smirked, ignoring Troy's feigned hurt expression. "There must definitely was something in the water at East High."

"Definitely," Troy nodded.

Later that night, the Bolton family plus two the elder Evans headed out to eat. No one was in the mood to cook, they'd all had a long day. They went to one of Darby's favorite restaurants, one that she always went to every time she visited from Paris. After a great dinner, the family retreated back to the house for a nice evening inside.

"Go back Grandpa!" Caitlin laughed as she watched her grandfather move several colors. Caitlin, Kenzie, and Vance were playing Candyland in front of the Christmas tree, Troy and Sharpay were snuggling on the couch while Darby sat in a chair knitting ( a skill Sharpay had no idea her mother even possessed) a blanket for the baby and briefly glancing up at the movie that was playing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Troy nudged Sharpay, who was snuggled safely in his arms as they watched the holiday movie on cable. She had been awfully quiet for a long time now which was so unusual for Sharpay.

"Hmm," Sharpay sniffled, she had drifted away from the movie after it first started. Her thoughts about this life and her 'old' one were driving her crazy. Everything was just so overwhelming and it wearing her out big time. It was almost more than she could take, she definitely needed answers and some reassurance that everything was going to be okay..

"Are you crying?" Troy asked, he couldn't see her face, since her head was buried into his chest.

"No," she responded quickly as she sniffled once again.

"Are you drooling then? Because my shirt is a little wet," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood, he wasn't sure if she was upset or not.

"Sorry," she replied as she sat up slowly, pulling away from Troy.

"Where are you going? I was just kidding," Troy pulled her closer. "Besides that's where you fit. What's the matter baby? Are you alright?"

Sharpay nodded against his chest. "I'm…I'm just…"

"What is it baby?" Troy planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I'm happy, so unbelievably happy, more than I've ever been in my entire life. And I'm just scared that I'm going to wake up and it will all be a dream."

"This is definitely not a dream, it's the real deal. Our family, our love, its real and its not going anywhere. You and me, we're in it for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

"I love you," Sharpay smiled through her remaining tears. "And you're right, I'm just being silly. This day has just been kind of crazy, my mom's right I'm definitely a big ball of hormones today."

"No, you're perfect," Troy was about to kiss her head again when Sharpay pulled herself up again.

"You're so good to me Troy Bolton," Sharpay cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you so much for loving me," she whispered before leaning into kiss him, to show him how much he really meant to her, how much she really loved him.

It was at that moment that Caitlin decided to look up. She scrunched up her face at her parents kissing, did they always have to do that? She was about to let her presence be known when her grandmother bent down in front of her and placed a finger on her lips, shushing her. Darby smiled back at her daughter and son in law. She had heard their conversation, not that she had been eavesdropping, but they were somewhat close to her. She loved that her daughter was happy, that Troy and the girls made her so happy. All that she ever wanted for her little girl was for her to be so happy and loved. And she was.


	4. Snowballs and Pesghetti Oh My!

**You guys rock! Seriously! You just rock, rock, rock, rock, rock! Your reviews are all fantastic and I'm blown away by the response to this story. Sorry its taken me so long to post but I'm actually on vacation. My wireless connection here at the resort sucks big time but finally its working a little better. Sorry if I wasn't able to personally reply to your reviews (I know that there were a few) but like I said my connection has been lousy. I will definitely get to you this time around. Here's the next chapter (and some very familiar faces(, hope you enjoy it! Please let me know! **

* * *

"They're here! They're here!" Caitlin exclaimed, she was looking out the window in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Hey babe, I think that they're here," Troy chuckled as he and Sharpay walked out of the kitchen, a smiling Kenzie was in his arms.

"You think?" Sharpay laughed as Caitlin ran out of the living room and to the front door just as her parents arrived.

"Can I open it? Can I? Please, please, please!" Caitlin pleaded with her parents. "I already know who it is!"

"Go ahead!" Troy had barely replied before Caitlin was already opening the door, this time it was unlocked because they knew they were expecting people. He put Kenzie down on the floor, knowing that she was just as excited as her big sister.

"Hello!" Taylor exclaimed as she felt Caitlin's tiny arms wrap around her waist as soon as she walked inside.

"Hiiiiiii!" Caitlin screamed, she was all smiles now, as she pulled away. Her Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor were two of her favorite people on the whole entire planet.

"Monster butts!" Chad exclaimed as he picked up Caitlin.

"Uncle Chad!" Caitlin laughed uncontrollably as she found herself being thrown over Chad's shoulder, something she was very used to.

"Me to, me too!" Kenzie screamed and Chad took her in his other arm; there was no way she was going to be left out of all the fun.

"Monster butt the second," Chad grinned before kissing little Kenzie on the cheek. "How are my girls?"

"Good!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I'm the goodest!" Kenzie screamed back.

"I bet you are," Chad laughed.

"Look at you," Taylor grinned as she and Sharpay exchanged hugs next.

"I know. I know. I'm as big as a whale," Sharpay laughed as they slowly pulled away, she could already feel the tears begin to start.

"Are you starting the water works already girl?" Taylor giggled at her best friend. "You're just so predictable."

"I can't help it," Sharpay laughed through her tears. "I just really missed you guys, it feels like forever since I've seen you."

"I've really missed you too," Taylor hugged her again; she felt her own tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh please don't get her started too, I beg of you" Chad laughed as he placed the girls on the ground. "Hey hot mama, how you doing?" he pulled Sharpay into a hug.

"Great," Sharpay kissed Chad on the cheek, she felt she had to do it but oddly enough it didn't feel weird (although it was something she would not have done in the past).

"What am I chopped liver?" Troy crossed his arms, as he looked to his friends. Taylor and Chad did not offer one 'hello' his way.

"Aww Troy!" Taylor laughed. "We're sorry, but you know ladies first. Come here you!"

"My sweet widdle baby Troy," Chad grinned before he and Taylor hugged their friend together. "Do you feel loved now?"

Troy nodded slowly but didn't look him in the eye, "A little but it still hurts."

"Where are your parents?" Taylor asked as she picked up Kenzie who wrapped her arms around her neck.

"They are spending the day with Jack and Lucy," Sharpay explained. "Apparently they needed to reacquaint themselves with Albuquerque."

"Perfect, the boys can entertain the girls and we can finally talk," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah because you two don't talk nearly enough," Chad rolled his eyes, he had a huge long distance phone bill every month to prove his point.

"Not in person," Taylor replied. "Duh."

"Daddy said that we could play in the snow," Caitlin tugged on her Uncle Chad's jacket. "Come on, let's go now!"

"Wait a little bit sweetie, Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor just got here. I'm sure that they're tired from the plane ride and need a little time to relax," Sharpay said as she placed both of her hands on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Okay," Caitlin said followed by a long and disappointed sigh.

"Nonsense let me bring our stuff upstairs and then I would be happy to play in the snow with my two favorite girls," Chad replied.

"Really?" Caitlin asked, excitedly.

"Really, just give me a minute," Chad smiled. "You know there's never any snow out in Berkeley so I've been dying to play in the snow."

"I'll give you a hand," Troy added. "Then we'll all go outside and have some fun."

"Not all of us," Taylor smirked. "It's freezing outside and somehow I don't see Shar making snow angels anytime soon."

"You are certainly right on that one," Sharpay chuckled as she patted her belly. "We just made hot chocolate, Taylor, I think I hear a couple of mugs that are calling our names."

"That sounds perfect," Taylor responded.

"Alright girls, we'll be right back," Chad stated as he and Troy made their way up the stairs with his and Taylor's several bags of luggage.

"Come take your coat off, Tay," Sharpay said. "And girls, lets get your coats on so that you'll be already to go."

"Yay!" Caitlin exclaimed and took off through the kitchen.

"Come on little miss," Taylor said to Kenzie as they walked through the kitchen, Sharpay following. "My goodness you are getting so big and looking more and more like your Mommy every time I see you." Kenzie smiled, she was definitely Sharpay's kid, and she certainly loved compliments.

"You think so?" Sharpay asked as she looked down at her daughter. "Because I totally think she looks more like Troy."

"Oh no, definitely you Shar, but not as much as your mini-me over here," Taylor pointed to Caitlin who was already putting on her boots; she was already dressed in her pink puffy snow pants.

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled as she attempted to bend down to pick up Kenzie's mittens.

"Oh no you don't, I'll get the girls ready," Taylor said, snatching a mitten right out of Sharpay's hand. "You shouldn't be on your feet Shar."

"Tay, you don't have to," Sharpay replied as she placed a hand on her back, straightening herself back up. "I can do it."

"Well, I'm going to do it," Taylor stopped Sharpay from protesting once again. "Tell you what, I'll get the girls all bundled up and you pour us some hot chocolate."

"Fine," Sharpay replied as she walked back into the kitchen. "I give up," she mumbled to herself.

"Caitlin, do you need any help?" Taylor asked the older girl, while she helped Kenzie put on her boots.

"Nope, I'm good," Caitlin replied as she zipped up her coat. "Well, actually can you fix my scarf?"

"I'm on it," Taylor smiled as she turned to face Caitlin. She helped her put her pink scarf on and wrapped it around her neck.. "There, how's that?"

"That's just how Mommy does it," Caitlin smiled.

"Well, duh, that's because I taught her," Taylor grinned.

"You did?" Caitlin asked, she always loved to hear stories about her parents when they were younger.

"Yup when we were in college," Taylor replied. "After we started rooming together, you know that your mommy wasn't as cool as me."

"That was a long time ago, huh, when you were really young?" Caitlin questioned.

"Thanks for the reminder kiddo and just for your information it wasn't that long ago," Taylor laughed. "And you, little Miss, put your coat on," she held out Kenzie's coat as the little girl slipped her arms in it.

"Mittens now," Kenzie reached out for the pink mittens that Taylor had been holding.

"Oh right," Taylor helped Kenzie put on her mittens. "Do you have a scarf too?"

"Noooo," Kenzie replied as she walked to the door, she was ready to go play.

"Yes she does," Caitlin replied as she bent down and pulled out a little basket under the bench. "She just doesn't like to wear it but Mommy and Daddy make her.."

"Oh I see," Taylor replied as Caitlin handed her Kenzie's scarf and hat. "Kenzie, my dear, you need to put this on otherwise you are going to freeze your little tushie off outside."

"Otay," Kenzie turned around just as Taylor placed a hat on her head and wrapped a scarf around her.

"There, you guys are ready for the North Pole," Taylor chuckled.

"But we're not going to the North Pole, just the front yard," Caitlin replied.

Sharpay stuck her head in the doorway. "How's it going in here girls?"

"They are all set," Taylor replied, she was finally taking off her own coat and gloves.

"Perfecto," Chad stated as he walked past Sharpay. "Because I am soooo ready for a snowball fight."

"I'm gonna kick your butt Uncle Chad!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Ooo, I'm scared now kid," Chad shook his head in front of hers. "Shaking in my boots!"

"Relax, children," Troy chuckled as he grabbed his coat.

"Have fun," Sharpay smiled before she and Taylor walked into the kitchen, it was getting crowded in there. "See you later!"

"Bye Mommy!" Sharpay heard just before the slamming of the door.

"I seriously can't believe how big the girls are getting," Taylor said as she and Sharpay each grabbed a cup of hot chocolate off the counter. "I know I say that every time I see them but I always mean it. It was like forever ago that they were babies, I can barely remember them."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean," Sharpay replied, except in her case, she didn't remember her babies at all. "How about we sit in the living room, so we can keep an eye on them."

"Oh, you're such a mom sometimes, the girls will be fine," Taylor said as they walked out of the kitchen and through the foyer, straight into the living room.

"I meant Troy and Chad," Sharpay chuckled as they took a seat on the couch. "Remember the last time the boys played in the snow?" Sharpay asked, hoping that there hadn't been any times in between.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor laughed. "It was what…Christmas of Junior year and everyone was back home for winter break. Oh poor Ryan."

"Yes!" Sharpay exclaimed, happy that Taylor remembered and she wouldn't have to make up some other story. "I can't believe that they were trying to make snow ball launchers out of Ryan's hats; Ryan was just devastated."

Taylor laughed before taking a sip of the steaming hot liquid. "Only our boys."

"Yeah, but they weren't our boys yet," Sharpay smiled; she took a sip as well taking a marshmallow too. "Well Chad had been your boy before but at the time he was a free agent if I remember correctly."

"That is true but come on, Troy has always been your boy," Taylor replied.

"Yeah right," Sharpay smiled fondly, Taylor always knew of the crush Sharpay had on Troy, since day they were little. Sharpay and Taylor shared their whole life stories over their four years rooming together. There wasn't one detail that the two didn't know about each other. "We barely talked to each other from seventh grade to high school graduation unless I was being my adorably wonderful and flirty self."

"Which you did oh so well."

"Oh shut up."

"Didn't you and Troy date in like sixth grade?"

"Oh gosh, I completely forgot about that. It was for like two days at the end of the year, we had a terrible break up on that field trip to Six Flags. I don't even remember what happened," Sharpay laughed, typical junior high behavior.

"Oh look at them," Taylor giggled as she looked out the window to see Caitlin darting snow balls at Chad's face and Kenzie and Troy lying in the snow making snow angels, Troy's towering over little Kenzie's figure.

Sharpay smiled, they were all so adorable together. She loved seeing Troy play with the girls; it truly made her heart flutter. Troy was an amazing father and took such great care of their family. "Caitlin sure is throwing those snow balls pretty hard," Sharpay remarked "Chad's really taking some big hits."

"Eh, oh well," Taylor chuckled as she smiled at her boyfriend dodging balls from a little five year old. "You know Chad's pretty thick headed."

"Tay," Sharpay called after a few quiet moments.

"What?" Taylor blinked her eyes as she turned back to her friend.

"I asked, if you were hungry?" Sharpay replied. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a little bit," Taylor replied. "Sorry Shar."

"No worries," Sharpay replied she placed her mug down on a coaster. "You looked pretty serious, want to talk about it?"

Taylor placed her mug down next to Sharpay's before she let out a long sigh. "I want this," she smiled, knowing that she could tell Sharpay anything and everything. "I want the happy marriage, the big house filled with laughter, the kids playing in the snow. I want it all," she sniffled, trying not to cry, she had no idea why she was suddenly filled with such strong emotions. Sharpay's hormones must have been rubbing off on her.

"And you want it with Chad?" Sharpay asked as she took Taylor's hands in her own.

"So help me god, but I do," Taylor replied, letting out a slight chuckle. "I love him so much and I think that he'd be a great husband and father…"

"I feel a but coming on," Sharpay stated.

"But it's been two years and I'm not getting any younger and he certainly isn't," Taylor sighed in frustration. "I just feel like if he doesn't propose soon that its never going to happen and I'm not so sure that I'll be able to wait any longer."

"Oh Tay," Sharpay pulled her friend into a hug. "It'll happen, I can see how much he loves you, and he'd be so lost without you. This is the happiest I've seen him in forever," of course she had to lie; this was the first time that she'd seen them together as a couple in years. But she had to admit, they both seemed really happy and she would kill Chad if he hurt her best friend. "And if he doesn't make an honest woman out of you, I'll kill him."

"Really you mean it?" Taylor laughed.

"I know people," Sharpay tried to keep a straight face but couldn't as her giggles took hold of her. "But seriously, I would hate to see either of you screw this up, this is a good thing and I just want my best friends to be happy."

Taylor nodded, "Thanks. I just see you and Troy and the girls," Taylor smiled and placed her hand on Sharpay's bulging tummy, "And this little guy and I'm just so envious sometimes."

Sharpay nodded, she knew where Taylor was coming from. She was envious of her 'life' too, it was so close to perfect and she wasn't sure how long she would be here. She pushed the thoughts about leaving out of her mind, no need to get upset when they had been having a good time. "Taylor, trust me it's going to happen soon."

Taylor's eyes nearly doubled in size. "Soon? Do you know something?"

Sharpay giggled, "No, I mean I don't know anything, I just have a feeling. Sorry to get your hopes up."

Taylor shrugged, "No problem. But from here on out, its shit or get off the pot."

"Cute," Sharpay laughed, Taylor always got right to the point.

Sharpay and Taylor had moved their little conversation to the kitchen a little while ago so that they could get started on lunch. Sharpay was always ready for the next meal and made sure they came pretty often. They were in the midst of talking about the benefits of French manicures when the troops stumbled into the kitchen, fresh from taking off their winter clothes.

"Mommy," Kenzie made a beeline for Sharpay.

"Look at you," Sharpay smiled at her daughter's rosy red cheeks and nose. "You're kind of wet there sweetheart."

"Me too, Mommy, my socks are soaking," Caitlin laughed, "But it was worth it, I got Uncle Chad sooo good."

"Way to go!" Taylor high fived Caitlin.

"Yeah, yeah, expect a rematch later," Chad said as he shivered, his jeans were soaked. "I smell food, what do we have going on here?" his eyes searched the stove.

"Spaghetti," Taylor replied.

"Spaghetti?" Chad questioned. "Where's the roasted duck and risotto?" he laughed.

"He thinks he's all Hollywood, don't fall for it," Taylor said as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Wow, you really are all wet," she pulled back only to have him grab her and pull him to her. "Eww stop!"

"Sorry folks but at Casa Bolton, we are not all Hollywood especially with two of the world's pickiest eaters," Troy replied as he winked at the girls.

"Not Hollywood says millionaire basketball star Troy Bolton married to America's only princess," Chad snickered.

"I no picky, I like pesghetti," Kenzie smiled happily.

"Kid, the word's spaghetti," Chad replied as Kenzie gave him a confused look. "What is this pesghetti you speak of?" he laughed and Taylor hit him in the stomach.

"We love pesghetti here, don't we baby?" Troy picked up Kenzie and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Right!" she exclaimed.

"I was just kidding baby, I love pesghetti too," Chad took his goddaughter from Troy's arms. "And I love you too monster butt!"

"I love you Unckie Chadie," Kenzie laughed before she planted a big fat wet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh just the way I like 'em, you're such a good kisser," Chad laughed.

"We're seriously limiting the amount of time the kids spend with Chad," Troy told Sharpay as he moved to stand next to her.

"Agreed," Sharpay laughed.

"I can hear you," Chad turned to his friends as he bounced Kenzie up and down.

"Good," Troy chuckling. "You're corrupting our little innocent youths."

"Like they wouldn't be corrupted here, Caitlin tells me all about Mommy and Daddy's yucky kissy face," Chad laughed.

"All the time, and its just so…" Caitlin searched for the right choice of word, "Yuck!"

"That's right, yuck," Chad smirked. "The nerve of them, kissing in front of you poor girls. They should be arrested."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed.

"Hey," Troy protested. "Kissing is not a crime."

"Well it should be, then the girls can come live with us and we'll let you eat all the candy you want! Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy!" Chad replied.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" Caitlin giggled.

"Wow Troy, we're so loved," Sharpay glanced at Troy.

"I was just kidding," Caitlin said. "Besides Daddy gives me candy whenever I want it too."

"Guilty," Troy shrugged his shoulders as he felt Sharpay burning a whole into his eyes.

"Go change your socks, Caitlin, and then we'll have lunch," Sharpay suggested, it was definitely time for her to eat.

"Ok," Caitlin replied.

"Me too, me too," Kenzie wiggled around in Chad's arms.

"You too, you too," Chad smiled. "I'll take the girls upstairs," he volunteered. "I want to change too."

"Go for it," Troy replied.

"Come on monster butts," Chad moved Kenzie to one side and held out his hand for Caitlin to take.

"You know I'm going to change too, I feel like I've been wearing this for years, the plane ride was so long," Taylor said as Chad walked out of the kitchen with the girls. Sharpay smiled and winked at Taylor. Taylor smiled back before hurrying out of the kitchen, she wanted to see Chad with the girls, and he was actually really good with them.

"What was that for?" Troy asked Sharpay, he had seen her little wink to her best friend.

"What?" Sharpay asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"The wink, you and Taylor," Troy smirked. "Come on tell me, we're married you're supposed to tell me everything."

"Well let's just say that someone we know wants to marry a certain someone else that we happen to know," Sharpay smiled; she was excited about the prospect of her best friends marrying.

"Is that so?" Troy was still smirking. "Well lets just say that that someone else has plans to ask the someone that we know to marry him."

Sharpay's eyes widened and she hit Troy in the shoulder. "No!"

"Yes," Troy laughed at his wife's sudden enthusiasm.

"When?" She asked as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"That someone said on Christmas," Troy replied.

"Oh she's going to just die," Sharpay laughed. "Aww, I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah, me too," Troy replied. "He's really happy too."

"So is she," Sharpay smiled. "So am I, for that matter."

"Me too," Troy grinned as he pulled her into his arms.

"Eww," Sharpay pulled away. "You're cold and wet too!"

"Baby," Troy whined. "I just need you to check something for me."

"What?" Sharpay asked, she knew he was playing games.

"I was freezing my ass off again, I just want you to check to make sure its still there," Troy grinned before licking his lips ever so slightly.

The corners of Sharpay's mouth turned up, "Sure," she replied as she cupped his butt and pulled him closer to her. "Still intact!" she exclaimed as she pinched both of his cheeks.

"Ow!" Troy jumped and reached back to pat his butt.

"I was just checking," Sharpay grinned seductively. "And you asked for it."

"Well, now I think that I might have a few booboos," Troy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take care of those later," Sharpay said walking away.

"How about now," Troy caught her and wrapped his arms around her belly, forcing her back onto his chest.

"Because we're having lunch soon, our parents will be back and there are too many people in this house," Sharpay giggled as she turned around in his arms.

"We are just going to have to get all of these people the hell out of this house later," Troy replied, he was dead serious about being alone with his beautiful wife.

"Good luck with that one honey," Sharpay patted Troy on the chest.

"Oh it's going to happen," Troy smiled as he leaned down, so their faces were touching.

"Well if you make it happen, then I'm all yours baby," Sharpay said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Promise?" Troy asked.

"Promise," Sharpay barely replied before Troy's lips were crashing down onto hers and all Sharpay could think of was how great it would be if they got everyone out of this house.


	5. Time to Party!

**Thanks for all the great reviews (once again)! Here's the next chapter. I'm on the second leg of my vacation (visiting family) with a wonderful wireless connection. I've got a busy couple of days ahead of me so I probably won't be able to update again until Monday. I come home late Sunday night and I know I'll be tired. So to make up for it, this update is just a smidge longer than the last couple of ones. Although there is a cliffie! Hehehe I know I'm evil....thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes, its super late and me is sweepy!**

* * *

"Mommy," Kenzie said as she leaned over Sharpay's sleeping body.

"Kenz," Troy whispered as he walked into his bedroom. "Let Mommy sleep," he was about to grab Kenzie off the bed when Sharpay spoke up.

"I'm up, I'm up," Sharpay replied as she slowly opened her tired eyes.

"Mommy!" Kenzie exclaimed, happy that her mother was awake.

"Sorry, baby, I wanted to let you sleep in a little bit," Troy took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Aww that's sweet of you honey, thanks," Sharpay smiled as she looked to the alarm clock on the nightstand. 9:14. "Oh my gosh, you let me sleep too late! What's the matter with you?" Sharpay smacked Troy on the arm before throwing the covers back.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"We're having a party tonight and there's so much to do!" Sharpay exclaimed. Last night Taylor and Sharpay had another long talk and somehow their topic of conversation ended up being the Boltons annual Christmas party which happened to be tonight. Sharpay tried to get by as best as she could in the conversation but it was kind of hard considering she had no idea what was going on.

"Relax," Troy chuckled. "You know we've got people to do everything, you are not lifting one finger for this party and that's final," Troy replied as he placed his hands on her round stomach, he didn't want any baby action yet. "You are going to have a fun and relaxing day at the spa while everything gets set up here."

"The spa?" Sharpay questioned, Taylor forgot to mention that little detail.

"Yeah, did you forget?" Troy looked at Sharpay who shrugged. "Well, yeah you, Taylor, your mom and my mom, the limo is picking you guys up at eleven."

"Oh right," Sharpay responded, biting down on her lower lip.

"I wanna go to the spa," Kenzie pouted as she wiggled herself onto her father's lap.

"Do you even know what a spa is?" Sharpay asked as she tickled her little girl's feet.

"No," Kenzie giggled. "Stop it Mommy! Stop!"

"Ok, ok" Sharpay stopped and instead placed tiny kisses on Kenzie's feet before kissing her forehead. "Mmm, I'm starving."

"Hold that thought baby," Troy kissed Sharpay's cheek before he rushed out of the room with Kenzie thrown over his shoulders.

"Um ok," Sharpay said in confusion, she decided to head to the bathroom before they came back.

A few minutes later Troy came back in carrying a tray of food for Sharpay. Kenzie was right on his heels, carrying a little bottle of syrup.

"What's all of this?" Sharpay smiled.

"Breakfast in bed for a beautiful woman," Troy placed the tray down over Sharpay's legs.

"Mmm, you shouldn't have," Sharpay replied, excited to dig in to the Belgium waffles and fresh strawberries.

"I didn't," Troy replied. "Chad actually made breakfast for everyone."

"Is this edible?" Sharpay furrowed her brows as she looked up to her husband.

Troy chuckled, "Surprisingly yes, you liked breakfast didn't you Kenz?"

"You let our children eat this?" Sharpay laughed.  
"Yeah yummy waffles," Kenzie smiled as she handed Sharpay the bottle of syrup she had been holding.

"Thanks sweetie," Sharpay said.

"You welcome Mommy," Kenzie replied as she wrapped her arms around one of Troy's lengthy legs.

"Enjoy breakfast, I'm going to get the girls dressed," Troy gave Sharpay a little peck on the forehead.

"Thank you baby," Sharpay smiled as Troy and Kenzie left the bedroom. "Just don't do their hair!" Sharpay called out to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy mumbled from the hallway causing Sharpay to grin before she bit down into a scrumptious waffle.

"Shar!" Darby Evans called out to her daughter. "Its time to go!"

"Ok," Sharpay replied as she walked out of her bedroom, it was perfect timing too. After her surprisingly delicious breakfast, she took a much needed shower and had just finished getting ready for the day. As Sharpay made her way downstairs, she saw her mother and mother-in-law Lucy Bolton walking outside to get into the limo (she guessed that they just couldn't wait for her very slow self). Troy, Chad and Taylor were walking out of the kitchen just when she arrived..

"Ready Shar?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Sharpay smiled as Troy handed her, her coat. "Thanks honey. Where are the girls? I wanted to say goodbye."

"Playing in the family room," Troy replied. "I'll go get them."

"No don't be silly, I am capable of walking to the family room to say goodbye to my kids," Sharpay answered him, he was so sweet to always take care of her but she was still so very independent.

"Walking Shar? Because to me it looks more like waddling," Chad laughed.

Sharpay didn't say anything; instead she walked off and casually gave him the finger before continuing down to see her girls. Sharpay was shocked at the sight in the family room, there sitting on the floor were two of the 'manliest men' she knew getting their makeup down. "Um hi," Sharpay managed to say without breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh hi darling," Vance said nervously as Caitlin put down her blush.

"Sharpay," Jack cleared his throat as he spoke, they weren't expecting anyone to see them like this. "Hi."

"Hi Mommy!" Kenzie smiled happily as she stopped applying eye shadow to her Grandpa Jack.

"Are you leaving now?" Caitlin questioned as she reached for some lip nodded, "I just came to say bye."

"Bye Mommy," Kenzie practically flung herself at Sharpay, her own of way of hugging.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you later," by the grace of God, Sharpay was able to bend down to kiss her little girl.

"Bye Mommy," Caitlin was up next and also received a hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you girls later," Sharpay told her children. "You too ladies, you both look so beautiful," she giggled at her father and father in law before leaving the room. On her way out, she told Troy to get a picture of their dads.

_At the Spa…_

"So this is Heaven?" Taylor asked as she adjusted herself in the oversized tub.

Sharpay giggled, "Pretty much," she sighed happily as she leaned her head against the marble tiled wall.

"Who knew mud could be so…so heavenly," Taylor smiled. "We definitely need to do this more often."

"I definitely agree," Sharpay replied. "But I'm so hungry I could eat the cucumbers on my eyes."

Taylor laughed, "Is this what I have to look forward to when I'm pregnant?"

"You just wait and see," Sharpay replied. "After our massages, we are so grabbing some food."

"Sounds good," Taylor chuckled.

"I wonder how my mom and Lucy are doing with their seaweed wraps," Sharpay said, the thought of her mother-in-law wrapped in seaweed brought a slight chuckle to her lips. Lucy Bolton was definitely not high maintenance especially compared to her own mother.

"Oh I'm sure they're having fun," Taylor smiled. "Although I'm sure that it would be some sight."

"Uh huh," Sharpay smirked. "Can you get pruney in a mud bath?"

"Hmm I don't know," Taylor replied. "How long have we been in here?"

"I would say at least a half an hour," Sharpay replied.

"Well, I don't feel pruney. Do you feel pruney?" Taylor asked as she lifted a hand out of the mud to inspect.

"No and I can't believe we are having this conversation," Sharpay laughed hard, causing her to lose her cucumbers. "Shoot! I was going to eat those," Sharpay pouted as she saw the cucumbers disappear into the tub of mud.

"Whatever will you do," Taylor said sarcastically. "And you better leave my cucumbers alone."

"Alright, alright," Sharpay closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, she did not want to move from this spot for a very long time.

An hour and a half later (after massages for all), Sharpay, Taylor, Darby and Lucy were all lunching at a lovely little café just down the street from the spa.

"Today was fabulous," Lucy remarked. "I'm going to have to do that more often."

"You must, you must, you must," Darby took a quick sip of her mimosa. "I don't know how you survive on manicures and pedicures alone in just the summertime. There's just so much more out there, us ladies really need to treat ourselves more often. If I don't go to the spa at least once a month, I just can't function."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her mother but smiled in spite of herself. Darby Evans was acting like her typical spoiled self but it just made Sharpay feel comfortable, exactly what she had been used to. "Well Mom, most of us aren't just living it up in Paris."

"Well you all should!" Darby exclaimed. "You girls should all come visit at the same time; if you thought this spa was great, wait until you try a Paris spa. They're orgasmic!"

"Mother!" Sharpay exclaimed as Taylor and Lucy laughed at the mother daughter interaction.

"What?"

"Too much information," Sharpay shook her head at her mother as she reached for her cup of hot tea. "Where is that waiter? I'm starved!" Sharpay had already finished her salad while everyone else was still munching on theirs.

"Spoken like a true pregnant woman," Lucy laughed. "Shar, would you like the rest of my salad?"

"Lucy, I couldn't," Sharpay answered her, although she desperately wanted to devour it.

"No buts," Lucy handed her daughter in law her salad plate. "I know exactly what it's like to be pregnant."

Sharpay smiled, "You're absolutely wonderful," and quickly dug in.

Taylor laughed, "Are you even going to have room for your lunch?"

Sharpay looked up, "Oh yes and plenty of room for two desserts."

"Wow," Taylor remarked.

"Just you wait Taylor," Lucy smiled at the younger woman. "When you're pregnant and scarffing down two meals at a time, you will definitely understand."

"More like if," Taylor sighed.

"Oh Tay," Sharpay felt for her friend.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucy looked worried as she saw the two younger women exchange looks.

"Oh no," Taylor replied. "In order for me to get pregnant, I need to get married and who knows if that will ever happen."

"Oh it will honey, I can see the way Chad looks at you. Its true love," Lucy grinned.

"Well I say its shit or get off the pot," Darby repeated Taylor's words from her previous conversation with Sharpay. "You're a highly intelligent, successful, beautiful young woman and there are plenty of fish in the sea who would love to be with you."

"Thanks Darby, I completely agree," Taylor smiled with a hint of confidence in her voice.

_Before the party, at the Bolton house…._

"Troy," Sharpay called out as she entered their bedroom, shutting the two double doors behind her.

"Hey baby," Troy emerged from the bathroom, fiddling with a dark tie around his neck. He looked amazing; Sharpay could barely keep her eyes off of him. She loved the way his blue dress shirt was just a little tighter than it should have been and the black dress pants did wonders for his thick and lengthy legs. "How was the spa?"

"Great," Sharpay replied. "I'm totally rejuvenated."

"Good," Troy smiled as he approached her, reaching out his arms to pull her near. "You look beautiful."

"Oh please," Sharpay swatted at his chest, in her opinion, her make-up less face was far from beautiful.

"You do," Troy replied. "You know I love it when you look natural, it turns me on."

"Troy," Sharpay chuckled as she looked to his face and saw that he was actually serious. "Well, I guess I will just have to get facials, mud baths and massages more often, especially when you're paying."

"I guess so," Troy replied as he leaned down to kiss her.

Sharpay smiled several minutes later when they both pulled away, gasping for air. "So the house looks amazing."

"Yeah, Cecily and the crew did an amazing job this year, although she missed your constant nagging," Troy laughed in regards to their personal party planner.

"Ha ha ha," Sharpay smirked. "And I was just going to tell you how hot I thought you looked but now I'm going to take it back."

"You were, huh?" Troy grinned. "I do look pretty hot."

"Be careful on the way down from your ego trip, wouldn't want you to bruise anything," Sharpay replied.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I was just thinking about how ridiculously good looking I am," Troy smirked as Sharpay pushed him away.

"What am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

"Whatever you want to," Troy smirked as he stood behind her, resting his hands on her belly, one of his favorite spots. "I am ready, willing, and able."

"We can't," Sharpay sighed as she felt his hot breath on her neck, it took everything in her not to push him down on the bed and take him right then and there. "The party's going to start soon and I have to get dressed, do my hair, get the girls dressed, and do their hair."

Troy sighed in defeat. "You are all mine tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Sharpay replied, she definitely didn't think that she would get any alone time with him then.

"Yeah and I've got our parents taking the girls ice skating and out for lunch. And we can definitely get Chad and Taylor out of the house," Troy explained.

"I can't wait until tomorrow then," Sharpay smiled, although she was a bit nervous. This would be her first time with Troy clearly they had done it before (many times considering they had two children and one more about to make his debut), too bad she couldn't remember it. She definitely wanted to make up for lost time; something told her that Troy was an amazing lover and she couldn't wait to find out.

"Me neither," Troy placed a lingering kiss on her neck. "Get dressed and I'll get the girls ready," Troy smiled. "But you can do their hair."

"Good thinking, it's about time you listen to me," Sharpay chuckled.

"Oh," Troy was halfway out of the room when he turned around. "Your dress is hanging in your closet. The cleaners sent it back just in time."

Sharpay nodded, good thing too, because she had no idea what she was going to wear. She hadn't been too worried, there were such great outfits in her closet. It was good to know that she still had impeccable taste even after all these years, "Thanks."

Sharpay had Taylor come into her master bedroom so that they could get ready together. It was just like old times, when they used to live together. The whole time they got dressed and did their hair and make-up, they giggled like little school girls. Once they were finished, they went off to do the girls hair and make some minor adjustments to their outfits although Troy had helped them get dressed.

"Thanks Aunt Taylor," Caitlin smiled as she admired her new bun and curly tendrils in the mirror.

"You're welcome kiddo," Taylor smiled back.

"All set, Kenzie," Sharpay said as she added a little bow to Kenzie's curly ponytail.

"You girls look so pretty," Taylor exclaimed. "Let me take a picture."

"Ok," Caitlin replied, she certainly wasn't camera shy. "Let's go in my room, the light is better."

Taylor shook her head, "Only from the mouth of your child Sharpay."

"Come on then before the guests start arriving," Sharpay said as she helped Kenzie down from her stool.

"K," Kenzie replied, taking Sharpay's hand and leading her out of the bathroom, with Taylor and Caitlin following.

"Ok, stand in the corner," Taylor instructed the girls. "Perfect. Say Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Kenzie and Caitlin exclaimed before brightly smiling. Both girls looked adorable. Kenzie in her red velvet dress, matching bow, white tights and black Mary Janes. Caitlin was dazzling in her white lace dress with a pretty black velvet bow in the center; she was also wearing white tights and black Mary Janes.

"Aww so cute," Taylor beamed after she finished snapping the picture, she had deemed herself the official photographer of the party.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Caitlin asked as she took hold of her little sister's hand.

Sharpay nodded at Caitlin's sweet gesture, "Yes but don't you dare have any treats yet."

Kenzie pouted. "Aw nuts."

"Come on Kenzie," Caitlin pulled her out of the room.

"No running!" Sharpay called out; she could hear their little shoes clacking on the floor in the hallway.

"Well I must say that you look beautiful," Taylor said admiring Sharpay's black wrap around dress.

"Why thank you, you look gorgeous as well," Sharpay smiled; she loved Taylor's maroon colored dress and matching dangly earrings.

"Let's go knock em dead," Taylor said as she linked arms with her best friend.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sharpay smiled.

"Just tell Troy to pick his chin up off the floor and wipe away the drool," Taylor laughed as they walked out of the bedroom. "You drive that boy wild."

"I would hope so," Sharpay laughed. "I'll meet you downstairs; I just want to dab a little more gloss on."

"Sure, but you really don't need any, you look perfect," Taylor smiled.

"Thanks sweetie," Sharpay said as she entered her bedroom as Taylor began her descent down the stairs. Sharpay walked into her closet to look at her full length mirror; she didn't know why she was so nervous for Troy to see her. With one final look, Sharpay walked out of the bedroom and began her way down stairs.

"You look amazing," Troy greeted his beautiful wife as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you," Sharpay smiled genuinely before she was swept up in a kiss.

"You still take my breath away," Troy whispered as he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you," Sharpay smiled as they walked hand in hand into the formal living room where Kenzie, Caitlin, Chad, Taylor, Vance, Darby, Lucy and Jack were waiting for the party to begin. Just as Troy and Sharpay made their way into the room did the doorbell ring.

"Its show time," Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear as one of the staff for the evening opened the door.

"Here we go," Sharpay smiled as they went to greet their first guests; her smile turned even bigger when she saw who it was.

"Well Ho Ho Ho," Ryan Evans chuckled as he walked into the Bolton's home.

"Ryan!" Sharpay gushed, enveloping him in a hug as soon as he stepped foot inside her home. She barely noticed the little blonde boy holding standing next to him or his wife and baby girl enter behind him.

"Well it's nice to see you too Shar," Ryan laughed as he kissed his twin on the cheek before unwrapping her death tight arms from his.

"Sorry," Sharpay apologized. "I've just missed you so much, that's all," Sharpay replied as a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Sharpay we saw you last weekend," Ryan was still laughing. "You're worse than Kelsi with the hormones."

"I heard that Ryan Evans," Kelsi Neilson Evans glared at her husband after she and Troy broke apart from their hug.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay questioned as she looked to her side and saw her old classmate and pianist holding the most adorable baby girl.

"Hi Shar, sorry we're late but Kayla is teething and we…" Kelsi went on and on quietly and mostly to herself much to the amusement of Sharpay.

"It's alright," Sharpay gave her a quick hug and turned her attention to her niece. "She's just so beautiful," Sharpay marveled at Kayla, who was about six months old. She couldn't believe that in a few weeks time she would have one of these, but even smaller.

"What about me?" a little voice called out from Ryan's side.

Sharpay looked down and saw Ryan's spitting image but in four year old form. "Well oh my! My little Ryan, just look at you too!"

"My names not Ryan, its Ryder Auntie Sharpay, don't you remember?" four year old Ryder looked confused.

"Of course I remember," Sharpay easily lied. "I was just kidding."

"Where are Kenzie and Caitlin?" Ryder questioned, ready to play.

"Right in there," Troy pointed to the living room. "They've been waiting for you."

"Yes!" Ryder took off causing the adults to laugh.

"Can I drop off of all of Kayla's junk somewhere?" Kelsi chuckled.

"Of course," Troy replied. "How about the office? That's where we're putting the coats."

"Perfect," Kelsi replied.

"Here let me take it," Troy offered to take the huge diaper bag and Kelsi gladly handed it over. "You go enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Troy but I think I'll follow you, someone made a stinky," Kelsi looked at her daughter who was smiling.

"Well I will definitely let you take care of that," Troy chuckled as they began to make their way down the hallway.

"Well you'll be up to your neck in diapers again soon."

"I know I can't wait," Troy replied as they walked into the office.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ryan glanced at Sharpay who was staring intently at me. "Cut it out, you're making me nervous!"

"Sorry," Sharpay apologized for her creepy behavior.

"Everything alright Shar?" Ryan wrapped an arm around his sister.

Sharpay nodded, "Everything is absolutely wonderful, and I guess I'm just happy to have everyone here for the holidays."

"Even Mom?" Ryan grinned.

"Even Mom, she hasn't driven me crazy yet," Sharpay laughed. "I'm glad to have her here, especially with the baby coming."

"Yeah it is nice to have the old rents here; all of the kids miss them like crazy."

Sharpay nodded, "I wish they would reconsider moving back home, at least for like half the year or something. I remember I was so excited when we were in school and they said they were moving. I thought I'm finally free and could be on my own. But now I guess in my old age, I just realize how important family is. I want my kids and Ryder and Kayla too to grow up with their grandparents near. Its great that Lucy and Jack are here but I just feel like Mom and Dad are missing out."

"Shar you talk too much."

"Shut up Ryan," Sharpay playfully punched Ryan's shoulder.

"Aw, here's the real Sharpay I know and love, enough of this sentimental crap."

"Whatever," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You seem to have a case of the bah humbug," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Shar, what are we seven?" Ryan laughed but stuck his tongue out at her too causing Sharpay to laugh as well.

"I miss when we were seven," Sharpay sighed. "We had such a good childhood. This morning on the way to the spa, we drove past our old estate. I still can't believe that Mom and Dad sold it. The owners don't even have Christmas lights up, how tragic is that?"

"That is pretty sad," Ryan replied, they used to have the best lights, life sized Santa and reindeer, even a little nativity set. People would come from miles just to see their Christmas display. "We had a lot of great memories there."

Sharpay nodded sadly, "Yeah we did," she sniffled.

"Oh don't start Shar, please," Ryan smiled. "I didn't mean to set you off."

"It's not your fault. I've just been all over the place lately," Sharpay wiped her eyes. "Just don't tell Mom, she thinks I'm about to go into labor any minute."

"Well you do look like you're about to pop."

"Gee thanks, but seriously Mom is talking about staying for a month after this little guy's born," Sharpay rubbed her belly affectionately.

"You're totally contradicting yourself. You are right; you are all over the place. A few minutes ago you said that you loved having Mom here and that you want the parents closer for all the kids."

"Well I do, I just mean not under my roof," Sharpay laughed. "Its starting to get a little crowded in here."

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone," Ryan stated. "You are being sworn to twin secrecy."

"Ooo twin secrecy? This must be good," Sharpay replied, twin secrecy was big when they were little.

"Dad and I went out to lunch today," Ryan began.

"You did?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah when you were at the spa but stop interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"So at lunch Dad was saying how much Mom was tiring of Paris and how much she misses us and all the grandkids."

"Aww."

"Again with the interrupting Shar."

"Sorry," Sharpay replied sheepishly. "Please continue, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you. Anyway Dad's had the same feelings for a little bit too so for Christmas, he's buying Mom a condo in those new towers they're building downtown."

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed. "That's so great!" She could hardly contain her excitement, this life just kept getting better and better. There wasn't anything that could happen that would bring her down from cloud nine.

Two hours later the party was in full swing, everyone was having a great time. There were tons of guests, ranging from old high school buddies to close family and friends, plus several of Troy's teammates. Sharpay was so happy that most of the cast and crew from her theater were there; it made her happy that they were all still close in the future. Jason brought his new fiancée Michelle and Sharpay was surprised to learn that he was a very successful stockbroker, who would have thought? Martha was in attendance as well with her lovely husband Michael and their beautiful daughter Lilly..Most importantly she was really excited that Zeke was here with lots of pastries from his café. He arrived with his wife Sara and their little boy Zac, he seemed to be about Caitlin's age. There were several other children there and most of them were off playing in the family room where a movie, snacks, and winter crafts had been set up. Sharpay had no idea who some of the people were, but from what she gathered some were in the acting business, the basketball world and some were her and Troy's friends from their neighborhood. All in all she was having a fabulous time. Every so often when she was mingling she would catch Troy smiling at her from across the room. And each time they locked eyes, he mouthed an 'I love you' and each time Sharpay's heart fluttered as well. God help her but she was so completely and totally in love with this man.

"Punch, Mrs. Bolton?" one of the waiters from the catering staff asked Sharpay as she walked into the foyer.

"No thank you," Sharpay replied with a smile before opening the front door. She was becoming terribly hot and needed some fresh air. "Chad?" Sharpay questioned as she walked out onto the wrap around porch.

"Hey," Chad turned around from where he had been leaning on the railing. "What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze to death Shar." Chad was just about to offer her his suit jacket when she stopped him from taking it off.

"No you keep it, I came out here because I'm boiling inside, not the best perk of being pregnant," Sharpay explained. "What about you?"

Chad shrugged, "Just needed a little fresh air….just wanted to do some thinking," he smiled.

"Well if I'm interrupting you," Sharpay began.

"No, no not at all. You know I always love the company of a beautiful woman," Chad smirked.

"You better watch yourself, Taylor has great hearing," Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah," Chad chuckled. "That's my girl."

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled as they settled into a little comfortable silence. She broke it a minute later, "You really love her don't you?"

Chad smiled; just the thought of Taylor made him happy. "I really do."

"She loves you too," Sharpay smiled, trying to keep her hormones in check. "And I love the both of you; I hope that you will be very happy together."

"Thanks Sharpay, that means a lot coming from you," Chad responded. "I see you and Troy and the girls and it just blows my mind to see how happy you are as a family. I just wonder if Taylor and I will have that."

"Without a doubt, Chad," Sharpay smiled. "You better pop the question soon; we could use another baby around here soon."

Chad chuckled, "Troy already told me that you know that I'm asking her on Christmas."

Sharpay giggled, "That Troy sure can't keep a secret."

Chad laughed, "So true, as long as you didn't tell Taylor it's all good."

"Unlike my husband my lips are sealed," Sharpay grinned as she leaned against the railing, letting out a content sigh as she was deep in thought. She turned to look at Chad, "Did you ever think that this is how your life was going to turn out?"

"Honestly," Chad shook his head 'no.' "No, I didn't. But I've never been happier. I'm about to propose to our school valedictorian," he chuckled. "I still thought that I'd be some wild bachelor but this is the life I want, the one with Tay, and I've never wanted anything more. What about you?"

Sharpay smiled as she thought back, "No, I wished for it many times, but I didn't think that it would actually happen. I've never been happier, too, in my entire life. I can't even put it into words but having a family of your own is just…it's so remarkable and there's just so much love to go around. It's indescribable, Chad, it really is."

Chad nodded, "You and me, we're very blessed."

Sharpay smiled, knowing that he was right. She was about to respond when the front door suddenly swung open and out came a panic stricken Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Chad immediately went to her.

"Sharpay, come quickly its Troy!"

* * *


	6. Not so Wonderful Life

**I won't say much! Just huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you guys! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

The next hour was a complete blur for Sharpay. It seemed like one moment she was outside talking to Chad and the next she was sitting in the emergency room. After Taylor had come outside, they had rushed back inside the house to see most of the party guests gathering around in a circle. In the middle of the circle lay Troy sprawled out on the floor. Sharpay was at his side immediately, Lucy was next to her, and her parents were holding her screaming daughters while Jack was on the phone calling 911. Lucy explained to Sharpay that Troy had been talking one moment and was on the floor the next, in the midst of having a seizure. The paramedics arrived shortly after and rushed Troy to the nearest hospital. Sharpay, Jack, Lucy, Darby, Vance, Ryan, Taylor and Chad all followed in a few cars. Needless to say the party was over, Kelsi stayed at the house to watch the children. Martha, Jason and Zeke decided to stay at the house as well, to offer support and to hear an update on Troy.

"He's been in there for a while," Sharpay said as she looked up to the clock for the millionth time.

"I know, I just wish someone would tell us what is going on," Lucy said as she squeezed her daughter in law's hands.

"He's going to be ok, Troy is so strong," Darby told Sharpay, she was on the other side of her daughter, rubbing her back, attempting to comfort her.

"Mrs. Bolton," a doctor in blue scrubs walked into the waiting room.

"Yes," Sharpay stood up as fast as she could for being nine months pregnant, as did everyone else.

"I'm Dr. Cole," the older man replied. "I was one of the attendings on call this evening when your husband was brought in."

"How's my husband? What's wrong with him?" Sharpay quickly asked, all she wanted was to know that Troy was going to be ok.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Bolton is suffering from a ruptured brain aneurysm," Dr. Cole stated as everyone gasped. Jack immediately wrapped Lucy into his arms.

All alone, Sharpay felt her knees buckle beneath her as her mother helped her back into her chair, fearing that she couldn't stand on her own.

"Are you alright Mrs. Bolton?" Dr. Cole asked, noticing just how pregnant she was, it looked like she could deliver any day now.

"A brain aneurysm?" Sharpay questioned, trying desperately to fight back her tears. "I don't…I don't understand, he's so young and so healthy."

"Sometimes these things just happen," Dr. Cole replied as he patted her shoulder.

The nerve of this quack, Sharpay thought, she controlled herself from slapping his smug little face. "Is he going to be ok?"

"We're prepping him for surgery right now," Dr. Cole explained. "Dr. Cohen will be performing the procedure, he's one of the top five neurosurgeons in the country, and your husband will be in great hands. I'm going to have a nurse take you to the surgery waiting room where Dr. Cohen will speak to you briefly about Mr. Bolton's surgery."

"Thank you Dr. Cole," Jack said as he held Lucy closely, Sharpay was unable to speak, still shocked from the news that Troy had a brain aneurysm.

The group of family and close friends was speechless at the news. How could someone as young and healthy as Troy have a brain aneurysm. It just didn't make any sense to them. Shortly after Dr. Cole's departure, a nurse took the very sad group up to the surgical waiting room. They were quickly briefed by the neurosurgeon, Dr. Cohen, before he rushed off to surgery. They all had unanswered questions but the doctor told them that every minute counted and he couldn't waste more time than necessary.

"Look at her," Taylor said sadly as she watched her best friend stare blankly out the window. "She's been like that for over an hour now."

"I know," Chad replied. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"You think?" Taylor asked, she had seen Sharpay turn away hers and Troy's parents, even Ryan, her own twin.

"Go on," Chad placed a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "She needs you."

Taylor nodded before slowly and cautiously walking over to join Sharpay in the corner of the room. "Shar," Taylor gently placed a hand on Sharpay's slightly turned shoulder.

Sharpay jumped as she felt the slight touch; she turned to see Taylor standing in front of her.

"Can I sit?" Taylor asked but Sharpay turned back to the window staring mindlessly at the tiny snowflakes that had begun to fall. "Well, I'm going to sit anyway. I just called the house; Kelsi said that the girls finally fell asleep in your room. Kenzie was a little easier to put down, but Caitlin was very upset."

Sharpay nodded, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, the thought of the girls missing their Daddy so much was enough to break her heart. "Thanks."

"I told Kelsi I'd call her with more updates, too," Taylor explained. "How are you doing? I know it's a stupid question but…"

Sharpay forced a smile as she looked at her friend. "At least you're honest."

"I try," Taylor said as she took Sharpay's hands in hers. "Can I get you anything sweetie? Ryan and your dad went down to the cafeteria to get coffee and tea for everyone. How about some food? Do you want anything to eat?"

"I want Troy," Sharpay whispered, her lips trembling.

"Oh Shar," Taylor said as she hugged her friend close to her, her own heart breaking.

"I can barely breathe, I want him so badly," Sharpay said as she settled her chin on Taylor's shoulder.

"You have him," Taylor replied.

"What if he doesn't come back to me?" Sharpay asked, her heart practically pounded through her chest as the horrible thoughts came to her mind. How would she be able to survive this life without him?

"Hey, we are not even going to begin to go there sweetie," Taylor said. "Troy is the strongest person I know, he's not going anywhere. He's a fighter and I know he'll fight his damn hardest for you and for his kids."

"You heard Dr. Cohen though," Sharpay sat up, looking terrified as she recounted what the neurosurgeon had said a few short hours ago. "The first twenty four hours are critical and even up to seven days there's still a chance of rebleeding. And the risk of the drain causing a serious infection is about 75% and the long term…"

Taylor stopped her. "I know, I heard. Sweetie, this isn't healthy. Why are you rehashing all of this?"

"Because I don't know…know what else to do," Sharpay whispered, as she ran a hand over her tired face.

"Sharpay," Taylor said she took Sharpay's hand off her face. "Look at me."

"What?" Sharpay breathed in.

"It's ok to cry," Taylor stated as she looked into her best friend's sad and tired eyes, barely able to stand the pain.

"Tay," Sharpay cried out as the first tear rolled down. "If I cry, I…I…I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Then you don't have to," Taylor said. "I'm right here, Chad is right here, your family is here. We're all here for you; you don't always have to be the strong one."

Sharpay nodded quickly, feeling reassured, as the tears began to pour and she lost her voice, crying into her best friend's shoulder.

"Let it out sweetie," Taylor said as she tried to soothe her friend, gently rubbing Sharpay's back. "She's going to be ok," Taylor mouthed to Darby and Lucy as they watched Sharpay's body tremble with each sob. The two older women grew worried at first and were ready to go their daughter (and daughter in law) but Taylor's reassurance soothed their worry.

He survived the eight hour surgery. He survived….survived…he was alive, it was all Sharpay could think. She tore her mind away from that fact that it was still going to be touch and go for the next day or so, she could no longer think of the terrifying risks and horrible long term effects that Troy could possibly endure. She couldn't think about them because they would drive her back into that deep dark place that she fought so hard to free herself from. He was alive and at this moment that was all that mattered. Thank God, Sharpay thought as she stood outside the ICU; she thanked God for bringing him back to her. They had just moved him into a private ICU room after an hour in recovery; she was dying to see him, to touch him, to kiss him, to see for herself that her Troy was still whole.

"Go on sweetie," Lucy and Jack stood behind her, ushering her into the ICU.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay turned to her in-laws and saw the heartfelt sincerity in their faces.

Jack nodded as he squeezed her shoulder gently, "We know he'd want to see his girl first."

Sharpay nodded, "I won't be long."

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, you take all the time you need," Lucy said as she gave her daughter in law a hug. "Tell him we love him."

"I will," Sharpay replied as she nodded, trying not to cry.

"And we love you too," Lucy cried, unable to hide her tears.

"I know," Sharpay let out, a barely audible whisper as the two women stood in their embrace.

"Mrs. Bolton," a nurse called from the doorway.

Sharpay wiped her face after pulling away from Lucy. "Yes."

"I'm Rose, I can take you to your husband's room now," Rose smiled.

"Ok, thank you," Sharpay said as she began to follow Rose through a set of double doors.

"Bye," Lucy held onto her husband as Sharpay disappeared.

"When are you due?" Rose asked Sharpay as they rounded a corner.

"Two weeks," Sharpay replied, she hadn't even thought about the baby since she had been at the hospital.

"Here we are," Rose stopped in front of a glass wall, curtains blocking the view of the room. "First you need to wash your hands and put on a mask, your husband is very prone to infections right now."

Sharpay nodded as she turned to the sink that she had just passed on her right. After she finished, Rose led her into Troy's room. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she had to grip down on the chair that stood in front of her. The sight of her husband lying there, practically lifeless with a bandage wrapped around his head and connected to the many, many tubes and machines was almost too much for Sharpay to take.

"Are you alright dear?" Rose asked concerned.

Sharpay nodded, although Rose seemed like a nice woman, she desperately wanted her to leave so she could be alone with Troy.

"I'll just be at the nurses' station if you need anything," Rose stated from the doorway. "Don't hesitate if you need anything."

"Thank you," Sharpay replied as she heard her leave the room. "Troy," Sharpay cried as she settled herself in the chair, scooting as close to his bed as she could. "Oh baby," She gently caressed his arm and gently kissed his lips, taking him all in. "You have no idea how much you scared me," Sharpay reached out and grabbed Troy's hand, never wanting to let it go. "I love you so much," Sharpay choked out as she laid her head on the bed, against his side, still holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Don't cry pretty girl, don't cry," Troy's faint voice filled the air.

"Oh!" Sharpay exclaimed as she sat up, to see Troy's eyes slowly opening, a smile attempting to form on his lips. "Troy! You're awake."

"I'm awake," his tired voice replied, it was so hard to talk but he would do anything for her.

"I was so afraid," Sharpay whispered as her hands gently caressed his face. "I can't believe you're real, you had us all so worried."

"So…sorry," Troy huffed, he had to close his eyes for a second; the pain in his head was so intense.

"Don't be sorry," Sharpay replied, as she kissed his cheek. "All that matters is that you're ok," as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew something was not right. He was gasping for air and had trouble opening his eyes.

"Shar…Sharpay," Troy finally opened his eyes once more; he smiled as he looked up at his loving wife. "From the first moment that I saw you Pay, I knew."

"Troy," Sharpay sobbed. She knew too.

"I knew that no one could make me happier than you, it took us a while but…but," Troy settled his eyes on hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Sharpay said, her words slow and trembling, but with her whole heart and soul she meant it, she had never meant it more.

"I know," Troy smiled again as his breathing became shallow.

"Troy," Sharpay leaned down, "You hold on," she cried. "Let me get your nurse baby."

"Tell the girls I lo…"

"No!" Sharpay screamed, she was not going to let this happen, not after all she'd been through. She couldn't believe she had been brought here just to lose Troy. It was not going to end this way, it couldn't. "You're going to tell them yourself!"

"And our son, he's going..," Troy paused, trying to catch his breath.

"Please don't leave me," Sharpay sobbed uncontrollably as she threw herself on top of him, not caring if she was causing him any discomfort. The thought of being alone was too much to bear.

"I love…," Sharpay closed her eyes as she heard his soft voice in her ear.

"No!" She cried when she heard the loud beeping of the machines. "Troy!" She sat up instantly, shaking him, as if that would bring him back. "No! No! No! Help me!" Sharpay cried looking behind her for the nurses and doctors who needed to save her husband. She looked back at Troy and it was almost like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Mrs. Bolton!" she heard her name being called. "Mrs. Bolton!" There it was again. She had suddenly been grabbed as doctors and nurses worked frantically on her husband.

"Nooo!" She screamed as the doctor shook his head solemnly to one of the nurses. "You fix him now!"

"Time of death..," the doctor began.

"Troy!" Her last words echoed in the small room before a nurse escorted her out of the room.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Bolton," Rose held onto Sharpay's arm, for fear that the young woman might pass out. "Let me take you to your family."

"Troy," she whispered his name as the tears flooded down her cheeks.

"It's alright dear," Rose helped Sharpay walk out the door where Jack and Lucy were still waiting, smiles on their faces ready to see their son.

"Oh god," Lucy cried as she saw Sharpay's face. "Oh god, oh god no!"

"I'm so sorry," Rose told the three again.

"Jack," Lucy sobbed as she clutched onto her husband's shirt for dear life.

"I…I," Jack was speechless as he felt his own eyes burn with hot tears. "He's…Troy's de…" he couldn't even finish it, he felt incredibly sick in the pit of his stomach. His only son could not be dead, not his Troy.

Sharpay looked to Jack and Lucy and felt terrible, absolutely terrible. As much as she was hurting, they were hurting too. Their only son had died, their pride and joy. No matter the age, no parent should ever have to bury a child. "I…I need to sit down."

"Of course," Rose strengthened her hold on Sharpay as she led her to the waiting room where Vance, Darby, Ryan, Chad and Taylor had been anxiously awaiting their return. The Boltons followed slowly, still holding onto each for dear life.

"Hey, how'd it…" Ryan stopped when saw everyone's somber faces enter the room. This is not what they had been expecting, they were hoping for a happy report from Sharpay, Jack and Lucy.

"What…what happened?" Chad asked slowly as he reached for Taylor's hand, afraid of the answer.

Rose glanced at Sharpay, Jack and Lucy and knew they were at a loss for words, "I'm afraid that Mr. Bolton did not make it," Rose said solemnly only causing Sharpay and Lucy to sob even harder.

"What?" Darby was in shock as she rushed over to her daughter, taking her in her arms.

"Mrs. Bolton needs to sit down," Rose said quickly seeing Sharpay waver on her feet.

"Oh my baby girl," Darby and Rose helped Sharpay to a chair while Jack and Lucy continued to hug each other by the door.

"Chad," Taylor let out as her own tears flooded her eyes, she hugged her boyfriend knowing how broken he felt. His best friend since pre-school had just passed away.

"I…I have to go…get some air," Chad pushed Taylor away and quickly ran out of the room. Taylor was at a loss for words as she looked at her friend and her shattered family. She wasn't sure if she should go after Chad or stay to support Sharpay.

Vance and Ryan quickly joined Darby and Sharpay. Darby sat down next to her daughter and continued to hold her as she bawled. Every part of Sharpay was in pain, extreme pain that didn't feel like it would ever end.

"I….I don't want to be here anymore," Sharpay cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Its alright sweetheart," Vance choked back tears as he rubbed her back.

"No…no it's not alright," Sharpay whimpered. "It's all a dream, it has to be a dream!"

"Here," Ryan reached for a box of tissues off the nearest table. He didn't know what to do but he couldn't stand to see his twin sister in so much pain. It was just like when they were little, what one felt the other felt and he didn't want to feel this…ever.

Dr. Cohen walked into the small private waiting room, looking somber. "I'm so sorry, we did everything we could," he said as he approached Sharpay.

"Clearly you didn't," Sharpay cried, finding her voice. "If you did my husband would still be alive!"

"Shar, honey," Darby rubbed her arm.

"Again I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton but there was too much bleeding," Dr. Cohen stated. Dr. Cohen felt horrible, it was hard to lose a patient.

"But…but he was okay! I was talking to him, he told me he loved me," Sharpay bawled into her hands.

"I'm sor…" Dr. Cohen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it! Stop saying you're sorry and get your hands off of me!" Sharpay hissed, anger rising inside of her. She needed someone to blame and Dr. Cohen was it. "You don't give a damn about us! You're probably more worried about what everyone will think when they find out that you let one of the best basketball players die!"

"Sharpay," Vance tried to quiet his emotionally distraught daughter, yelling at the doctor wasn't going to bring Troy back.

"You're a doctor! All you had to do was fix him! That was your only job!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Fix him…fix him….you can't fix him, he's dead," Sharpay began to cry again, sadness washing over her. "He's dead….oh god! What am I supposed to tell the girls?"

"Don't worry about that now baby," Darby kissed her daughter's forehead as the doctor left them alone.

"The baby…I can't have a baby without him," Sharpay looked to her very expanded stomach. "He'll…he'll never know how much his father loved him."

"Yes he will," Lucy replied as she walked slowly to her daughter-in-law who was falling apart. Troy would want her to be strong and to take care of his wife. "He'll know his father, he'll know how much his father loved him and the girls will too. We're not going to let Troy's great memory die with him too." Sharpay managed to nod her head before Lucy sat down on her other side.

A little while later, Sharpay and her family were ready to go home. She had to fill out some paperwork and the hospital needed to give her Troy's belongings. Jack and Lucy had left a few minutes earlier, after making arrangements to send Troy's body to a funeral home. Lucy just couldn't bear it anymore and Jack forced her to go home. They promised to come see Sharpay and the girls later in the day after they all rested.

"Are you sure I can't take you home sweetheart?" Darby questioned her daughter as they sat, awaiting the arrival of Troy's things.

"No I want to stay," Sharpay replied, staring straight ahead.

"You should go Shar, we can get Troy's things," Taylor volunteered, they had been at the hospital for a little over twelve hours now. It was already Christmas Eve morning, a day that was normally reserved for celebrating families not for mourning ones.

"No I'll do it myself," Sharpay snapped back, although no one could blame her. She was a thirty three year old widow and mother of the three; it just wasn't right. "Finally," Sharpay stood up when she saw the hospital administrator carrying a clear plastic bag which contained Troy's clothes, shoes, and wedding band.

"I'm sorry for the wait Mrs. Bolton," the administrator apologized.

Sharpay didn't say anything, instead she grabbed her husband's things and turned away from the administrator who promptly left, knowing she wasn't wanted. Sharpay opened the bag, making sure that everything was there. She reached in picking up his most coveted possession, his wedding band and placed it on her thumb where it was still a little too big. Sharpay looked up, knowing that her mother, father, brother and friends were all staring at her. "I want to go ho…," Sharpay stopped, she couldn't finish the word because she didn't have a home anymore, not without Troy. "I want to see the girls," she finished, clearing her throat.

"Of course," Darby rushed to her daughter's side.

"I'll get the car started alright honey," Vance stood up and kissed Sharpay on the cheek. "Its so cold outside and you don't have your coat," Vance said before heading out of the waiting room.

Sharpay nodded to her father but she didn't think she would feel the cold winter temperatures anyway; she was completely numb.

"Do you think we can get a ride?" Taylor questioned.

"We um came with Jacky and Lucy," Chad added, he'd been pretty quiet the last couple of hours. He still wasn't quite able to process that Troy was no longer with them.

"Of course Taylor," Darby forced a little smile at the younger woman, they'd come in Sharpay's SUV so there was enough room for all.

"I talked to Kelsi a little while ago, the girls are dying to see you," Ryan spoke up, not quite knowing what to say to his sister.

"Oh god," Sharpay whimpered suddenly.

"Ryan," Darby shot daggers at her son.

"What…oh I'm sorry," Ryan hit himself in the head, he hadn't meant to say dying. "Shar I'm sorry, that was totally insensitive of me. I just wasn't thinking and…"

"No, not you," Sharpay panted. "I…I think I'm in labor!"

"What?" Darby exclaimed.

"Now!" Chad and Taylor quickly made their way to Sharpay's side.

"I…oh god, it hurts," Sharpay closed her eyes as the pain took over. She knew that going into labor was painful but she wasn't expecting it too hurt this much. "It hurts so much."

"Let me get a doctor," Chad made a beeline for the doorway, hoping to get help as fast as he could.

"Mom," Sharpay dropped Troy's bag and reached for her mother's hand.

"Its aright Shar, you're a pro at this now," Darby squeezed her hand. "I'm right here honey. Ryan go tell your father we are not going anywhere; this baby is coming now."

"Ok!" Ryan responded. "I'll be right back Shar," Ryan explained to his sister, although she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Do you want to sit down again sweetie?" Taylor asked.

"It hurts so much," Sharpay was breathing hard, clutching her belly with her free hand. "I just can't take it." The pain wasn't just in her lower back and stomach but it was racing through her whole body.

"Sweetheart," Darby noticed Sharpay's color paling. "Sharpay."

"I…," Sharpay couldn't speak as her eyes fluttered shut, the pain was too intense.

"Sharpay!" The last thing Sharpay heard was her mother and friend shouting her name before her whole world turned black.

* * *

**Don't kill me!**


	7. Something to Live For

**Thanks for the super great reviews on the last chapter. I know that most of you were shocked upon Troy's sudden death but thats what had been written a long time ago. When I originally wrote this a few years ago, it was for a different show where an episode like this actually aired. I just made it for a different couple on that show and now I've made it into a Troypay. **

**This is officially the last chapter but I will post an epilogue (or two). Thanks for reading guys! **

* * *

"Sharpay!" Sharpay's very tired eyes fluttered open as she heard her name being called. "Oh thank god, you're awake!" Taylor exclaimed upon seeing her friend's big brown eyes.

"Tay…Taylor," Sharpay muttered, her throat was so dry, as she looked around the sterile environment of the hospital room. "Oh god," Sharpay cried as she remembered why she had been in the hospital. "He's dead!"

"Shar, who's dead? Sweetie what are you talking about?" Taylor asked, confusion sweeping over, as she looked to her friend.

Sharpay looked shock, and suddenly a sense of relief flooded over her, "He didn't die? Thank you God! Thank you! I have to see him!" Sharpay quickly flung the covers off of her body, stunned to see that she was no longer pregnant. "Oh my god, I'm not pregnant anymore. Did I have the baby? Where's my new baby?" Sharpay's eyes flashed to Taylor expecting answers only to see pure confusion. "Where is he?"

"Whoa," Taylor responded, Sharpay was talking crazy. "Sweetie, no one died and you aren't pregnant and never have been. Maybe you hit your head harder than the doctor's thought."

"Hit my head?" Sharpay questioned as she settled under the thin covers once again, trying to digest what her friend had just said.

"You don't remember?" Taylor asked her friend who shook her head no. "You have the flu but of course your stubborn self still insisted upon coming to work so we could finish the sets on time before the show. You were painting on a ladder and you passed out, giving yourself a nasty little concussion as you hit the stage floor."

"Oh," Sharpay said quietly as she suddenly remembered the real events of the day. "I was dreaming," a tear rolled down Sharpay's cheek, her perfect life had been lost in an instant. "It wasn't real?"

"That must have been some dream, kiddo," Taylor said as she reached out to grab Sharpay's hand.

"Kiddo," another tear rolled down, followed by another. "That's what you called Caitlin."

"Whose Caitlin sweetie?" Taylor asked, genuinely interested in what Sharpay had been through.

"Nobody," Sharpay said, as she felt her heart break a little more. It had all been a dream, a beautiful and wonderful dream. She wasn't a wife, she wasn't a mother…and right now she didn't feel like anyone.

"You can tell me anything Shar. Caitlin doesn't sound like nobody. And what's this about you being pregnant?" Taylor kidded, trying to lighten the mood; Sharpay seemed so far away all of a sudden. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Sharpay looked at her best friend; she knew that she could absolutely tell her anything, she already did. "Tay, I had the best dre…"

"Shar! You're up!" Ryan exclaimed as he and Chad rushed into the room. They'd only left a few minutes earlier to check out the cafeteria but it was closed until dinner.

"Sharpay, we've all been so worried about you," Chad flung himself into Sharpay's arms.

"Chad, be careful," Taylor scolded as Chad released Sharpay and Ryan hurried to hug his sister. "She has a concussion you know and pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Sharpay questioned as Ryan gave her a hug. "I thought you said I had the flu."

"Well it turns out you have pneumonia," Ryan explained. "We just saw your doctor, who by the way would probably want to know that you're awake. Chad go let him know."

"Me?" Chad questioned. "Why do I have to go? Why can't you move your lazy ass for once and… Fine, I'll go," Chad sighed as he saw his three friends staring at him in the middle of his little tirade. "But only because I have to go to the bathroom too."

"Hurry up," Taylor scowled at Chad who left the room.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked as he pulled up a chair. "You gave us quite a scare. Chad was actually really freaked out," Ryan chuckled. "He was running around the set like a mad man until the paramedics arrived, but don't tell him I told you."

"I won't," Sharpay smiled, she and Chad were friends but not that close so it made her happy to know that he really did care a lot. He had only been helping at the theater as a favor to Ryan.

"I hope that Chad has the good sense to tell everyone else that you're up too," Taylor remarked.

"Everyone else?" Sharpay questioned. "Who else is here?"

"Way more people than the hospital would like, they already sent so many of the crew back to the set," Taylor chuckled. "You, Ms. Evans are much loved."

"Ryan, could you go tell everyone that I'm fine and although I love them all for being here and worrying about me, there is no need for them all to stay," Sharpay told her brother. "They should all go home to their families for the night."

"Sure I'll go tell them that you say to get the hell out of here," Ryan smirked as he stood up.

"Ryan Nathaniel Evans," Sharpay began, she would absolutely kill him if he said that.

"I'm kidding, Shar," he placed a little kiss on her forehead. "I'll tell them and you should get some rest. Glad to have you back to the land of the living sis," Ryan glared at Taylor, indicating she needed to leave too, before walking out of the room.

"I know, I know," Taylor turned away from Ryan. "He's right, you should get some rest sweetie, and I'll go back to the waiting room."

"I'm…" Sharpay began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good to see that you're awake, Ms. Evans," the middle aged man said as he walked to Sharpay's bed. "I'm your physician, Dr. Martin."

"Hi," Sharpay replied.

"I just want to do a quick exam, is that alright?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Sure," Sharpay nodded, who was she to say no.

"I am exhausted," Sharpay let out, just after Dr. Martin had left the room. He had examined her head and checked her lungs. He told her what she already knew, that she had a concussion and a mild case of pneumonia in one of her lungs. He wanted to keep her here for a day or two, to keep an eye on both her concussion and the pneumonia. He told her that she could get some sleep but warned her that a nurse would be checking on her on the hour and also that they were going to give her amoxicicilin and fluids to hydrate her through her I.V.

"Well get some sleep, we're just down the hall if you need anything," Taylor said standing up ready to leave.

"Tay," Sharpay called out, stopping her friend. "Is he here?"

Taylor smiled before nodding, she knew exactly who 'he' was. "Are you kidding? Of course he is, he just wasn't sure if he was wanted."

Sharpay couldn't help but smile, knowing that Troy was only down the hall. "I just wasn't sure."

"Just because you broke his heart doesn't mean that he doesn't still care about you," Taylor stated.

"I didn't break his heart," Sharpay said as she pulled the covers up over her body, hospitals were always so cold.

"Hmm, telling him that the two of you could never be together after he professes his undying love to you? If that's not breaking his heart, I don't what is," Taylor looked down to her friend.

"Taylor, I was there. I really don't need the details," Sharpay said as she turned away from her friend and looked aimlessly out the window.

"Look I know you made your decision," Taylor folded her arms as she walked to the door. "But I know you love Troy, you can deny it all you want, but you know as well as I do, that it's always been Troy!"

"Taylor," Sharpay began, she did not want to get into this right now. She was feeling poorly and she was still reeling from the fact that she had been dreaming the most perfect life.

"Do you realize that you didn't even ask about Max yet, you only asked about Troy," Taylor replied, she had to make Sharpay see that Max didn't matter, they were in a relationship that was going nowhere. Max Hill was not the guy for Sharpay, Troy Bolton was.

"Because Troy stopped by the theater before he went to practice," Sharpay explained but Taylor wasn't buying it. "Fine, is Max here? Because I really want to see him and I know that he'll make me feel better."

"No, Max isn't here," Taylor replied as Sharpay's eyes widened. "And we weren't going to tell you this, especially Troy because he didn't want to hurt you. But when Ryan called Max to let him know about your fall, he was having lunch with one of his band mates and said too bad, I'll catch up with her later."

Sharpay's eyes lowered as she fiddled with her hands, staring at her I.V. "He's just been really busy lately. I know that he'll give me a call later, he always does. I bet he'll even stop by with flowers tomorrow."

Taylor rolled her eyes, Max had never given Sharpay flowers. "Give me a break, Shar. Do you know how angry Troy was when he found out? Chad had to have a little talk with him. You should thank Chad that your boyfriend still has his face because I'm sure that Troy would have done a number on it. Is Max the person that you really want to spend your life with?"

No, Sharpay thought, she wanted to spend her life with Troy, marrying Troy having the most beautiful babies the world has ever seen…with Troy. She wanted Caitlin and Kenzie, and their little boy and maybe another after him. She wanted that life so badly she could taste it.

"Well?" Taylor asked, she could tell her friend was deep and thought she knew it had nothing to do with Max.

Sharpay was about to respond when the door swung open and in flew her parents and Ryan again.

"Oh honey," Darby Evans was at her daughter's side in an instant, immediately doing a once over to make sure she was ok.

"Sorry we just got here princess but I was up in the helicopter searching for properties and your mother was in an all day yoga class," Vance said, kissing his daughter lightly on the cheek. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Sharpay replied, happy to see her family. They had moved to Paris a few years ago but were back to support their children for the opening of the theater.

"I'll just leave you guys alone," Taylor said, she felt like she was so intruding on the Evans' family time.

"Thanks for looking after our girl, Taylor," Darby waved as Taylor walked off.

"Now that we know she's ok, can I go back to the theater?" Ryan asked as she folded her arms, plopping down into a nearby chair.

"Ryan Nathaniel Evans!" Darby exclaimed as she glared at her son and boy if looks could kill. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm kidding, mom, sheesh!" Ryan laughed. "I'm very happy that you're ok sister dearest. Without you I wouldn't be able to open the theater on time."

"Thanks punk," Sharpay forced a smile before going into a long coughing fit.

"Where is your doctor?" Darby asked, every bit the concerned mother.

"Mom," Sharpay began but her mother kept going.

"Vance, she shouldn't be coughing like that. Go find her doctor, honey," Darby said quickly.

"Mom, its ok," Sharpay intervened. "Really, my doctor was just in here."

"That cough just sounds horrible honey," Darby said, sitting in the chair that Taylor had recently vacated.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you have pneumonia," Sharpay replied, trying not to roll her eyes at her mother.

"I told you that she was overdoing it Vance," Darby frowned at her husband.

"Why is it that they still talk as if we're not in the room?" Ryan asked her sister.

Sharpay laughed, "Because apparently they think we're still ten years old."

"I also think you're extremely bratty," Darby glared at her now adult children. "You can't blame a mother for being worried about her daughter. You need to take some time off so you can get all the R and R that you need. Maybe you should come stay with us for a while in Paris, I'll take excellent care of you."

"You must be exhausted," Vance said as he looked down at his little girl, knowing that his wife was becoming a part of said exhaustion.

Sharpay slowly nodded, "Utterly."

"We'll let you get some rest then princess," Vance winked at his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy," Sharpay smiled.

"Come on dear," Vance said, motioning for Darby and Ryan too.

"I just want to make sure that she falls asleep ok," Darby said as she received glares from both Vance and Ryan.

"Mom, really," Ryan laughed, he'd forgotten how over protective she was since she'd had been away.

"What?" Darby folded her arms in defense.

"Come along Darby," Vance said. "Our girl really needs to get some sleep."

"Oh fine," Darby gave in, not wanting to argue in front of the children. "But I'm coming back to check on you in a little bit."

"Thanks Mom," Sharpay forced a smile, excited that sleep would once again be near. It wasn't like she had done much in the short time that she had been awake but just sitting up and talking had taken a lot out of her.

"We're just down the hall if you need us sweetie," Darby placed a kiss on her daughter's fevered forehead before leaving the room with her son and husband.

For a cold winter's day, the sun was absolutely blinding. Sharpay dreaded opening her eyes, but alas a new day was upon her. Perhaps it would be better than the last. All through the night, the night nurse kept waking her up and checking her vitals. She definitely did not sleep well, not to mention the fact that she was somewhat depressed. She couldn't believe that her dream had that big of an effect on her. But it did and knowing that it wasn't real made her hurt, she was aching of her something that was never hers to begin with. She tried desperately to dream of it again; thoughts of Troy's miraculous recovery and the birth of their son were always the last thing she thought of before drifting off. However, she never dreamed of it again. Sharpay closed her eyes again as she heard the footsteps walk into the room. She was facing the window on the opposite side of the room so hopefully whoever it was would think she was actually sleeping. She was not in the mood to be poked or prodded, a nurse had just done that thirty minutes ago, surely it was not time for another 'check-up.' Sharpay clenched her eyes as the person neared her bed, she could feel whoever it was hovering over her body. Suddenly a hand was gently caressing her face; she couldn't help but jump and quickly open her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed at the sudden touch.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping," Troy bit his lip, nervous that he had been caught.

"I thought you were one of the nurses," Sharpay replied as she looked up at him, he was so much bigger than her, he seemed miles away.

"Oh," Troy replied, not really knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked, it was still so early, only 7:15 in the morning.

"I just wanted to check on you," Troy responded. "I'm sorry I scared you; it probably wasn't the best idea."

"No, its ok, thanks for caring" Sharpay smiled.

"I'll always care, Sharpay ," Troy replied.

Sharpay nodded her head. "I know."

"I um…really I should go, you should go back to sleep," Troy said digging his hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh, so soon?" Sharpay questioned. Sharpay wanted to spend more time with him, she was so happy to see that he wasn't actually dead. She knew he wasn't hers, she had after all made that decision but being around Troy just made her feel better.

"I have to be at the gym for practice soon," Troy replied, hoping that she'd ask him to stay because he would in an instant.

Sharpay was about to respond when she heard yelling in the hallway. "Caitlin, you come back here! No running in the hospital!"

Troy chuckled, it reminded him of his mother. "Sounds like Mom isn't happy," he had been looking through the open door to see who he assumed was a young mother running after her young daughter. He was confused when he turned around to see Sharpay crying her eyes out. "Pay…"

"I…I'm s...sorry," Sharpay sobbed as she lowered her head in her hands, completely embarrassed but incredibly saddened at what she had just seen.

"What's the matter?" Troy was at her side immediately, he sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her into his arms and was surprised when she didn't push him away; instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying hard into his chest. "Don't cry, pretty girl, don't cry." Sharpay's heart stopped at his words, he'd said them to her in her dream right before he died. Her cries became louder as she squeezed him tighter. "What? Sharpay, what? You're scaring me. What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you're perfect," Sharpay mumbled against his chest before slowly lifting her head up and seeing his worried eyes..

"I didn't mean to upset you," Troy said sincerely as his gentle hands wiped away her fallen tears.

"Its not you, well it is you…I just…I'm so confused," Sharpay responded, completely exasperated..

"Look you don't have to feel sorry for me, you want to be with Max, and I understand. I've accepted it and. I'm trying to move on with my life," Troy replied, hoping that she would believe him. The truth was that he wasn't over Sharpay and probably wouldn't be for a long time. He fell in love with her soon after he moved back to Albuquerque. They sent so much time together and Troy fell more and more in love with her. He confessed his feelings to her not too long ago, only to be turned down. It was the boldest thing he'd ever done and of course it bit him in the ass. He should have known that Sharpay didn't feel the same way, she had been seeing Max since he had moved home..

"Max? Max is a damn idiot," Sharpay sighed. "And I don't want to be with him."

"What?" Troy asked, he was shocked. Sharpay was always going on and on about how wonderful Max was, even though they all knew that basically he was a jerk and she deserved so much better than him.

"I was wrong," Sharpay said looking into his breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes. "You…its you! And I know that I don't deserve you especially after all that I've put you through."

"Pay…" Troy began but was soon stopped by Sharpay's soft delicate finger on his lips.

"Please just let me say this. If I don't, I don't think that I'll ever have the courage to say it again…ever. I can't hide my feelings anymore, I can't deny them. They're there and they've always been there. I can't believe I'm saying this right now… but I've recently learned that you don't know how much time you're going to have and life is such a precious gift. And I've been wasting mine and I've seen what I'm missing out on. And…and I don't want to miss out anymore. There's so much that I want in life, but most important I want to get married, have babies and grow old with the man I love…with you." Sharpay bit her lip in nervous anticipation as she looked to Troy. Maybe she shouldn't have included the part about getting married and especially the part about having his babies…that was coming on a little strong.

"I…I don't know what to say," Troy ran a hand through his still wet hair, it was a good think he was sitting down because he was awfully dizzy.

"I'm so sorry that I just bombarded all of that on you. God, I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry," Sharpay replied, she just wanted him to leave if he was going to reject her, that way she wouldn't have to hold back any more tears that were threatening to spill at any moment.

"Sharpay," Troy began, trying hard to think of his next words.

"You should just go; you're going to be late for…" This time it was Troy's finger stopping her quick lips.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" a smirk was appearing on his face.

"Wha…" Before Sharpay couldn't even finish a word, Troy's lips were upon hers and soon they were engaging in the most wonderful and sweet kiss that either had ever experienced. So filled with love and longing, that neither of them wanted to break away. But the need for air became too great, so reluctantly; both pulled away slowly, eyes still connected and foreheads touching.

"You've made me one happy man, Sharpay Evans," Troy smiled as he laced their hands together.

"I have?" Sharpay questioned, still floating down from cloud nine. "You mean I didn't scare you away?"

Troy shook his head. "Never. I was willing to wait forever for you."

"I don't deserve you," Sharpay cried, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall; she'd already made a complete fool out of herself earlier.

"No, you deserve better but I hope that you'll settle for me," Troy smiled. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been surer in my entire life," Sharpay replied with a confident smile.

"What changed your mind?" Troy wasn't so sure he should ask, he thought maybe he should have just been happy that she wanted to be with him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sharpay chuckled to herself.

"Try me," Troy said, kissing both of her hands. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Sharpay smiled, knowing that it was the truth. "I don't know if you're ready for it, if I didn't scare you away before this probably will."

"Trust me, little ole you couldn't possibly do anything to scare me," Troy chuckled.

"It's a long story, maybe you should get comfortable," Sharpay smiled, patting the space next to her.

"Are asking me get in bed with you?" Troy raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle as Troy lay down with her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her small body close to his. "I can't believe this, that it could be this easy."

"You make everything easy," Troy replied, kissing her softly on the head.

"You're such a dork," Sharpay smiled happily, still not quite believing this was happening, praying that this wasn't a dream. "This is really happening?"

"Why do you doubt this?" Troy asked.

"Because I've wanted this for so long that I can't help but think this isn't real," Sharpay told him as she leaned her head into his chest.

"Its real," Troy kissed her again. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Sharpay asked, because she honestly didn't think that she would be able to take it, if they didn't work out.

"I promise. I'll never leave you, Sharpay."

Sharpay nodded; she knew he was telling the truth. He had never once lied to her and she knew that he would never start. "So do you really want to know what happened?"

"If you want to me to know," Troy stated. "But if you're not ready, I understand. I'm just happy that we're finally together."

"I am too," Sharpay replied. "But I've wanted to talk about this since yesterday but I didn't think that anyone else would really understand. Here goes nothing: I had the most incredibly real dream ever." Sharpay recounted her entire dream to Troy, every little minute that she remembered…Waking up pregnant, finding out about Caitlin and Kenzie, tree shopping and decorating, Chad and Taylor visiting-together!, the party and the end.

"Wow," Troy let out a deep breath, it was a lot to comprehend. Sharpay had been talking for almost an hour and he had heard so much, it was a lot to take in. "I…died?" That was something he had trouble dealing with himself.

"It was absolutely horrible," Sharpay replied, a tear falling down her cheek. The picture of Troy's lifeless body present once again, an image that she had fought so hard to forget.

"I can't believe you had to go through that baby," Troy squeezed her closer. "I'm sorry."

Sharpay closed her eyes, falling back against his warm chest. "It's alright."

"It was a good dream, besides my death," Troy laughed softly, trying to lighten the heavy mood in the room.

"That's not funny," Sharpay stated in all seriousness.

"I'm sorry, it kind of freaked me out too," Troy said as he stroked her hair gently, actually it freaked him out a lot but he didn't want her to know.

Sharpay nodded, "It felt so real, you know?"

Troy nodded his head too, "Yeah, I know but like I said I'm never leaving you."

"I know, but…"

"No buts it's just you and me," Troy smiled. "And apparently Caitlin and Kenzie too."

Sharpay smiled happily. "You mean it?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to make babies with you."

Sharpay was about to respond when her nurse came in, perfect timing.

"Good morning," Fannie smiled at the young couple in bed together.

"Hi," Sharpay smiled, not caring what Fannie thought of the big guy lying in bed with her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Fannie smiled. "But Sharpay your doctor has ordered an MRI for you. Transport will be up soon." With that Fannie grinned and walked out, wait until she told all the nurses that up and coming basketball star Troy Bolton and her patient Sharpay Evans were lying in each other's arms.

"I guess that's my cue to head out," Troy stated. "I'm going to be late for practice."

"Ok…yeah I guess so," Sharpay smiled sadly.

"As soon as I'm done with practice I'll come right back," Troy kissed her cheek.

Sharpay nodded. "I'll be waiting."

"You won't be waiting long; I'm never leaving your side. We've got so much time to make up for."

"Yeah we do," she grinned as Troy swung his long legs off the bed.

"Maybe we can practice making babies," Troy grinned as he stood up, he knew that Sharpay was about to die.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Was that a little much?" he chuckled as he leaned over her.

Sharpay shook her head, "Nope, I just don't think that we should practice in the hospital."

Troy laughed, "You're right, what was I thinking," Troy leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I don't want to go."

"Go," Sharpay couldn't help but grin. "I'll be stuck in this bed all day but you can have your spot back later."

"Promise?" Troy grinned.

"Promise." And as Troy walked out of the room, Sharpay couldn't help but smile. For once in her life, everything was going her way. After her MRI, Sharpay decided that she really needed to know when she was going to get released; she had tons of baby making practice to do. Fabulous! Sharpay Evans dreams were all coming true thanks to one Troy Bolton.

* * *

**So it was all just a dream! Come on guys, you should know that I would never kill off Troy Bolton for real! Thats like a mortal sin lol. Originally I wrote a short epilogue but since you guys have been the best readers ever I decided to make it longer. So I'm asking you guys what you want in it. I already have a few ideas that I'm playing around with but I still thought I'd get some input. The epilogue is going to include Troypay moments that show how they got from the hospital room to happily married to Caitlin, and Kenzie, etc... So let me know what you'd like me to write about....like an enagement or finding out their pregnant or one of the kid's first words, blah, blah, blah. **

**Again thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review! And please, please, please let me know what you'd like in the epilogue. I'm even thinking of making it two chapters since you guys have just been super duper spectactular!**


	8. Epilogue Part 1

**Here we go guys! Here's the first epilogue! Sorry it took a while but I whipped this all up from scratch unlike the original fic where I just changed everything to Troypay. Seriously this is by far the longest update that I've ever written. I'm not happy with some of the endings but I just couldn't write anymore. I kind of feel like its quantity over quality here so I hope that you guys will like it. **

**Thanks so much for all of your great reviews and support, they mean so much to me! I hope that you'll continue to review these epilogues and the SEQUEL. Yes I've decided to write a sequel, there's just so much more to write about this family. It probably won't be out for a few months but I already have some great chapter ideas ready. I want to finish my other fic 9 months and a couple of one-shots. **

* * *

"Thanks for helping me decorate my tree baby," Troy kissed Sharpay on the cheek as she stepped into his very palatial penthouse.

"No problem, you need all the help you can get," Sharpay giggled as she began to take off her coat. "Lets face it baby, you have no sense of style."

"I'm going to let that one slide," Troy replied as he grabbed her coat and placed it in the entryway closet.

"Let's get started! If it doesn't take too long, I thought we could grab some dinner afterwards."

"Um are you sure?" Troy questioned nervously as they walked towards the open living room.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous," Sharpay turned to Troy trying to read his somewhat closed off face.

"You caught me," Troy forced a smile for Sharpay's benefit. "I bought some new ornaments."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Troy I thought we decided that we were only going to put up the ornaments I picked out."

"Just look at these alright, they're pretty nice," Troy replied. "They remind me of my childhood, humor me ok?"

"Alright, alright," Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and led him to the couch. She plopped down on the couch, pulling Troy down too. "I'm impressed honey," Sharpay looked around the room, surprised to see all of the boxes already neatly set up by the tall Christmas tree.

"I didn't want to hear your mouth," Troy smirked.

"Hey!" Sharpay complained playfully punching Troy in the shoulder.

"So we would have more time decorating….because you know how much I love your mouth," Troy leaned over ready to kiss his girlfriend of a little over one year.

"Oh please," Sharpay moved away although Troy's lips were always tempting. "How about you make me some hot cocoa instead? And I'll put on some festive music to get us in the decorating mood."

"Marshmallows?"

"Whipped cream too!"

"Both?" Troy questioned as he stood up.

"I live dangerously," Sharpay giggled as she walked to his I-home system in the corner of the living room.

"I guess so," Troy chuckled as he headed into the kitchen. "Man I got me a wild woman!"

Sharpay smiled as he walked out of the room, then she focused her attention to Troy's many playlists. Finally she settled on the Home for the Holidays playlist which she actually put together for him right after Thanksgiving. Her tastes were just so much more refined though she did find his Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas c.d. adorable. "Perfect," she purred as she pressed play and the sounds of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra filled the room. "Hey baby I'm going to get started! Where are those new ornaments?"

Troy felt his heart drop at Sharpay's words, "They're in that red bag closest to the tree." At that moment, Troy knew that the hot chocolate was to be forgotten, bigger things were on the horizon.

"Thanks babe!" Sharpay called back as she settled down in front of the massively tall fir tree. She grabbed the bag and took out each small box one by one. Sharpay began to open a few of the boxes; she smiled as she came upon a little chubby Santa Claus. The ornaments were nice but she wasn't sure that they would fit her or rather Troy's sophisticated tree. Sharpay opened the last box certain that she would find another snowman so imagine her shock when there was no ornament in sight. In its place was a small black velvet box, the perfect size to house a ring.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Troy appeared in front of a stunned Sharpay, he had been watching her from the kitchen doorway waiting until she opened this one.

"Troy," Sharpay stuttered nervously as Troy dropped to his knees. "Oh my god," Sharpay could already feel the tears ready to spill, "I…I."

"It's alright," Troy smiled nervously; his heart was beating a million beats per minute ready to burst out of his chest. He took the box from Sharpay's shaking fingers and opened it for her glistening brown eyes to see.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Sharpay repeated as her eyes were drawn to the sparkling round brilliant diamond engagement ring. "Troy," Sharpay cried as the tears finally spilled. Sharpay's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

"When I first saw you," Troy began as he nervously took the ring out of the box, "for the very first time, it was at the pre-kindergarten party. I was cowering in the corner, sticking to my mother like glue when I noticed you, Ryan and Chad in the center of the room. I guess Chad made fun of Ryan's pink hat and you pushed Chad and told him that your dog had prettier hair. He ran off crying to his mommy and I knew that any girl who made Chad Lionel Danforth cry was pretty damn special," Sharpay let a little giggle escape and Troy smiled harder, feeling more confident of his proposal. "Ever since then you've been in my life from friends to enemies to friends again to lovers to my everything. You're my everything and I knew that we were meant to be that time when I injured my knee during a game. We weren't even together but you spent all of your time here the whole time I was recovering. You cooked for me, you wrapped my knee, you watched crappy Kung Fu movies and you did it all with an unwavering smile. I just knew that anyone who could put up with my choice in movies was the girl for me. Before you came back into my life, I was barely living. Now I embrace life every minute of everyday and its all because of you. I love your passion for life and your sense of adventure. Your patience and kindness to others astounds me everyday. I admire everything about you and you make me want to be a better man. And those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Sharpay, will you marry me?"

Sharpay was afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak but somehow by the grace of God, her lips were able to form the words, "YES!" Sharpay cried. "Yes, yes I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around Troy and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"You have made me the happiest man on this planet," Troy placed a gentle kiss on her lips, savoring her sweet taste and her sweet lips.

"I love you," Sharpay whispered in his ear as they broke apart. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always, I love you," Troy whispered back as he kissed away her tears.

"Ok give me my ring!" Sharpay laughed through her tears.

"Of course," Troy chuckled; he knew that one was coming. He took Sharpay's dainty left hand and slipped the elegant ring onto her delicate little finger.

"It's so beautiful!" Sharpay gushed as she admired her new jewels. "It's practically blinding, I love it! You know me so well! I just…wow! I'm almost speechless baby. Is it like 4 carats?"

"5," Troy replied.

"Wow!" Sharpay looked down again, she was feeling faint. "Wow! Troy that's too much!"

"Nothing is too much for you," Troy bent down and kissed her ring adorned finger. "You are worth every penny and Harry Winston thinks so too."

"Harry Winston!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Harry Winston! This is a Harry Winston ring?" Everyone knew that Harry Winston jewelry was incredibly expensive and was usually worn by celebrities to such events like The Academy Awards. Sharpay had a necklace and bracelet from Harry Winston, purchased from her father for her high school and college graduations. But Sharpay knew that their engagement rings were some of their priciest jewelry and here she was the newest recipient.

Troy nodded as he watched Sharpay's mini-freak-out. "Yes it is."

"Ahhhh!" Sharpay squealed before tackling Troy to the floor. "You are so getting lucky tonight!"

"I should propose more often then," Troy laughed as Sharpay planted kisses all over his face.

"Mmm hmm definitely," Sharpay sat up on Troy and smiled seductively, "I will do anything for you tonight baby…"

"Anything?"

"Anything," Sharpay nodded before standing up. "As soon as I'm done calling everyone to let them know that we're engaged," she squealed before bolting for the nearest phone.

Troy sighed from his position on the ground. Sharpay would be on the phone for hours and they probably wouldn't even get to the bedroom. But it honestly didn't matter, they now had forever to be together and Troy couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Troy, what exactly are you doing to my womb?" Sharpay slowly opened her eyes after being disturbed during her very peaceful nap.

"Oh you're awake?" Troy looked up and stopped rubbing Sharpay's ever expanding belly.

"Yes I'm awake," Sharpay murmured.

"I thought you were exhausted honey."

"I am utterly exhausted Troy."

"Well finish your nap."

"I would if I could but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hmm maybe because you keep touching me! What are you doing anyway?" Sharpay asked frustrated as she tried to get comfortable again which was becoming more and more difficult as her pregnancy progressed.

"I'm just talking to little Jonathon," Troy replied. "I read that babies need to be stimulated in the womb and that talking is a good way to do it. Plus it familiarizes them with their parents' voices."

"That's great honey but can't you do that when I'm awake?"

"I'm leaving for a game soon and I was just telling him how much I'm going to miss him."

"If you weren't so damn adorable, I would be super annoyed," Sharpay smiled as she reached for her husband's hand. "And stop calling him Jonathon, we haven't decided on a name yet…so don't confuse him."

"You love Jonathon, you said so last week."

"Well now I like Michael again."

"Michael is so common."

"And Jonathon isn't?"

"No not really," Troy replied.

"So it's just unpopular then. Troy I don't want my son to have an unpopular name," Sharpay protested crossing her arms across her chest.

"Pay honey, lets not fight about this for the millionth time."

"Well you're the one who keeps bringing it up," Sharpay replied, "and look," Sharpay pressed a hand to her belly, "you've upset him." Their son was kicking up a storm and pretty soon Sharpay's bladder would be reaping the consequences.

"Oh my god, we did upset him," Troy held onto Sharpay's stomach, feeling the baby kick against the palms of his hands. "That's so cool!"

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "We can't argue like that anymore, I want him to be in a loving and peaceful environment."

"Is your uterus a hostile environment?"

"Oh you know what I mean," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well while you figure out how to make your uterus a happy place, I'm going to take a shower before the game."

"I came to straight to bed after pre-natal yogalates so I should probably take one too but I'm going to sleep first. What time is the game again?"

"7," Troy replied as he slid off the bed.

"That's what I thought. I told your Mom that I would just meet her and your dad at our usual seats."

"Pay, you don't have to go."

"Why wouldn't I go to your game? I go to all of your home games."

"I know and I really appreciate it but I don't want you to overdo it right now."

"Troy sitting for like four hours isn't what I call overdoing it."

"Those chairs are so hard and your back has been bothering you and…" Troy was ready to go on but Sharpay interrupted him.

"And I love supporting my husband, Troy. Besides the baby's got to get used to these games of yours," Sharpay smiled. "I've already got a little newborn jersey with his Daddy's number on it ready to go ."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I do, but it's always nice to hear it some more," Sharpay giggled as Troy joined her on the bed again.

"You're the best Sharpay Bolton," Troy gave her a peck on the lips before kissing her bump too. "You and Jonathon can come to all the basketball games you want."

"His name is Michael."

"Sure thing Pay," Troy rubbed her belly affectionately, "Don't listen to Mommy, we know your name is Jonathon."

"Troy!"

* * *

"I can't believe that we have a baby," Troy remarked as he and Sharpay stared at the tiny little baby currently swaddled and sleeping in the bassinet that stood before them. They had only been home from the hospital for a little bit but their eyes had not left the new life in the house.

"I still can't believe that we have a baby girl," Sharpay sighed dramatically. "We don't have anything for her. What are we going to do?"

"It won't kill her to sleep in a blue room for a while," Troy chuckled as he pulled Sharpay into his lap, finally sitting down on the couch.

"Troy get serious!"

"I am! And I am quite serious that you need to find a new obstetrician when we go for baby number two."

"Well it wasn't her fault; it was the ultrasound technician who made the mistake."

"Three times Pay! You had three ultrasounds during your pregnancy. You'd think they would know the difference between a peni…"

"Don't say stuff like that in front of her," Sharpay interrupted him. "Besides we have bigger things to discusss other than his mistakes. We really need to give our daughter a name."

Troy nodded, "Jonathon is certainly not a match for my new little butterfly."

"Butterfly?" Sharpay questioned, looking up at her husband.

"I thought I'd call her butterfly as a little nickname. What don't you like it?"

"No it's adorable and quite fitting. You keep swaddling her in that purple butterfly blanket anyway, good fit. That reminds me that we really need to thank your mom properly for getting that blanket and all those outfits so we could bring her home from the hospital. We're going to have to return like 99% of that baby boy stuff."

"One thing at a time honey, lets focus on the name first. I'll take care of all that other stuff later in the week."

"Right…name! Focus Sharpay, my head is all over the place," Sharpay apologized.

"You just had a baby; I give you full permission to be a little crazy right now."

"Gee thanks," Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy loosened his grip on her waist and began to stand up. "And where are you going?"

"To get that baby name book, we definitely need it now. It's in the office isn't it?"

"Actually I think it's in the nursery."

"Be right back then."

Sharpay watched Troy go and as soon as he left the baby began to fuss. Sharpay moved fast, well as fast as she could for someone who had just given birth two days ago. It still felt like someone had ripped out her guts and stabbed in her the back…and let's not even talk about the pain she was experiencing below the waist.

"Shh honey, Mommy's here," Sharpay practically cooed her soothing words as she picked up the now pink, screaming newborn. "Are you hungry?" Sharpay questioned as she carried her tiny girl back to the couch. "It has been a few hours since you last ate, huh." Sharpay unbuttoned her blouse and undid her nursing bra before lifting the baby to her chest. Much better, the baby was quite happy now. Sharpay on the hand was still trying to get the hang of this nursing thing. It was still rather painful but she was determined to stick with it.

After grabbing the big book of baby names from the nursery, Troy made his way back downstairs and back to the family room where he'd left his wife and newborn daughter. Daughter…He had a daughter! He was a father…those words were quite amazing to Troy, but he loved them just the same. He was a little nervous, well very nervous to be exact about becoming a father. Aside form the fear that he'd irrevocably screw up a kid's life, there was a deep rooted fear that he wouldn't love his child enough. Of course he would love his baby, but he loved Sharpay with his whole heart and he was unsure how to love anyone as much as he did his wife. But the second the he held his daughter in his arms, those fears subsided because she was automatically the new love in his life. It was like his heart doubled in size because now there were two loves of his life. Although he loved them both quite differently, Sharpay and their baby still took over his heart.

Troy took his place next to his wife and set the book in his lap before leaning over and placing a kiss on his daughter's head. He then proceeded to give one to his wife as well. "You're amazing."

Sharpay grinned back, "You know you aren't getting anywhere near my body for the next six weeks."

"Yes I know," he rolled his eyes; Troy had heard that from way too many people. "I just mean that…you're amazing. This," he pointed to their nursing daughter, "blows my mind. We've created the most beautiful baby and here she is surviving simply because of your nourishment."

"Whoa, since when did you get all philosophical on me Troy Bolton?"

"Pay, we have a baby."

"Trust me honey I know we have a baby, twenty two hours of labor, remember?"

"We're in our own house, alone with our own baby. And we can't give her back."

Sharpay sighed, "Troy I know that you're a little disappointed that she's not a boy…"

"No not at all. It's just… a few days ago there were only two of us here and now there's three of us. I just feel whole you know. It's like there was something missing but I didn't even know it."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean," Sharpay smiled as she caressed her daughter's silky smooth brown hair, the love she felt for her was out of this world.

Troy gently cupped Sharpay's face and kissed her once again. The loving family moment that they shared just called for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," Sharpay beamed back at him.

"You too our little nameless child."

Sharpay laughed heartily, "Ok, you need to open that book pronto."

Troy opened the baby name book and pulled out a small list of baby names from the front. "Look, it's our names list before we found out we were having a boy who is now a girl."

"What do we have for girls' names?" Sharpay asked as she peered at the list in Troy's hands, "Hailey, eww!"

"If I recall you picked that one Pay."

"I know, I know but I'm not really liking these names anymore. Alexis…No. Chloe…I so don't think so."

"I like Samantha, that's nice isn't it?"

"It's alright but it's not my favorite."

"Zoë?"

"She's not a Zoë," Sharpay sighed as she looked at her feeding child, nope definitely not a Zoë. "You might as well rip that list up because I think that we need to start from scratch."

Troy nodded slowly, he was afraid this was going to happen. It took them nearly four months to choose Jonathon as their 'son's' name. Somehow he didn't think their daughter would appreciate being 'hey you' for the first few months of her life. Long after the baby had been fed and burped (twice), Troy and Sharpay were still browsing the name book.

"This is absolutely hopeless," Sharpay groaned as she threw the book down on the couch. They had just finished the As and Bs and were beginning to tackle to the Cs. Already Sharpay was exhausted, there was no way she could do this anymore.

"We have a few," Troy was now holding the sleeping baby who looked incredibly tiny in his big strong arms.

"I just…why is this so hard for us?" Sharpay sniffled.

"Pay, please don't cry," Troy carefully grabbed her hand after making sure that he had a good grip on the baby with his other.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay sniffled once again as she leaned into her husband. "I'm just so tired and I know that my hormones are still out of whack."

"Why don't you take a nap? She's sleeping and probably will for a while."

"But it's almost six o'clock; your parents are coming by with dinner soon."

"My parents will totally understand that you need to rest. Hell my mom will probably yell at me if you don't. Besides they didn't come to see you, they came to see her," Troy grinned as he looked at his daughter.

"I'll just wait until after dinner, I am kind of hungry and as usual you've eaten us out of house and home. I didn't get to stock up at the store before I went into labor."

"Sorry I'm such a pig."

Sharpay laughed, "Yeah but you are my pig."

"Oink, oink."

"Cute honey…so back to the book?"

"Are you sure?" Troy questioned, he knew this was taking quite a toll on Sharpay and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Troy I want her to have a name as soon as possible."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Honey of course, she's got fifty percent of you running through her I think that you do have a say in the matter."

"I was thinking about this right after she was born but I guess I pushed it to the back of my mind. What do you think of Caitlin?"

"Caitlin?" Sharpay asked, somewhat shocked. "Come on Troy, stop playing around."

"I'm not kidding Sharpay. It's a good name."

"Don't you think it's a little odd that we'd name our child after a dream?"

"A dream that played a really big part of our life, it's ultimately what brought us together. Do you think you ever would have had the courage to tell me how you feel had it not been for that dream?"

"No but…"

"But what? Maybe its fate, maybe she is meant to be Caitlin. Clearly there's a reason that she's not a boy."

"But…"

"You like the name, I know you do. I can tell."

"Well it is nice and it's the best so far."

"I think we should name her Caitlin, we already looked through girls names a few months ago and those names from your list were your top picks and suddenly you don't like them anymore. I don't think the name game is going to get any better."

"I just want her to have the best name, you know? She has to live with this name forever. I just want it to be the perfect fit," Sharpay sighed as she caressed her daughter's face.

"I think she looks like a Caitlin," Troy stated as he watched Sharpay's touch their baby, with all the gentleness of a natural born mother.

"Caitlin," Sharpay practically whispered but their little angel's eyes opened and sparkling blue eyes met Sharpay's.

"See she likes it," Troy chuckled, happy to see his daughter awake. This was their first night home and he wanted to keep her up as much as he could. He knew the night would be a killer and he genuinely felt bad that Sharpay would be doing most of the work. He just didn't have the right anatomy to take care of his daughter's hunger but he was going to try his best to stay up with Sharpay.

"Ok lets do it then," Sharpay grinned as her baby girl attempted to stretch out her long legs but was stopped by the blanket around her.

"Are you sure?" Troy thought it would take a little more convincing.

Sharpay nodded, "You're right, she most definitely looks like a Caitlin."

"Hello Caitlin, hello, hello, hello," Troy cooed as he lifted Caitlin up to his chest.

"Finally we can get her birth certificate."

"Yeah we'll take care of that tomorrow."

"Sounds good with me."

"So we have a Caitlin, looks like Mackenzie is next."

"Ha," Sharpay scoffed. "What makes you think that I'll ever let you touch me again?"

"Because I have amazing moves and you can't go long with out me. You know, I'm more worried about you going through withdrawal for the next six weeks."

"You're so gross Troy."

"I know."

Sharpay ignored him, "You know she needs a middle name."

"Oh god."

"I have one and I think you'll like it too."

"Alright lay it on me."

"Caitlin Elizabeth Bolton, don't you think that's pretty?"

"Yeah I do."

"Caitlin Elizabeth Bolton, how does it feel to finally have a name?"

"Fantastic," Jack replied as he and Lucy made their way into their son's family room. "I like it and its about time."

"Hey, how'd you two get in?" Troy questioned his parents.

"Oh honey I've known the garage code since you moved in," Lucy grinned. "You two really are so predictable with those things. Now give me my granddaughter, my little sweet Caitlin. I like it too, good choice. I thought I'd have a granddaughter named Zelda."

"Oh good, we just came up with it," Sharpay responded.

"Do you know how to hold her?" Troy asked with a smirk as his mother reached down for his baby.

"Oh stop," Lucy swatted her son before picking up her precious granddaughter. "Oh you are just the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, yes you are," Lucy cooed as she sat down next to Troy while Jack took an arm chair.

"Way better looking than Troy ever was," Jack chuckled while his son ignored him.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Lucy asked leaning forward to see her daughter in law.

"I'm tired and still a little sore but I know that's to be expected," Sharpay replied as Troy wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"You really should sleep when she's sleeping honey; I want you to get as much rest as you can. Now there are a few exceptions but most babies are night owls and loud ones at that. And I just know that Troy won't be much help to you."

"Hey," Troy protested, he definitely resented that one.

"Let's face it Troy you sleep like the dead," Jack put in. "Always have."

"I thought you guys were coming over to feed us not bash on me," Troy glared at his parents.

"We did, we brought lasagna," Lucy said quickly as she was entranced by Caitlin. Although this wasn't the first time she had seen her, this was the first time that she had been awake. "Oh Troy she really does have your eyes, they're so beautiful," she said getting chocked up.

"Lucy don't start crying, you've done enough of that already," Jack looked at his wife, she was just as emotional over their granddaughter as she was with Troy.

"Oh leave me alone," Lucy gave Jack the look. "I'm a very proud grandmother!"

Later that night, long after Lucy and Jack left, Caitlin let her true colors show. The two day old newborn was not a fan of sleeping at night, in fact she preferred crying, lots of crying. Both Troy and Sharpay were up each time her blood curdling screams filled their bedroom room. There was no way Troy could sleep through her cries so he was by Sharpay's side the whole night and vice versa. Sharpay was almost amazed at how much her daughter could cry; surely she should have tired herself out by now. Normally her daytime routine consisted of feeding and then going straight to sleep but that just wasn't the case.

"I don't know what to do," Sharpay felt like crying herself as she gently bounced Caitlin around her and Troy's bedroom. "This isn't right, is it?"

"I don't know Pay," Troy sighed as he watched Caitlin's face all contorted and bright red as she cried.

"She just ate, I burped her and you changed her. What's the problem?"

"Want to try that pacifier again?"

"I guess but I don't think that she likes it."

"Here," Troy stood up and joined his wife and baby, placing a small green pacifier into her mouth. He held it in place so that Caitlin could get accustomed to keeping it in her mouth. As soon as Troy removed his hand, it fell out of her mouth.

"Ugh," Sharpay was extremely frustrated; no one ever said that motherhood was this hard. Why didn't she finish reading that parenting book?

"How about one of those swings?"

"I highly doubt its going to work but I'll try anything at this point," Sharpay was absolutely desperate, it was 3 am and she had only slept for an hour and forty five minutes and it had been in several increments.

"I'll be right back, think you can handle her for a minute?" Troy didn't want to leave them alone but the swing was downstairs along with several other baby supplies that had yet to be put together.

"Go, one of us deserves some quiet for a minute," Sharpay forced a smile.

Troy kissed her cheek and then Caitlin's head, "Daddy will be right back."

A few minutes later, Troy brought up the newly assembled baby swing. Lucky for him it was easy to assemble because Troy hated reading instructions. "Ok, let's try this out," he placed the swing on Sharpay's side of the bed. He didn't even have to ask, he just knew his wife wanted Caitlin closer to her.

"Is this safe?" Sharpay questioned as she carried the still crying baby over. "It's not going to like collapse on her?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Do I have to answer?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Just give her to me." Sharpay gently handed Caitlin over to Troy who just as gently put her in the new swing and strapped her in. With a press of a button, soothing lullaby music filled the room and Caitlin began slowly swinging without any crying.

"Oh my god! Troy Bolton you are a genius!" Sharpay threw her arms around her husband.

"I am, aren't I?" Troy looked on proudly as Caitlin finally drifted off to sleep.

"If I wasn't so exhausted I would kiss you," Sharpay pulled away and quickly climbed into bed. "You better go to sleep too."

Troy nodded as he walked over to the other side of the bed and turned off the lamp. He wrapped his arms around Sharpay and she snuggled into him. "Did you pass out yet?"

"No. I can't believe how easy that was; I think that swing is my new best friend."

"God bless whoever invented that thing."

"Amen to that one."

"The noise is a little annoying."

"Yeah but as long as she's sleeping, I don't really care."

"Good point."

"Mmm hmm," Sharpay mumbled before closing her eyes, hopefully for at least two hours.

"Love you Pay," Troy kissed her cheek, knowing she had already entered dreamland. "Thanks for making me the happiest guy on the planet."

* * *

"Hello!" Troy called out as he walked into the kitchen of his spacious home. He'd just returned from a commercial that he filmed in L.A. It took a lot of convincing from Sharpay but Troy finally decided to do a few endorsements in the last couple of years. So a few times a year, Troy went to either L.A. or New York to do commercials or print ads. Now that he was home all that Troy wanted to do was spend time with his wife and daughter. "Pay!" he exclaimed, he knew that she was home because her car was in the garage and all the lights were on.

"Daddy!" Little Caitlin squealed at the sight of her father. She ran as fast as her little two year old legs could carry her.

"There's Daddy's little butterfly!" Troy bent down just in time to scoop up Caitlin into his big strong arms.

"Me misseded Daddy," Caitlin wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"I missed you too baby girl," Troy kissed her back and squeezed her closer, he was only gone for three days but he missed his girl dearly.

"What about me? Did you miss me too?" Sharpay's brown eyes glistened as she leaned against the doorway watching the precious moment between father and daughter.

"Of course," Troy replied as she walked over to this beautiful wife.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same. Fernando the pool boy kept me extremely busy so I barely had time to think of you."

"I'm sure," Troy rolled his eyes. Fernando the pool 'boy' was nearing fifty and definitely not Sharpay's type.

"How was your trip?"

"Good, good, it was good."

"Good," Sharpay laughed at her husband's choice of words.

""But you know L.A. is just so crazy but the commercial was fun though. I love being pampered."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Because you are just treated so miserably at home."

"You said it, not me."

"Ha ha. Well I am anxious to see your commercial; I bet you rocked it baby."

"They're actually going to send me a copy once it's completely edited."

""Ooo perfect!" Sharpay clapped her hands in excitement. "We can have a viewing party and everything. Is a gym shoe theme too much? Maybe just plain basketball or…"

"Honey, lets not get ahead of ourselves. I'm definitely not down with a viewing party."

"Party pooper," Sharpay stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Mommy that's bad," Caitlin said to her mother while her parents laughed.

"Sorry baby, how about I kiss Daddy instead?" Sharpay suggested.

"Now that I like," Troy replied as he put Caitlin down. "I do deserve a proper greeting from my wife."

"Come here you," Sharpay wrapped her arms around her husband's waist before leaning up to join her lips to his.

"That's 'nough now," Caitlin pulled on Sharpay's pale blue sundress.

"What are we going to do with you Missy?" Sharpay laughed as she picked up her giggling toddler and placed kisses all on her forehead. "Want to tell Daddy what we did when he was gone?"

Caitlin nodded, "I payed with baby Ryder but he's a baby so he not that fun! And yesserday I gots to eat cupiecakes from the tall's man cooking shop," Caitlin explained.

"Cooking shop?" Troy questioned.

"Zeke's café," Sharpay explained.

"Oh," Troy nodded in understanding.

"I payed with the tall's man wittle boy Zac, I made him pay tea parties wit me. He no like tea parties much so then we pay trains. I no like trains so then we came home," Caitlin continued on. "Today me and Mommy go shopping!"

"Did you spend all of my money?"

"Yes Daddy, its all gone," Caitlin nodded against who Sharpay who laughed.

"Not all honey just a good majority of it," Sharpay smirked.

"Good thing I just did the commercial, so what all did you buy?"

"Lots of cwothes Daddy," Caitlin replied. "I gots pretty new summer dresses and Mommy gots pretty cwothes too."

"Pay, you just got a new summer wardrobe almost two months ago."

"Troy, trust me I needed some new clothes and they're not really summer outfits. After dinner, lets show Daddy all the clothes you got. You can do a little fashion show for him."

"Yay!" Caitlin clapped before something suddenly dawned on her. "Mommy what's a fashion show?"

Sharpay giggled, something she did a lot around her adorably funny and clever little girl "Honey a fashion show is when you put on a bunch of clothes and show people just how pretty you look."

"Oh, I think I wike fashion shows," Caitlin smiled at her mother.

The family spent a little more time together before Troy put Caitlin down for a nap and Sharpay went to the grocery store. Troy took the alone time to also lay down for a while, his trip had been go, go, go, go, go and he was exhausted. After dinner, Troy's favorite meal of course, Troy gave Caitlin a bath and then Sharpay prepared their little girl for her fashion show debut.

"Are you ready?" Sharpay questioned as she scurried into her bedroom where Troy was patiently waiting for the two favorite women in his life.

Troy nodded, "Should I press play?" Troy was in charge of the music for the fashion show, Sharpay's orders.

"Um no," Sharpay took a seat next to her husband on the loveseat in the sectioned off sitting area of their huge master bedroom. "She's not too happy at the moment."

"Well we can do this tomorrow, its getting close to bedtime anyway."

"Oh no, she still wants to do it. She's just mad that I picked out the first outfit but its my favorite one. So she only wants music for her clothes."

"She is so your child," Troy chuckled, that was such a Sharpay move.

"Whatever Bolton," Sharpay jabbed Troy in the stomach. "Caitlin!" Sharpay screamed right in Troy's ears.

"Thanks I've always wanted to be deaf," Troy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Welcome baby," Sharpay smirked.

"I'm gonna come in now but I go super fast so I can wears a pwetty, pwetty dress, otay?" Caitlin called back from the hallway.

"Okay!" Troy and Sharpay responded simultaneously.

"I can't wait butterfly," Troy grinned just as Caitlin strutted into the room with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Here is the lovely Caitlin Elizabeth Bolton modeling the best in toddler couture," Sharpay grinned not taking her eyes off of Troy for a second.

"You look so beautif…" Troy couldn't finish his sentence as he got a good look at Caitlin. She was wearing her favorite pink tutu and a white t-shirt that read "Big Sister to Be" except that the word be was replaced with an actual small bumble bee. "Pay?" Troy turned to his wife who was beaming with joy.

"Cute shirt huh?"

"You're…? We're having another?" A single tear fell to Troy's cheek and his heart was beating rapidly in anticipation for Sharpay's answer.

"I am," Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and placed them on her very flat stomach. "I found out last week."

"I wanna change now Mommy!" Caitlin interrupted her parents who were lost in each other's eyes.

"Ok honey, I'll help you in a sec," Sharpay shot a quick smile to Caitlin before the latter dashed out of the room. She turned back to Troy who now had a few tears on his cheek. "Oh you are such a crybaby!" Sharpay laughed, somehow managing to hold her own happy tears in. "Come here you," Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy who held her close.

"I love you Sharpay Lillian Evans Bolton with all of my heart," Troy caressed her cheek gently before placing his lips on that very spot.

"Ditto Troy Alexander Bolton," Sharpay in turn kissed his lips igniting both the love and passion in Troy. "Mmm," Sharpay practically moaned in Troy's mouth as he laid them both down on the loveseat.

"Mommy!" Caitlin's call seemed to snap both Troy and Sharpay back to reality.

"We can do tons of celebrating after Caitlin goes to bed," Sharpay planted a Quick kiss on Troy's forehead before grabbing his hands and lifting him up. "What do you say we go tell our daughter that she's going to be a big sister in about eight and a half months?"

* * *

"I want that!" Caitlin pointed at a bag of Oreo cookies from her somewhat uncomfortable position in the shopping cart.

"No," Troy replied automatically as he continued to push the shopping cart further down the aisle. "Mommy already has cookies for you at home. We're only getting a few snacks and some drinks for the car trip."

"Mommy said I watch movies in the long car trip."

"That's right; we're going to be in the car for a very long time."

"How long?"

"About eight hours."

"How long is that?"

"Long butterfly, a couple of movies long," Troy put it in terms that she would hopefully understand.

"How many movies?"

"Um about four or five," Troy was tiring of this conversation; they had been having tons of these long questioning conversations a lot lately.

"I gets to watch five movies tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Troy replied as he rounded the corner, not noticing the cart that he ultimately smashed into. "Oh I'm so sor…"

"Troy?"

"Gabriella?" Troy was shocked to see his high school girlfriend and Max…whoa! "Max?"

"Troy, its so good to see you!" Gabriella immediately threw Troy into a hug.

"Uh you too," he lied as he was squished by the not too petite girl anymore. She still looked the same but with a few added pounds. Troy pulled away quickly, "Um I didn't know you too knew each other."

"Yeah I've been banging her for a few years now," Max smirked as he rubbed Gabriella's very round behind causing Troy to fight his gag reflex.

"Oh Max," Gabriella laughed as she smacked Max's stomach. "Don't say that in front of the little girl."

"I'm a big girl. I'm almost a whole three years old," Caitlin frowned at the two adults who apparently knew her daddy and already she didn't like them very much.

"Oh sorry," Gabriella smiled. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing? Yes you are, yes you are! Is she your daughter?"

Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella; you don't talk baby talk to a two year old, almost three year old. "Yeah this is Caitlin my daughter."

"Aww what a cute name," Gabriella cooed once again.

"Hey there you are," Sharpay approached Troy from behind not noticing that he was in the company of others. "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Oh my god!" Gabriella squealed and before Sharpay knew it, she was in the clutches of the crazy one.

"Oh my god," Sharpay mumbled feeling overwhelmed.

"Shar-girl," Max ripped Sharpay from his girlfriend's arms to see hug his ex-girlfriend. "Man you let yourself go," he poked at Sharpay's bump.

"Max I'm pregnant," Sharpay growled at her stupid ex-boyfriend..

"Whoa, two kids?" Max questioned. "Score Bolton!" Max raised his hand to high five Troy who just stared at him. "Whatev man that's cool."

"Um wow, you two are together?" Sharpay was in disbelief that both she and Troy's exes were currently together. That was just plain weird in fact it was just plain eww. "I didn't even know you were back in town Gabriella."

"Uh huh Sharpay for a few years but I work as a home care nurse," Gabriella continued to smile, just like she always did.

"That's great, good for you," Sharpay forced her own smile, this was not how she wanted to spend her afternoon. They still needed to finish packing before their little trip to Aspen tomorrow.

"We should do lunch," Gabriella suggested.

"Ugh we're going out of town," Troy said quickly, lunch with these two would be like stepping on a pile of rusty nails.

"When you get back then, next week maybe?" Gabriella looked hopeful.

"Can't babe got to jet to Seattle for a gig," Max replied. "I'm still making music," he winked at Sharpay.

Sharpay scowled internally, "Good for you."

"Let me know if you ever want a c.d. or something. You guys are my buds so I'll get you one half off," Max winked again and Troy threw up in his mouth a little.

"Thanks," Troy forced a smile too. "Look at the time," Troy began without even looking at his watch. "We've got to get the little one home for her nap," Troy tousled Caitlin's hair who had been remarkably quiet between the uncomfortable exchange.

"Aww poor baby, you need a nap," Gabriella bent down. "Give your Auntie Gabby a hug before you go."

"Mommy," Caitlin's lips trembled, there was no way she was hugging this nut job.

"Oh she's been sick, I don't want you to catch her cold especially since you're a nurse," Sharpay lied; she wasn't particularly thrilled at the prospect of Gabriella hugging her daughter either.

"Catch you later kid," Max pointed at a frightened Caitlin. "You know I could have been your daddy…bom chicka wow wow right Shar-girl," he wiggled his hips.

"Ok bye," Troy steered his cart out of the way and Sharpay quickly followed.

"Oh my god," Sharpay made sure they were out of ear-shot. "That was just…"

"Insane," Troy answered for his wife.

"Yeah pretty much….eww, just eww," Sharpay shook her head in disgust. Max was a disgusting pig and Gabriella was a nincompoop, it shocked her that both she and Troy had been involved with those brainless people in the first place.

"Why did smelly man say he was my daddy?" Caitlin questioned much to the horror of her parents.

"He's not!" Troy yelled.

"Troy," Sharpay grabbed his arm as people looked at them. "Those were just mommy and daddies old friends, that smelly man was just joking around honey."

"I don't like them," Caitlin decided.

"Neither do we," Troy mumbled under his breath.

The next day the Bolton Family made the long trek to Aspen Colorado. Troy drove Sharpay's Lexus SUV since it was more spacious with the three rows of seats. The trip took a little over eight hours with lots of bathroom stops for both a pregnant Sharpay and a newly potty-trained Caitlin. Sharpay alternated between the passenger seat keeping Troy company and watching Caitlin's favorite movies in the back with her (which also consisted of a little shut eye for both of them).

"Oh its beautiful," Sharpay gushed as Troy pulled up to the large Aspen cabin they were renting. "And big too, I can't wait to get inside."

"Big house," Caitlin squealed from her car seat. "Ooo ahhh."

Troy laughed at his girls, "Well here we go," Troy parked the car.

After grabbing the bags, Troy led the girls inside. Caitlin was holding Sharpay's hands as they entered the front door of their new 'home.' Sharpay immediately fell in love with its rustic charm. She took a quick bathroom break before going on a very detailed tour of the place.

"Shouldn't Chad and Taylor be here already?" Sharpay questioned as they all walked up the stairs.

"Yeah I thought so, maybe their flight was delayed. We should have picked them up from the airport, I feel bad that they were taking a cab."

"Lets call them," Sharpay replied, "After the tour of course. I want to pick our bedrooms first."

"Well we're getting the master hands down; it doesn't make sense for either of them to have it when they're by themselves."

"Agreed," Sharpay replied.

"I want a pretty room Daddy," Caitlin smiled as she climbed up the stairs.

"Maybe you'll like this one," Troy suggested as he swung open the door.

"Oh right there Tay," Chad moaned.

"Look Uncle Chadie and Auntie Taylor are having a big sleepover!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Fun, fun! Me too! Me too!"

Troy caught Caitlin before she had the chance to join in on the fun, "Sorry," Troy tried to avert his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Taylor screamed in horror.

"I…I…," Sharpay was speechless as Troy dragged his wife and daughter out of the very occupied bedroom.

Needless to say the next time that Sharpay and Troy saw Chad and Taylor it was very awkward. Although the image of Chad and Taylor in bed had permanently scarred Sharpay she was thrilled that the two were now a couple. Troy was shocked but none the less happy for the two. And Caitlin was still upset that she couldn't have one big sleepover. The trip started out a little bumpy but everyone ended up having a good time. Troy and Chad hit the slopes every chance they got while Sharpay and Taylor spent a significant amount of time at the spa. Caitlin even tried her hand at skiing a little bit but decided that it was a lot more fun to drink hot cocoa at the ice skating rink. The group even enjoyed a real sleigh ride to a fancy restaurant.

"More," Caitlin smiled at Taylor as she added more marshmallows to her hot cocoa.

"Kiddo I think that's enough."

"One more pwetty pwease Auntie Taylor," Caitlin gave her, her already perfected puppy dog face and Taylor was a goner.

"That's it," Taylor added not one but five more marshmallows.

"Thank you," Caitlin smiled.

Taylor grabbed Caitlin's and Sharpay's hot cocoa mugs and decided to come back for her own. "Here Shar," Taylor handed a lounging Sharpay her mug of cocoa once she and Caitlin went into the family room.

"Oh thanks Tay," Sharpay took a quick sip and put her mug on the coffee table. She winced as she sat back up.

"You alright?" Taylor asked concerned as she and Caitlin sat next to Sharpay.

"My back is killing me," Sharpay sighed as she leaned back into the couch, trying to get comfortable. "I think I need to lay down for a little bit."

"Go ahead honey; I'll keep an eye on Caitlin. The guys should be back soon from the slopes soon anyway."

"Thanks Taylor, I really appreciate it," Sharpay replied as she slowly lifted herself off of the couch which was no easy task at this late stage of her pregnancy.

"Mommy feel better," Caitlin waved with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Bye baby."

Sharpay smiled at her adorable little girl, "Bye honey, I love you. I'm just going to nap for a little bit."

"Otay, I already took my nap today," Caitlin responded afraid she would be dragged into another.

"I know honey you don't have to take another, wake me if you need anything Tay," Sharpay began to head out of the room.

"We'll be fine," Taylor answered her friend. "So kiddo, what do you want to do?"

"Can I have more marshmallows?" Caitlin asked innocently.

A few hours later and Troy and Chad were finally back from their day of snow boarding.

"Where have you guys been? I thought you'd be back hours ago," Taylor placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the two snow covered men.

"Yeah Daddy," Caitlin mimicked Taylor.

"There's like a blizzard Tay!" Chad exclaimed as he began taking off his snow gear. "It took us forty five minutes to drive back," Chad explained when it usually should only take five; they were very close to the resort which owned their rental cabin.

"Oh my god, you're kidding," Taylor was shocked.

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked as he too took off his wet coat.

"Mommy's sweeping, her back hurted her," Caitlin told her daddy.

"Is she alright?" Troy asked, concerned looking to Taylor for confirmation."Oh yeah she's fine Troy. I think she's just a little tired. We took Caitlin ice skating and she actually got out on the ice with her," Taylor replied.

"I no like the structor dude," Caitlin scrunched up her nose at the thought; she needed her mommy to help her ice skate too.

"Taylor!" Sharpay's scream startled the group.

It didn't take long for Troy to respond to his wife, he ran down the hallway and up the stairs in his boots, not caring that he dragged snow everywhere. He burst into the room where Sharpay was sitting up in bed clutching her back.

"What happened Pay?" he was by her side in an instant.

"I'm in labor," Sharpay cried as she clutched her belly.

"What? But you're only thirty six weeks!"

"I know that!" Sharpay screamed back, "But I'm definitely in labor! I thought I was just having back pains but they're real contractions. Troy, its too soon."

"Its ok Pay," Troy kissed her cheek and held her hand. "You're pretty far along, the baby will be fine."

"We need to get to the hospital, these contractions are coming really fast," Sharpay felt the tears surface..

"We can do this honey," Troy helped Sharpay up and out of the room.

"Wait, wait," Sharpay cried out in pain as another contraction rocked her body, there was no way that she could make it down the stairs in the midst of all that pain.

Troy held her hand during the duration of the painful contraction, "Breath baby, breathe."

"Ohhh," Sharpay breathed out as the pain subsided.

"Lets get you to the car fast," Troy continued to hold his wife's hand as he helped her down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Taylor asked as soon as she saw the two, she'd set up Caitlin with another movie in the family room hoping to distract the little one.

"Sharpay's in labor, we need to get her to the hospital," Troy explained as he sat Sharpay down on the closet chair to the back door. "Let me get your stuff."

"Okay," Sharpay replied as Taylor rushed to her side.

"Uh Troy, you're not going anywhere right now," Chad grabbed onto his friend's shoulder.

"Chad come on, I've got to get her…"

"No seriously, look outside! Its gotten worse," the three other adults turned to the huge bay window and were shocked to see just how hard the snow was coming down. Troy couldn't even see the car in the driveway anymore.

"Oh my god," Taylor let out nervously. "Troy its not safe for you to drive in that."

"I'll call an ambulance," Troy turned to Sharpay. "Okay honey?"

"Okay hurry Troy please," Sharpay could feel another contraction coming on strong. Taylor opted to hold her hand as Sharpay's pain increased.

"Damnit," Troy cursed as he hung up the phone after calling 911.

"What is it?" Chad questioned his friend.

"Apparently there was an avalanche on the main mountain. All the available paramedics have been dispatched to the scene. They're only going to emergency cases because of the avalanche. Apparently a pre-term labor isn't an emergency."

"Its alright Troy, we'll just drive then," Taylor said trying to ease the situation.

"Its going to take us hours," Chad replied.

"We'll have to do it, we can't just wait here. Sharpay's not due for another month, something could be wrong," Troy bent down next to his wife. "We'll drive to the hospital alright Pay? You probably won't deliver for a few hours anyway."

Sharpay clutched Troy's hand, "No Troy!"

"What? Pay really I don't think we should wait especially if its going to take so long," Troy responded as he rubbed her hand gently.

"No you don't understand, this baby is coming soon! I don't want to have her in the car!" Sharpay cried onto her husband's shoulder, this was definitely not how she pictured her ideal labor. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

**So thats the end of part one, what did you guys think? Sorry its a cliffie but you actually won't see the actual end of that last part until the sequel. I've got to move on to the second epilogue. Oddly enough the ending of the second epilogue is written but I've got to write a few things that happened before that. I'm going to try my hardest to get some Kenzie in there since this one had a lot of Caitlin. Thanks again guys! Luv ya!**

**P.S.-Thank High School Musical 2 and some new Troypay/ Zac and Ashley photos I found on the web, they so motivated me. Troypay had such good scenes in HSM2, I could watch them over and over again!**


	9. Epilogue Part 2

**Here's the second part of the epilogue, a million years later. I know I suck at updating, so I'm just going to leave it at that. Its not as long as the first epilogue but its still pretty lengthy. I hope that you will enjoy it. I know many of you asked about the second part of Kenzie's birth but that is reserved for the sequel. I just didn't have the time for this part. So without further ado, epilogue part 2:**

* * *

"Ugh, this corset is killing me," Sharpay groaned as she attempted to get comfortable in her seat.

"No one forced you to wear it," Troy smirked at his wife as he pulled to a complete stop at a red light.

"It makes my costume so much more authentic," Sharpay replied as she glanced down at her self. "And I look hot again now that I've lost all that baby weight. I just had to show off my post Mackenzie figure."

"You always look hot," Troy grinned, hoping to score some major brownie points wit his wife. He wanted nothing more than to continue their date night in the comforts of their own bedroom. "And you lost the baby weight a long time ago honey."

"Oh please Bolton, you're just trying to get in my pants," Sharpay giggled loudly, she'd had several cocktails at the Halloween party now that she was done nursing the baby. "Or my corset rather."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," Sharpay giggled once again, "keep the compliments coming and this could be your lucky night honey."

"Wahoo!" Troy laughed as he began to drive again, once the light turned green.

"I said maybe Troy, don't get too carried away."

"Did I mention that you're the most beautiful queen that I've ever seen?"

"Eh," Sharpay shrugged and turned her head to look out the window; her big brown eyes focused on the many homes of their upscale community as they quickly flew by.

"You rocked the karaoke at the party."

"Is that the best you can come up with? God, I'm so tired," Sharpay sighed as she leaned against the window, closing her eyes.

"No," Troy mumbled under his breath.

"What honey?" Sharpay questioned, her eyes still closed, close to sleep.

"I didn't say anything," Troy replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Did I mention that your hair looks beautiful, that cut is really working for you and your honey gold highlights frame your face perfectly?"

"Hmm."

"Not a good one huh?" Troy questioned out loud as he turned to his wife. "Sharpay?"

"I'm trying to sleep Troy."

"Sorry," Troy muttered, there went his lucky night…yippee.

A few minutes later, Troy was driving up their long and curvy driveway and into the four car garage. "Pay," Troy shook his wife gently after putting his BMW in park. "We're home."

"Mmm," Sharpay slowly opened her eyes. "Carry me."

"Are you serious?"

"I didn't think so," Sharpay rolled her eyes and opened her door.

"You're more than capable of walking," Troy chuckled.

"You suck," Sharpay pouted as she and Troy walked in the back door of their house.

"Do you think Maddie is in the family room?" Troy questioned as they walked farther into their house.

"Troy, she's always in the family room after she puts the girls to bed. I hope she gave Caitlin a bath; she was so filthy after her Halloween party. They actually bobbed for apples and went on a hayride. She had a lot of fun though."

"I bet," Troy replied. "I didn't get to talk to her much after practice."

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"So are you still sleepy?"

"Troy," Sharpay rolled her eyes at her horny husband as she walked into the family room. "Hi Maddie," Sharpay greeted their babysitter who was engrossed in some reality show on the flat screen.

"Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," the college aged girl stood up quickly.

"How'd it go?" Troy asked as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Good, Caitlin was a little upset after you left but she calmed down during dinner. We played for a little bit, I gave her a bath and then put her to bed," Maddie responded as she gathered her things.

"Oh great, did Kenzie give you any problems?" Sharpay questioned, the eight month old baby had a very happy demeanor but could be extremely loud when she wanted to be.

"No, she was fine. I gave her those baby food jars of squash and chicken and a bottle before bed and I haven't heard a peep out of her since 7:45," Maddie told the two.

"Here you go," Troy handed her two fifties which the young girl gratefully took.

"Thanks so much," Maddie smiled.

"You're welcome," Sharpay replied. "Let me walk you out." Sharpay walked the babysitter to the front door while Troy turned off all the lights and the T.V. in the family room.

"Everything's all set down here," Troy came up behind Sharpay as she locked the front door.

"I want to check on the girls before we head to bed," Sharpay and Troy began their ascent up the stairs.

"How about you check on Caitlin and I'll check on Kenz?" Troy suggested as they made it up stairs.

"Sure," Sharpay replied as she walked down the hallway, straight into Caitlin's bedroom while Troy headed into Mackenzie's.

Sharpay carefully entered the dark room, the only light came from the little star nightlight in the corner. When Sharpay made her way over to her daughter's bed, she was shocked that the bed was empty. "Oh my god!" Sharpay was in full Mommy panic mode as she pulled down the covers before looking under the bed, no Caitlin. She also checked the closet and the bathroom and there was no sign of her daughter. Sharpay hurried out of the room and down the hall into her own room. Troy must have still been checking on Kenzie because he wasn't in there and there didn't seem to be any sign of Caitlin either. Sharpay raced across the hall and straight into her husband's arms. "Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, forgetting that there was a sleeping baby in the room.

"What is it?" Troy asked, knowing that Sharpay was not alright.

"Caitlin's missing!"

"Pay," Troy began.

"She's not in her room and she's not in our room," Sharpay explained, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Sharpay," Troy was interrupted once again.

"Where the hell could she be?"

"Sharpay," Troy gently shook her, "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when my little girl is missing!"

"She's not missing," Troy smiled. "She's right here."

"What?" Sharpay questioned as Troy turned her around and there in Kenzie's crib was the most precious sight in the world. Caitlin was laying right next to her baby sister with a protective arm swung over her. "Oh my gosh, what is she doing in there?"

"It looks like she gave her a bottle," Troy replied, there was an empty bottle at the bottom of the crib and they had left Maddie strict instructions not to let Kenzie sleep with a bottle. "I didn't think she knew how to climb up into that crib."

"Why would she give her a bottle? Maddie should have done that if she woke up."

"Maybe she heard her crying," Troy suggested.

"But Maddie should have taken care of that."

"You know, it kind of looked like the baby monitor was unplugged in the family room when I was turning everything off."

"You don't think Maddie would intentionally turn it off, do you?" The thought of their trusted babysitter doing something so foolish made her sick to her stomach. What if something truly serious had happened to Kenzie, she wasn't even one years old yet.

"God, I hope not," Troy was feeling the same as Sharpay, anything could have happened.

"They look so adorable," Sharpay couldn't take her eyes off of her beautiful girls. "I almost don't want to move her."

"Then don't."

"Troy, it's not safe for Caitlin to sleep in here. There's not enough room and one of them could get hurt," Sharpay could go on forever on the dangers of crib safety. "Please bring her back to her room."

"Alright, alright," Troy walked over to the crib and carefully picked up his older daughter causing her to wake in the process.

"Daddy," Caitlin mumbled as she dug her head into his shoulder.

"I got you baby," Troy said reassuringly as he kissed her head before heading out of the room, with Sharpay quickly following.

Troy laid Caitlin down in her own bed before taking a seat on the edge while Sharpay sat behind him. By now Caitlin was a little bit more aware and Sharpay wanted to know exactly what had happened.

"Sweetie, what were you doing in Kenzie's crib?" Sharpay asked her little girl.

"She cried for a long time," Caitlin explained. "Maddie never came upstairs so I went downstairs. She didn't see me by the door because she was talking on the phone."

"But couldn't she hear Kenzie crying?" Troy questioned.

"No, the baby monitor wasn't on when I went in there," Caitlin replied as she shifted in her bed.

"What did you do after that sweetie?" Sharpay asked another question.

"I went to the kitchen and got Kenzie a bottle from the fridge and then I put it in the microwave," Caitlin continued to tell her story. "Then I came to her room and climbed in her crib and fed her all by myself."

"Butterfly how did you get into the refrigerator by yourself or the microwave?" Troy was astonished that his three and a half year old was this resourceful and responsible, as opposed to their babysitter.

"I used the chair."

"And Maddie never heard you?" Caitlin shook her head 'no.' "Honey, why did you do everything? You should have gotten Maddie," Sharpay said as she reached for her daughter's small hand.

"But I'm Kenzie's big sister, you said I should always help her Mommy," Caitlin smiled as did her parents, they were proud of the way she had stepped up.

"That's true honey, but you could have gotten hurt standing on the chair or climbing into the crib. It's a grown up's job to watch a baby all the time," Sharpay responded, "but thank you so much for feeding your baby sister."

"You're welcome Mommy; she was super duper hungry too. She drank her bottle all up and burped two times!"

"She did?" Troy laughed. "What a little piggy."

"Daddy," Caitlin laughed, "She's not a piggy, just a baby."

"Oh sorry," Troy grinned and bent down to kiss his little girl on the cheek. "Its late butterfly, you need to get back to sleep."

"Daddy's right honey, you have a big day tomorrow," Sharpay gave Caitlin a kiss too and tucked her back in as soon as Troy moved out of the way.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Caitlin asked, followed by a nice, big yawn. She couldn't remember if they had any special plans.

"Well we are doing something special for you because you're such a great big sister," Sharpay grinned; she definitely thought that Caitlin needed a little treat for everything she had done tonight.

"Really?" Caitlin yawned again.

"Really, now get some sleep," Sharpay stood up and as soon as she did, Caitlin's eyes closed, sleep already overcoming her.

"Can you believe that?" Troy questioned as he and Sharpay walked back to their own bedroom. "I mean could we have been blessed with a better kid?"

Sharpay smiled, "I know, she's so wonderful. I know all parents say that but we've got the best kids, hands down."

"Oh definitely," Troy nodded his head.

"Hopefully they'll stay so wonderful after they hit puberty."

"I'm not even going there," Troy shuddered at the thought. "I want my little girls to be young forever."

"Wishful thinking honey, but they're going to grow up and I'm sure they'll still be daddy's little girls," Sharpay giggled as she kissed him lightly. "I know I still was."

"Still am honey," Troy corrected Sharpay to which she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sure your dad thinks you're wonderful, I know I do."

"Are you still trying the compliments to get a little action?"

"Maybe," Troy chuckled. "Is it working?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Sharpay woke up quite startled with drops of sweat rolling down her face. She looked around, happy to know that she was still in her bedroom but her dream had really frightened her.

"Pay?" Troy rubbed her back, he'd just come up to bed after watching a game downstairs. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Sharpay nodded, trying her hardest not to cry. "It's getting worse this time. We had to bury you at the end right before I woke up."

"Honey I'm sorry," Troy wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Troy it feels so real," Sharpay just couldn't help it as the tears finally began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"Pay, I'm not going anywhere," Troy kissed away her tears. "I'm right here and I'm fine."

"You don't know that Troy," Sharpay sniffled.

"Pay I feel just fine, I'm not sick or anything."

"But these things sneak up on you…," Sharpay trailed off. "I just…Troy, I'm so worried."

"Do you want me to go to the doctor?"

"Would you?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

"If it would ease your mind then yes."

"Thank you," Sharpay snuggled into Troy. "I would really feel a lot better knowing that you're perfectly healthy."

"Good," Troy kissed her cheek. "Think you can get some sleep?"

"I'll try," sleeping in Troy's arms always did wonders for Sharpay.

The next morning, Troy made an appointment with his doctor for later that afternoon. Since he was Troy Bolton, basketball star, he didn't have any problems making such a last minute appointment. He wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible for Sharpay's sake. Plus their families and friends would be coming in the next week or so to celebrate Christmas and he didn't want his 'health' hanging over their heads. Sharpay, of course, decided to accompany him so she would have proof that her husband was alright. The past few weeks had been grueling on Sharpay, every night she had that same nightmare that Troy died. It had been years since Sharpay had even paid that old dream any thought but then suddenly it appeared one night and it was back with a vengeance. Instead of all of the great family moments, it only started with the loud beeping machines signaling the stop of Troy's heart.

"Hi Mom," Troy greeted his mother and welcomed her into his home.

"Hi honey," Lucy kissed her son's cheek and he took her coat into the closet. "Where are the girls?"

"Caitlin is coloring in the family room and Sharpay is putting Kenzie down for her afternoon nap. Thanks for coming over so last minute."

"Not a problem honey, you know how much I love my granddaughters."

"Hi Lucy," Sharpay smiled at her mother-in-law as she descended the stairs.

"Hi Sharpay, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked her very pregnant daughter in-law.

"Hanging in there," Sharpay laughed as she finally joined the two in the foyer.

"One more month to go," Troy grinned. "Which is why we've got some shopping to do," Troy lied to his mother, not wanting her to know where they were actually going. His mother would probably worry just as much as Sharpay.

"Yeah I don't think this little guy," Sharpay patted her belly, "would appreciate his sister's hand me downs."

"Not at all," Lucy chuckled. "Well you two go ahead; I've got everything under control."

"Ok thanks Lucy. Kenzie should be up by 3:30 but don't let her sleep past 4 or else she'll never go to bed," Sharpay told her mother-in-law.

After saying goodbye to Lucy, Troy and Sharpay grabbed their coats and made their way to the doctor's office. Several hours later, Sharpay sat nervously in the waiting room of the Albuquerque Center for Health. Troy was currently in the process of receiving an MRI. His physician had sent them over to the health center over an hour ago for the non-invasive procedure. It was the last in a series of tests that afternoon. At his actual doctor's appointment, Troy endured a major physical, several blood tests and of course a urine screening. Those test results and the MRI would be available in a few days although Sharpay wasn't sure that she could wait that long.

"Hey," Troy approached his wife who was reading her magazine upside down. Troy knew that she was nervous but he had no idea that she this worried.

"Hi," Sharpay immediately threw the magazine down on the empty chair next to her. "How did it go?"

"Fine Pay, it was fine," Troy replied as he offered his very pregnant wife a hand so she could stand.

"Thanks," Sharpay responded as she made it up to her feet. "Do you have anymore tests?"

"No, I'm all done and completely sore, thanks to you."

"Troy I'm sorry," Sharpay apologized, feeling incredibly guilty for making her husband endure a very hellish afternoon of being poked and prodded by doctors and nurses. "I didn't know they would run so many tests and I know how much you hate needles and…" Sharpay rambled on until Troy finally stopped her.

"Honey, I was kidding," Troy smiled. "I'm alright Pay, honestly I'm a little sore but I'll survive."

"You jerk," Sharpay punched her husband in the shoulder.

"Ow," Troy flinched, his wife had just punched him in a very sore spot; the sight of one of his many blood tests.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sharpay immediately felt remorse. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'm thinking, candles, a nice long bath, some sparkling cider, and you and me naked for the rest of the day."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking I won't force you to do the dishes after dinner and maybe you can watch ESPN in bed."

"Well hot damn, I'm such a lucky guy," Troy chuckled as he led Sharpay to the exit.

**A few days later….**

"Mackenzie, you do not eat cereal with your fingers," Sharpay said sternly as she tidied up the kitchen, clearing away the last remnants of breakfast, aside from Mackenzie's who had gotten a late start that morning.

"Its fun Mommy!" the two and a half, almost three year old, squealed as she continued to slurp up her Lucky Charms in her small but pudgy fingers.

"Use your spoon or else breakfast if over for you, young lady," Sharpay glared at her daughter, effectively causing the little one to use her silverware. "You need to finish up; we're going to be late for school."

"Kenzie no like school!" Kenzie exclaimed, banging her Cinderella spoon on the table to add a little emphasis.

Sharpay rolled her big brown eyes, just yesterday Kenzie complained that she missed her twice a week pre-school class while Caitlin was in kindergarten all morning. "You love school and today is your big class Christmas party so you are going to have tons of fun."

"Me bring gingie man cookies to mine party?" Kenzie questioned before picking up her matching Cinderella bowl and downing the rest of her milk and what little cereal remained.

"Yeah honey, you can bring the ginger bread men that we made last night," Sharpay said as she made her way over to the table. She grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped Kenzie's little mouth, ridding the little girl of a huge milk mustache.

"Yay! Let's go right now Mommy!"

Sharpay laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, "We still have a few more minutes Kenzie."

After Kenzie washed her hands, Sharpay let her place their homemade ginger bread cookies into a Tupperware container. Sharpay was just about to place the lid on it when the phone rang. She hurried to the mounted phone unit on the wall to answer it. Kenzie grinned, deciding that now was the perfect opportunity to sample one of their cookies. She was forced to go to bed as soon as they took the piping hot cookies out of the oven, so she and Caitlin didn't have any.

"Don't even think about it!" Sharpay glared at her daughter before speaking into the phone, "Hello, Bolton residence."

"Yes hello, may I please speak to a Mr. Troy Bolton?"

"He's not at home, can I take a message?" Sharpay asked as she walked back over to the island. She was going to cover the Tupperware so Kenzie's greedy little hands wouldn't sneak a cookie.

"Yes, I'm a nurse at Dr. Spencer's office and I have his test results."

Sharpay's heart dropped to her stomach, it seemed liked they had been waiting forever for these results. Sharpay thought that Troy would be able to pull some clout since he was a well known NBA player but he had to wait just like everyone else. "I'm his wife, is there anyway you could give me the results and I'll tell him right away." Sharpay was just dying to know, the past few days had been hell on her. She was never one to just wait around.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton, but I'm afraid that patient confidentiality rules forbid me from doing so."

"I understand," Sharpay replied nicely but she was cursing that woman in her head.

"If you could have him call me as soon as possible, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, he should be home soon."

"Great, thank you and have a nice day."

"You too," Sharpay ended the phone call and placed the phone down on the center of the island.

"Who dat on the phone Mommy?"

"Someone for daddy," Sharpay forced a smile, hoping Kenzie wouldn't notice her new foul mood. "I want you to sit on the potty before we leave."

"No I don't gotta go!" Kenzie pouted.

"I don't want you to have an accident today. You're wearing such a pretty dress and if you get it all wet at school, you won't be able to wear it anymore."

"Me wear pull ups then," Kenzie suggested as if it were the most logical solution.

"No you're already wearing your new big girl panties. Only babies were diapers and pull ups."

"Me not a baby! Me's a big girl!" Kenzie said proudly.

"That's right, you are Mommy's very big girl and big girls wear panties and go pee pee on the potty."

"Time to go potty Mommy, lets go!" Kenzie fearlessly jumped off of her step stool and ran out of the kitchen.

Sharpay smile to herself as she followed her daughter to the downstairs powder room. It wasn't often that she could talk Kenzie into things so quickly, so she most certainly deserved a pat on the back (or a ginger bread cookie after she dropped Kenzie off at school). Kenzie pulled down her black tights and lifted up her red dress so that Sharpay could lift her onto the toilet. Kenzie refused to use the little training portable potty that sat on the ground in the corner. So instead, Sharpay bought a little child size seat that was placed on the regular toilet. Kenzie greatly enjoyed this one because she felt like a big girl and was able to flush which of course was the best part of going potty in her eyes.

"Mommy sing a song pwease." Apparently songs helped Kenzie do her business faster; it was something Troy had started and something Sharpay hated.

"Ok, um…the itsy bitsy Kenzie crawled up the water spout," Kenzie clapped her hands excitedly; she just loved when her mommy and daddy included her name in a song. "Down came the rain and…"

"Pay!" Troy's voice filtered throughout the house.

"I'll be right back!" Sharpay exclaimed and hurried to find her husband as fast as her pregnant belly would allow.

"But you didn't finish my song," Kenzie huffed and puffed after her mother had quickly exited the bathroom.

"Troy?" Sharpay called out as she briskly walked down the long hallway.

"Kitchen baby."

Sharpay found Troy in the kitchen, already munching on one of the left over ginger bread men.

Troy looked up at the sound of his wife's footsteps, "Busted I know," he chuckled as he finished up the last of his cookie. Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but Troy cut her off, figuring that he was just about to get a lecture, one that he didn't want to hear. "In my defense, I'm absolutely heartbroken! Your very grown up daughter wouldn't let me give her a kiss when I dropped her off at school. I hugged her but when I leaned in to kiss her, she pulled anyway and said I would embarrass her. Can you believe it? She'll be six in a few months and already I'm an embarrassment to her. When I was six, I didn't even know what that word mean. I was too busy picking my nose and watching Power Rangers."

"That's nice," Sharpay replied absentmindedly, having barely listened to Troy's little story. She grabbed the phone and quickly handed it to her husband.

"What's this for and wait, you're not going to yell at me for eating Kenzie's class cookies?" This was a complete shock to Troy; he was used to getting an earful from Sharpay.

"Dr. Spencer's office called, they have all your test results."

"Oh," Troy nodded knowingly, no wonder his wife was so preoccupied.

"Call now!"

"I am," Troy looked at Sharpay's very nervous face and kissed her gently before dialing his doctor's office. "Its going to be fine Pay." Sharpay nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek, this was it: the moment of truth. "Hi, this is Troy Bolton; I'm calling to…right of course….sure."

"What?" Sharpay asked, feeling quite panicked.

"She put me on hold," Troy explained.

"Mommy!" Kenzie screamed from the bathroom. "I pooped!"

"She pooped," Troy laughed but Sharpay was in no laughing mood. "Relax baby, I really hate seeing you like this."

Sharpay let out a sigh, "I just…"

"Mommy! I pooped! Wipe me!" Kenzie whined and was close to crying. Sharpay knew that she better tend to her child before the real waterworks started.

"Go wipe your stinky kid," Troy smiled. "I'll probably still be on hold by the time you get back anyway."

"Troy…"

"Baby seriously, I'm fine."

"Mommy!"

"I'm coming!" Sharpay called back as she reluctantly left the kitchen to tend to her little girl.

"Yes, I'm still here…Hi, Dr. Spencer…yes, I'm ready…"

"I peed and pooped Mommy!" Kenzie announced once Sharpay made it back to the bathroom.

"That's fabulous," Sharpay put on a happy face as she took care of Kenzie. Once she was finished and they'd both washed their hands, Sharpay carried Kenzie back to the kitchen.

"Thank you Dr. Spencer….Yeah, uh huh…No, its my treat….No problem, just pick the tickets up at the box office next Thursday….Alright, you too," Troy hung up the phone after talking to his personal doctor. "Pay, you shouldn't be carrying her." Troy rushed to Sharpay's side and took their daughter from her arms. "I thought we agreed that you would be taking it easy this last month."

"Stop stalling Troy Bolton! What did Dr. Spencer say?"  
Troy couldn't help but grin widely as he kissed his little girl's cheek. "Hi my ladybug."

"Hi my daddy," Kenzie giggled to herself before nuzzling Troy's nose with her own cute little button one.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled, she just couldn't take it any longer; the suspense was absolutely killing her.

"Guess who is perfectly healthy?"

"Really?" Sharpay gushed, all of her pent up anxiety was slowly leaving her overly stressed body.

"Really! Didn't I tell you that you had nothing to worry about?"

"What about your MRI?"

"Honey, it came back negative, in fact everything came back negative. If you don't believe me, you can go to Dr. Spencer's office and pick up the documented results," he smirked. "I'm starting to think you wanted me to be sick."

"Ugh," Sharpay just didn't have the words for his smart little comeback.

"Come here," Troy moved closer to his wife and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Troy," Sharpay smiled. "And I'm just so thankful that you're alright."

"That makes two of us. Now as far as your nightmares, maybe you need to stop eating peanut butter and pickles sandwiches at midnight."

"Hey that was one time!" Sharpay protested and pointed a finger in Troy's face. "And hey don't knock it until you've tried it."

"Well I won't be trying it anytime soon. The thought alone is just….yuck, right ladybug?"

"Yuck!" Kenzie echoed her father, causing both of her parents to laugh.

"Alright my yucky girl, lets get you off to school," Troy kissed his daughter's cheek before winking at his wife, "So Mommy and I can have very special…celebration time sooner rather than later."

"I like the sound of that," Sharpay smiled , alone time with Troy was few and far between lately and it would be even worse with the arrival of their son in the next month or so.

"I'll take Kenz to school, you rest and save up your energy for me."

"I'm not so sure you can handle me," Sharpay smirked. "You're the one who probably needs to rest up for a bit."

"Is that a fact?"

"Indeed Mr. Bolton but I'm afraid we'll have to continue this little conversation later because our daughter needs to get to school soon."

"Oh right," Troy was so caught up in his wife that he'd almost forgotten about his precious ladybug. "Ok, we're off," Troy grabbed the container of cookies and headed out the kitchen. "When I come back, I'm going to show you just how healthy I really am!" Troy called from the mudroom.

"Fabulous! I can't wait!"

* * *

Sharpay excused herself from talking to her neighbor Annette and her husband Michael, she was becoming increasingly hotter and she had been experiencing some back pain for most of the day. She needed to get out of the room before she passed out, that would certainly put a damper on the party. She walked out of the room and narrowly escaped running into a caterer carrying glasses of eggnog.

"Sorry Mrs. Bolton," the man apologized even though it had been Sharpay's fault.

"No, I'm sorry, totally my fault," Sharpay replied.

"Would you like some eggnog Mrs. Bolton?" the young man asked.

"No but thank you," Sharpay smiled as the man nodded and headed inside the formal living room. She quickly opened the front door and headed out side. "Hi you," she said, pleasantly surprised to see Chad staring off into the stars.

"Hey Shar," Chad turned around from where he had been leaning on the railing. "What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze to death." Chad was just about to offer her his suit jacket when she stopped him.

"No you keep it, I came out here because I'm boiling inside," Sharpay explained. "What about you?"

Chad shrugged, "I just needed a little fresh air….just wanted to do some thinking," he smiled.

"Well if I'm interrupting you," Sharpay began, ready to leave and give her friend a little space.

"No, no not at all. You know I always love the company of a beautiful woman," Chad smirked.

"You better watch yourself, Taylor has great hearing," Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah," Chad chuckled. "That's my girl."

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled as she looked at Chad's own brightly smiling face. "You really love her don't you?"

Chad smiled even bigger; just the thought of Taylor made him smile like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I really do."

"She loves you too," Sharpay smiled, trying to keep her hormones in check. "And I love the both of you; I hope that you will be very happy together."

"Thanks Sharpay, that means a lot coming from you," Chad responded. "I see you and Troy and the girls and it just blows my mind to see how happy you are as a family. I just wonder if Tay and I will have that."

"Without a doubt, Chad," Sharpay smiled. "You better pop the question soon; we could use another baby around here soon."

Chad chuckled, "Troy already told me that you know that I'm asking her on Christmas."

Sharpay giggled, "That Troy sure can't keep a secret."

Chad laughed, "So true, as long as you didn't tell Taylor it's all good."

"Unlike my husband my lips are sealed," Sharpay grinned as she leaned against the railing, letting out a content sigh as she was deep in thought. She turned to look at Chad, "Did you ever think that this is how your life was going to turn out?"

"Honestly," Chad shook his head 'no.' "No, I didn't. But I've never been happier. I'm about to propose to Taylor," he chuckled. "I still thought that I'd be some wild bachelor but this is the life I want, the one with Taylor, and I've never wanted anything more. What about you?"

Sharpay smiled as she thought back on the last several years. "Well not at first, but the moment that Troy and I started dating, I knew that he was my happily ever after. I've never been happier, too, in my entire life. I can't even put it all into words but having a family of your own is just…it's so remarkable and there's just so much love to go around. It's indescribable, Chad, it really is."

Chad nodded, "You and me, we're very blessed."

Sharpay smiled, knowing that he was right. She was about to respond when the front door suddenly swung open and out came Taylor.

"I thought I saw you two head out here," Taylor smiled as she slipped an arm around Chad's waist. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Shooting the breeze," Chad laughed as he pulled Taylor closer.

"You're an odd one," Taylor chuckled as she shivered at the cold weather.

"Do you want my jacket?" Chad offered.

"Uh huh," Taylor nodded as Chad helped her with his black blazer. "Its freezing, you two are crazy for standing out here."

"I'm practically sweating bullets..." Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Taylor asked worried, she was pretty sure that she had seen that face before.

"You ok Shar?" Chad asked as he stepped forward.

"My water broke," Sharpay looked down and saw fluid dripping down her legs.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Whoa," Chad stumbled back afraid that he would step in her puddle.

"Go get Troy," Sharpay breathed as she felt the onset of a contraction begin to hit.

"I'll be right back," Taylor rushed into the house as Sharpay reached out for the nearest object to hold which happened to be Chad's hand.

"Breathe in, breathe out," Chad said encouragingly. "Do that hee hee hoo stuff?"

"You're not helping," Sharpay rolled her eyes at Chad, finally the contraction stopped. "That one wasn't so bad."

"Not so bad?" Chad questioned. "I think you broke my hand."

"Pay!" Troy exclaimed as he and Taylor rushed back outside.

"Troy my water broke!" Sharpay shrieked and Troy was at her side in an instant.

"Ok, ok," Troy said as he ran a hand through his hair, even though this was his third child he was still as nervous as can be.

"And I'm having hard contractions," Sharpay said as she placed a steadying hand on her back.

"How far apart are your contractions? And how long have you been having them?" Troy asked as he replaced her hand with his own to help her.

Sharpay bit her lip, knowing that he'd be angry, "Almost all day," she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, did you just say ALL DAY?" Troy asked and Sharpay nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I just wanted to get through the party and they weren't that bad. I even thought they were Braxton hicks at lunch," Sharpay explained.

Ok, ok, I'm not mad at you Sharpay," Troy said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby," Sharpay beamed as Troy smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww that's sweet kids, now that we've established that you love each other…can we go to the damn hospital? This kid is going to be born on your porch any minute now!" A very nervous Chad yelled, he did not want a repeat of Sharpay's last birth.

**The next day…**

"Hi," Troy smiled from the doorway.

"Hi you," Sharpay smiled from her bed. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

"I come bearing gifts," Troy laughed as he opened the door wider to reveal Caitlin and Kenzie smiling widely just like their parents. Sharpay smile grew at the sight of her little girls; it was the first time since she had seen them since the previous night.

"Mommy!" Kenzie exclaimed, she was first in the room, torpedoing towards Sharpay.

"Careful, careful," Troy warned as Kenzie slowed her speed when she reached her mother. He looked down to his oldest who stood apprehensively by his side. "Go on butterfly, don't you want to meet your new brother?"

Caitlin nodded as Troy took her hand and led her over to Sharpay's hospital bed. "Hi, Mommy," Caitlin smiled as she leaned against the bed.

"Hi baby," Sharpay smiled as she shifted the new bundle of joy in her arms, revealing his sleepy face. "I would like you to meet your new baby brother."

"Hi," Caitlin smiled, in awe of her new brother.

"Hi baby bwother," Kenzie said as she grabbed one of his tiny hands from underneath his blanket.

"Kenz," Troy began, afraid that she would hurt him.

"She's ok," Sharpay looked up at her husband, reassuring her husband that their daughter was just fine.

"He's pink Daddy," Kenzie stated as she looked to both of her parents.

"So were you," Troy chuckled as he picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed with her.

"So what do you think Caitlin? Is he a keeper?" Sharpay asked her silent daughter.

Caitlin nodded as she smiled at her mother. "Yeah, he's a keeper Mommy. I like him a lot."

"Good because if you didn't like him, we were thinking of giving him back," Troy replied as Caitlin and Kenzie looked at him utterly shocked.

"Troy," Sharpay scolded him.

"I'm kidding girls," Troy laughed.

"What's his name?" Kenzie asked as she tugged on Troy's sleeve. "Is it Mickey Mouse?"

"No honey, his name is not Mickey Mouse," Sharpay giggled. Kenzie had tried desperately for them to name the baby Mickey since he was a boy (or Cinderella if they had a girl).

"We decided to name him Sean Patrick Bolton," Troy replied as he looked down at his perfect little boy.

"Sean?" Caitlin asked, wide eyed. "You picked the name that was my favorite!"

Sharpay nodded as she snuggled Sean closer to her. "It was our favorite too and he looks like a Sean, don't you think?"

"Mmm hmm, definitely a Sean," Troy smiled as he admired his son, who let out a little yawn.

"Time for a nap," Kenzie took note.

Sharpay laughed, "He's going to take a lot naps, babies sleep a lot."

"Can I hold him?" Caitlin asked expectedly as she looked up to Sharpay.

"Sure sweetie, but why don't you sit down on the couch first," Sharpay said, happy that Caitlin wanted to hold her new brother. She had been a little worried that the girls wouldn't be so responsive to him; she thought that their might be some major jealously but so far so good.

"Ok!" Caitlin exclaimed and rushed to the corner of Sharpay's hospital suite where the couch was.

"Me too, me too," Kenzie climbed down from Troy's lap and jumped to the floor before joining her older sister.

"Troy," Sharpay motioned for him to take the baby.

"Hi big guy," Troy carefully took his son from his mother; he placed a loving kiss on his son's forehead. "Remember what we talked about before Caitlin, you need to hold his head."

"Uh huh," Caitlin nodded as her father walked closer; she had a few butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to do it right and she wanted to make her parents proud of her.

"Ok, be careful ok," Troy leaned down and carefully placed Sean in his big sister's arms. "Support his head," Troy repeated, helping Caitlin get situated with him. "There."

"Good job sweetheart," Sharpay beamed as she looked at her children, all three of them. Sean in Caitlin's arms and Kenzie tickling his blanket clad feet. "Honey you should take a picture."

Troy nodded, "Be right back, the moms have my camera." He quickly walked out of the room.

"I thought he would be heavy," Caitlin looked down at a now sleeping Sean and then up to her mother.

"No, he's light as a feather," Sharpay replied, well that wasn't entirely true, he was definitely the biggest of their three at 8 pounds 11 ounces, but what do you expect when you have a big Bolton boy.

"Where are his teeth?" Kenzie asked.

"Babies don't have teeth when they are first born," Sharpay explained. "They have to grow in time."

"Oh," Kenzie replied skeptically, not sure if she believed her mother.

"Ok," Troy said as he entered the room, the waiting room was just next door so he didn't have to travel far. "Can you believe that they were comparing pictures of him on my camera with their own cameras?"

Sharpay giggled, "Our mothers? Yes, they're crazy Troy, you know that."

"I practically had to cut my mom's hand off to get the camera," Troy laughed as he stood in front of his children. "Ok ready guys." Both girls smiled as Troy took the picture.

"Let me see," Sharpay replied as Troy walked closer to her. "Aww, so precious," Sharpay said as a tear rolled down her cheek, she was still very hormonal. "Take some more."

Troy chuckled as he kissed Sharpay on the lips ever so softly, "I will."

Sharpay looked on as Troy took more pictures of the girls with their little brother. Her life was so wonderful; she had the most amazing husband, beautiful girls and now an adorable little boy. It had taken her a long time to get here, and now here she was a wife and mother. Everything had changed, for the better, the day she confessed her feelings to Troy. That same day she broke up with Max, he really was an idiot and she couldn't believe that she had wasted so much time on him. Sharpay and Troy immediately started dating, and they didn't take it slow either. They already knew everything about each other and they were completely and totally in love. Less than two years later they were married, their first child, Caitlin Elizabeth Welling was born a few years later. Almost three years after that, Mackenzie Ann Bolton made her debut into the world. And what a debut it was, Sharpay had gone into premature labor in the middle of a terrible storm. They were stuck in Colorado with the roads snowed in and little Kenzie was coming fast. So Taylor had helped Troy and Sharpay deliver their new little girl into this world. They named Mackenzie after Taylor. Mackenzie because it somewhat resembled McKessie and Ann because that was also Taylor's middle name. Taylor couldn't have been happier that Troy and Sharpay named their daughter after her and they had appointed her and Chad as godparents. And now little Sean Patrick was here, a Christmas Eve baby born at 2:12 a.m.

"Honey," Troy was staring at Sharpay.

"Huh what?" Sharpay looked up at him.

"Where were you? I was calling you," Troy looked a little worried.

Sharpay smiled, "Sorry must be the epidural still, good stuff."

Troy smiled although he was slightly worried about his wife, "You sure?"

"Perfect, Troy I am absolutely perfect," Sharpay replied as the girls smiled at her.

"Good. The girls want to take a picture with you and Sean," Troy stated.

"Ok, sounds good," Sharpay smiled.

"Ok, why don't you get in bed with mommy," Troy placed his camera down on the hospital tray. He bent down to pick up his son while the girls scurried off to either side of Sharpay. After they climbed up on the bed, Troy placed Sean in Sharpay's arms.

"Hi baby," Sharpay cooed as Sean stirred in her arms.

"Smile Mommy," Kenzie said as Troy grabbed his camera.

"Ok are we ready?" Troy said smiling at his family, they looked absolutely beautiful together. His life was so complete now.

"I think so," Sharpay smiled. "Go for it."

"1, 2…" Troy started but was interrupted.

"Troy!" Lucy called from the doorway.

"What Mom? I was about to take a picture," Troy turned to face his mother.

"Gee, Troy I hadn't noticed," Lucy said sarcastically while Troy rolled his eyes and Sharpay chuckled at the mother and son antics. "Get in there too, I'll take it."

"Thanks Lucy," Sharpay smiled as she watched Lucy take the camera from Troy.

Troy beamed with pride as he walked up to the hospital bed and sat on the edge of the bed right behind Caitlin. Troy gave Sharpay a gentle kiss on the head before turning to his mother to smile.

"Ok, so beautiful," Lucy smiled at her son and his family; she was swelling with grandmotherly pride. "Everyone say Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Troy, Sharpay, Caitlin and Kenzie exclaimed before Lucy snapped the perfect picture.

It really was a Merry Christmas, Sharpay thought as she looked at her girls cooing over the baby in her arms as Troy wrapped his arms around her. Sharpay smiled as she leaned back in his arms, she really did have such a wonderful life and she was never going to take it for granted.

* * *

**Thats it folks, all over (for now). Thanks so much for coming along on this great journey, this is definitely my most popular fic on . Thank your for all the support and the many fantastic reviews, they all mean so much. **

**Two more things: **

**1-Speaking of reviews, I would love it if I could get my total reviews up to 500 on this fic. I completely hate it when authors ask for a specific number of revies and here I am doing it. I think I'm at 459 so I wouldn't need that many to get to 500. On one chapter alone I had 81, which is so crazy! 50 is the usual average anyway so if you could keep that up, that would be golden and I would be in your debt forever lol. **

**2-So I am planning a sequel and I have rough timeline and lots of ideas but I am always open to more ideas. So if you have any, send them my way in this review or in the form of a pm sometime soon. I hope to post it during early summer. I want to have a good head start on it so I can update more frequently. FYI- the sequel will span many years so your suggestions (if you have any) don't have to be limited to the kids at little ages.**

**Thanks again guys, you guys totally rock!**


End file.
